Amrâlimê
by Giantrubbermoose
Summary: Tauriel uses half her life-force to resurrect Kili back from the dead and her crime does not go unnoticed. Will Tauriel be bonded with the man she loves or will Thranduil put a stop to it for good. R rated *18 ONLY*
1. Chapter 1

Amrâlimê

This is a fanfiction I have written about Kili x Tauriel just for the love of it. I do not own any rights to the characters or storylines in the Hobbit (duh) and are simply writing this to unleash one of my favourite ships. Btw before you get all pissy on me Peter Jackson went off canon first so this is how I really wanted the film to end…with lots of R rated sex scenes….err I mean with Fili and Kili and Thorin living…I mean for F# !s sake Fili and Kili's deaths were one line in the books - "they died protecting Thorin" BLEH I say BLEH! No reason for them to die. L anyway that's my rant. AND HERE IS MY STORY :D IT IS R RATED, NOT FOR CHILDREN!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"If this is love, I do not want it. Take it away, please. Why does it hurt so much?"

The words echoed from her lips, tears pouring down her face.

"It's because it was real" Thranduil whispered back to her with the only compassion he had ever mustered towards her. In that tender moment she could see the pain of his own loss and the pain he felt for the goodbye he never got to say.

As Tauriel gazed down at Kili's face the pain overwhelmed her.

Thranduil slunk away back into the shadows as she said her goodbye to the man she loved.

The man who had called her Amrâlimê.

The man she never told how much she had loved him.

How much she had wanted to defy her race and her duty for him.

She knew in this moment that she would have forsaken all others to have him.

To have shared a life with.

She leaned into his face and pressed her lips to his own. He would leave this world having known the touch of her lips.

But as their lips met a shockwave entered her body. A memory left in her blood.

Tauriel's parent were once high elves, those whose rankings had been close to that of Thranduil. One act, however had seen their fall from grace. Her mother had used forbidden magic to raise her husband from the dead. Before her birth, the elite squadron they both served in had come under attack during an Orc raid. To protect her mother, her father had pushed her out of the way of an oncoming arrow. Saving her life.

At the point of death, her mother used a forbidden technique. She sacrificed half of her remaining life to him. Being that elves often live to well over 1000 years this was an incredible sacrifice. It would forever tie their life forces together, and it would allow Tauriel's father to live. But at a cost.

When Thranduil found out about the use of their dark magic he stripped them both of their rank and privilege. Outcasting them from Elfish society.

Yet as horrid as the punishment was, it seemed not to matter to them. For the short time that Tauriel knew them their lives were filled with happiness. Even as people around them talked, all that mattered was their love and the joy that their little family brought them.

It only came to an end during that Orc battle. Her mother had fallen first. Thus ending her father's life as well.

Thranduil had raised her. But she owed him nothing now.

She owed all of the elves nothing now.

She had been banished, outcast, stripped of her rank and privilege.

She had nothing left to loose.

The only place she had found love and home with was in the eyes of Kili.

And this was not the girlish puppy-love she had once held for Legolas. This was real, more real that the love she had ever held before in her life. And in that second she knew she would give it all up to have him back.

In her mind's eye she saw his life-force. Fading and dwindling as the tethers to life snapped and broke away.

With a deep breath she connected. Forcing the bond between her and Kili's life-force, dragging him back to the real world and away from the place of rest.

She felt the penetration of the sword in her chest. She had not expected that she would have to take half his injury in this process. But as the searing pain flooded through her she willingly accepted it. It was going to be worth it. She placed each of her hands on their open wounds and used what little power she had left to heal them.

Slowly the pressure of her lips shifted as Kili began to respond to her tender kiss. Tauriel's eyes shot open as Kili's slowly fluttered open to meet hers. His gazed focused gently into her eyes as she pulled away from their kiss.

It had worked.

"I'm out for a minute and you already take advantage of me eh?" he managed to cough out. He still struggled against the pain of his injuries.

"Kili" she gasped, pulling him tight up to her body. Tear streamed down her face.

"I thought I was gone," he whispered softly as he pulled his face into her hair, "I thought I was finally going to walk in the starlight in another world. That I now could be in the dream. But I could not see you there"

Tauriel began to sob uncontrollably before managing to blurt out "It's because I am here!"

His strong arms wrapped around her and held onto her tight as she sobbed.

"Amrâlimê" he whispered as his lips met hers in a kiss that she wished would never end.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"What have you done?" Gandalf uttered completely aghast.

Tauriel's head whipped to the side where the words had come from.

By the look on his face, he knew what she had done. The shock slowly turned to fury as a deep growl formed in the old wizard's throat.

"You have defied all things that are natural on this earth. You have used forsaken magic!" He bellowed.

Tauriel was about to whisper a soft "no" in defence. Anything to protect the man and sacrifice she had made. Had it not been for Radagast the Brown appearing from the ledge above she knew he would have unleashed some kind of arcane fury.

"Gandalf!" Radagast hollered, "Fili lives, he is gravely injured, but if you come now we may yet save him"

Though Gandalf's teeth were tightly clenched he turned towards the greater need. Storming up the stairs to where Fili's body lay.

Tauriel could see the pain of hope cross Kili's face as the news of his brother's survival could be imminent. But as he turned back to Tauriel Gandalf's words were echoing in his brain, and his face filled with pain.

"What did Gandalf mean?" Kili asked.

"N…nothing" she lied, not sure how she would even begin to explain what she had done.

Or how she had betrayed them both.

"I will tell you later" Tauriel promised

"I don't care" he declared, suddenly with power in his voice, as he forcefully pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss. "All I want is you"

She was filled with too much joy and love to even say the words back.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As they reached the large stone gates of Erebor the mood had changed drastically for Tauriel.

Tauriel and Kili had let the rest of the company to go on ahead.

Although he had fallen unconscious, Gandalf had managed to resuscitate Thorin Oakenshield, much to the relief of Bilbo Baggins whom had thought he had all but lost his friend. Fili too had been saved. He had lost a lot of blood, but the stab wound was not fatal according to Radagast. The real issue was the leg he had broken in the fall. That would take much longer to heal. Muscle and blood can be fixed with his magic – bone of the other hand would have to heal normally.

She also now knew Radagast's magic would not have saved Kili either, a heart cannot be fixed with regular magic.

Even worse she had encountered Legolas on the walk back to the gate. She had attempted to circumvent him by walking behind a crowd of soldiers, but he ran to grasp her anyway. He had grabbed her roughly by the arm as she walked past. She knew the words that were coming.

"Once you are done with the dwarves, my father wants to speak with you" he gasped upon reaching her, his face twisting into a small smile "I believe he wants to pardon you". Tauriel felt Kili's grasp on her hand tighten as jealousy surged through him. Everything about Kili showed how threatened by Legolas he truly was. So in turn, Tauriel quickly nodded towards Legolas and kept walking.

After a few minutes of silent walking, once Legolas was out of earshot, Kili couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Are you truly going back to them" he spat out.

She flicked her head towards him, meeting his eyes with her own so that he knew her resolve.

"No"

"That is why we need to hurry up"

Although she had the man she loved, there were no other certainties from here.

She did not know if Thorin Oakenshield would even let her be with Kili.

She was sure of it now that Kili would forsake his people and leave them to be with her.

But it is not what she wanted for him.

She wanted to be with him amongst his people.

But how would she even begin? How could she even ask for such a thing? The grudges and rivalries between the dwarves and elves had gone on for centuries now. How could she even begin to mend that much pain?

Now that she stood in front of the giant stone dwarves that guarded the gates to Erebor, her determination was beginning to waver.

She turned to look down at Kili.

"What should I say" her eyes pleading him to give her some kind of guidance.

He straightened up his back, seemingly unsure himself of what should be done.

"Thorin…Thorin will understand. He knows my love for you. He knows I will leave if he rejects you. We will ask him together. Surely after everything, especially this war, he will make an exception. He owes me as much. I did almost give my life for him."

She had given her life for him, she thought. But all the same she gripped his hand tighter as they entered into the Great Hall

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The Great Hall went completely silent as they entered the room.

All eyes turned on the dwarf and elf that had entered the room hand in hand.

Whispers rippled as they approached Thorin Oakenshield.

Tauriel could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she ascended the stairs toward him. The feeling in the room was eerie with uncertainty.

Thorin's eyes too were filled with delight at seeing his nephew and wary surprise at Tauriel's.

As she reached his level she was overcome with desperation and found herself dropping to one knee.

Kili quickly kneeled down next to her.

Silence echoed through the great halls as all who witnessed fell into stunned shock. An elf bowing to the Dwarf King? It was unheard of.

But Thorin, with his new found wisdom, knew what was about to take place and decided to shatter the silence with his words.

"So this is the elf Tauriel that my nephew Kili has fallen in love with" he bellowed so all around could hear.

Gasp of outrage encircled the halls for what seemed like an eternity until Kili yelled out on top of them.

"It is true!" He yelled, more to the crowd than to Thorin.

Tauriel's heart was so overwhelmed with joy at Kili's words but she knew she had to remain composed. Kili was so determined in his love for her. He was unafraid.

She would have to be as determined.

"King Thorin Oakenshield," she began, keeping her voice steady "I have come to swear allegiance to you and your kind and ask to be allowed into your great halls so that I may be with the Man I love"

Silence echoing after her words.

She now understood why the dwarfs commanded such respect. Every word uttered in these halls were multiplied and carried great weight. Every sentence given extraordinary power, as if what is spoken could never be unsaid as it echoes onwards for eternity.

Thorin stood tall for a moment and gazed down at her. She carefully lifted her head as to read his expression in the ever growing silence.

"We both ask you for this, my King" Kili cut in after a time.

Thorin chuckled.

He began to pace back and forth in front of the kneeled couple.

"An Elf would like to join us in our kingdom under the mountain" He yelled out to the onlookers. But his words were met with no response. As if every eye was too focused on what would happen next.

Thorin nodded his head at this as if granted the response he was looking for.

"If I would grant you this would you swear an oath for all the remaining days of your life to serve the Dwarf people, its King and the realm of which you are now entering" he bellowed

"I would!" Tauriel gasped, almost exacerbated by the tension.

"Would you swear," Thorin continued "To obey the laws by which all Dwarves are governed, and hold true our customs and belief"

"I would" she replied, now firmer in her words.

"And do you swear" he began once more, Tauriel almost clawing desperately for his words to come out so that she could swear to all he asked. Anything to be allowed to stay with the man she loved.

"…To love Kili for all of his days"

She felt her heart lift

"As long as there are stars in the sky, my king, I will love him" She whisper to Thorin

Kili took one of his hands off his bent knee and wrapped it warmly around hers. She turned her gaze up to meet him. Gentle tears rolled down her face and she realized that this was the first time he had heard from her the depth of her love and conviction to him. It took her a long time to realise what a gentle soul he truly was. But now she knew she had chosen the right man, that she was willing to fight for them to spend the rest of their days together.

Thorin stroked his beard thoughtfully.

After a few more steps he stood close to Tauriel and bellowed "I swore to my father and on the graves of my ancestors that I would never allow an Elf to reside in the Kingdom under the Mountain."

Tauriel felt her world shatter as her brought his face close to hers

"Therefore I must say that you are the largest Dwarf I have ever seen"

Tauriel's head hit the flood as a flood of tears rushed from her face. She didn't even realise the hall had erupted into cheers and bellows at the kings words. Kili had leapt to his feet and wrapped his arms around the king and cried out "thank you, thank you" over and over again.

Once able to compose himself once more. He reached down a hand and lifted Tauriel to stand. When she finally met with Thorin's eyes once more he had a large grin on his face. He turned to the great hall and declared loudly "From this day forth, she will be known as Tauriel of Erebor!" Which instigated another round of cheers and huzzahs that filled every room in the mountain.

The celebrating continued around them as Thorin pulled Kili aside and mentioned that he should "Probably go get her something a bit more 'Dwarfish' to wear"

Without another word, Kili excitedly grabbed Tauriel by the hand and dragged her off towards the storage rooms that held clothing from before the fall. Leaving the dwarves behind to continue in the celebrations of the victories and conquests of the day.

But not all were in as much cheer.

Fili sat in the back of the great hall, his leg being fitted with a flexible splint to heal his broken leg. Dwalin sat next to him knocking back a pitcher of Ale and uttered under his breath "I don't know what that boy is thinking"

Fili sniffed at Dwalin's comment.

"I don't trust her at all" he grumbled in response.

He shifted his now splinted leg down by his side and stood up with the aid of a crutch he had fashioned from two broken bows.

"Even with my leg broken," he said to Dwalin "I can still sneak about these halls better than anyone"

Rage was spread across his face.

"I will find out what her true purpose is. No-one will bring harm to my brother"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So that ends Part 1. No sexy stuff yet. But hopefully I will have the next part up soon. Like very soon. Like next page will just be sexy stuff too mwehehehehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Amrâlimê Part 2

This is a fanfiction I have written about Kili x Tauriel just for the love of it. I do not own any rights to the characters or storylines in the Hobbit (duh) and are simply writing this to unleash one of my favourite ships. Also I DO NOT support abstinence in any way shape or form. If you at over 21 and virginal you need to go get that shit sorted. This is the reason hookers exist. Btw I know very little about elvish anatomy and Language so ya'll need to calm yo tits eh? Except for Kili's dick, and yes it is huge, I have seen it in real life, totally legit….not just in my head…or special thought place called the "wank bank" AND HERE IS MY STORY :D IT IS R RATED, NOT FOR CHILDREN!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Fili leaned against the wooden frame in the opposing room. It looked to be filled with candles. Between him, Kili and Tauriel was just a thin piece of wax paper. As long as he stayed out of the flickering candle light, in the shadows, they would never even know he was there.

Soon anything said by Tauriel would be the flint for the fire.

Fili shallowed his breathing….and waited.

"I'll leave while you change" Kili offered politely.

"No, that's not necessary" Tauriel said coyly.

Fili could feel his brother tense up.

"I will turn around then" He then retorted, spinning on his heels.

She slowly pulled her leggings out from underneath her tunic and began unfastening all of her leather bindings.

But as she undressed she realised that Kili was not being as noble as he first intended as she could hear the floorboards creak as he shifted his weight to peek over his shoulder.

She inadvertently found herself pushing her hip out as she slowly removed the tunic over her head, letting out a little gasp as she finally freed herself from the cloth.

Kili dropped the belt buckle he was holding and instantly began fumbling around on the ground to grasp a hold of it. Not even able to slightly able to cover his actions.

Tauriel then slid on the fur lined gown Kili had picked out for her. She then grabbed a studier dress and hoisted in underneath so that her legs and ankles were no longer showing – it was after all a dress designed for a dwarf. But she halted at placing her undergarment back on.

It had crossed her mind outside the gate. What happens if she was allowed to stay with the dwarves?

Her past was coming back to haunt her. Legolas' words were haunting her.

"My father wants to speak with you."

Tauriel felt Kili's strong hands wrap around her waist as he smoothed a belt around her waist. Every little sensation of his hands were multiplied, like a thousand feathers tickling her at once. She had felt it before. As Kili passed the stone to her back in the Jailhouse. She had thought at the time how strange. But then, just as now, her heartbeat began to beat rapidly.

"Wow," he managed to utter out. "I have never laid eyes upon a figure more beautiful" he said with a smile. She turned to look at him, his eyes were filled with love.

Her heart sank. She knew what she must do. She could only hope he would forgive her.

"I need you to do me a favour" she whispered

Fili almost jumped out from behind his paper screen. Whatever it was, he had her now.

But instead of asking for something she sat down on the table behind her so that he was only slightly taller than her and pulled him in close, drawing him into a long and passionate kiss. One he fiercely reciprocated.

In the throes of passion she was able to remove his shoulder coverings and the thick coat he wore over them. Underneath he wore a simple white tunic still stained with his blood. She fought the urge to recoil in anguish from it. But the smells of his raw body overwhelmed her.

He smelled like the wind in Autumn, mixed with the stone and the earth. Rough and manly unlike anyone she had ever smelled before. She wanted more. Rather than requiring him, she grew ravenous for him.

She placed both hands on her skirt and scrunched it up, dragging it over her legs revealing the soft ginger hairs on her white skin.

Kili instantly grabbed her hands and slid her skirt back down.

He broke away and chuckled lightly, more in disbelief than torment.

"There will be plenty of time for that" he uttered between exacerbated gasps. Still breathless from all the passion.

"Do you not want me?" Tauriel asked, almost choking back tears.

He chuckled lightly again.

"No…no that is definitely not it"

"Are you untouched?" she asked worryingly as if she may have crossed a line

"NO! No no no no no no!" He jumped on "I am 60 years old. I am perfectly seasoned"

Fili stifled a laugh. His brother as skin chaser was a laughable idea. True he was no longer a maid. But he was hardly seasoned.

"Then what?" she asked, tears beginning to rise.

He fumbled for a moment, embarrassed trying to find the right words.

"You…are going to be my wife…if you'll have me…someday soon…so I want to honour you…first before we" he said gesturing between the two of them.

It was hard to believe the man who had always been so smooth with words was having trouble.

Tauriel couldn't help but feel the corners of her mouth turn up.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked shyly

He stood swinging his arms for a moment, filling his head with those sweet words that she had come to love.

"I cannot offer you all the riches under this mountain. Nor can I slay a dragon in your name (I mean I had trouble enough with the Orcs). But without you I wouldn't be alive. You have become my lifeblood and the power of my spirit. I am addicted to everything that you are. Yet I cannot be the whole man you need or deserve. So instead, Can I be so bold to ask you to walk your life, hand in hand, with half a man?"

Tauriel burst into tears

"My heart already said yes long ago" she whispered.

His eyes lit up and he lifted her up above his head and spun around the room. Tauriel was laughing as he lifted her.

Kili tried his best to keep his steely resolve but through a tiny gap in the wax paper he caught a glimpse of his brothers overwhelming happiness. A smile cracked onto his face and happy tears began rolling down his cheek. He could wish for nothing more right now than for it to be real. He wanted this happiness to last for his brother.

For a few moments, Tauriel felt nothing but joy and contentment. And as he pulled her into a long and deep kiss, she knew that she had few worries left.

Except for Thranduil.

He eyes shot open and realised that she still needed to convince him despite her happiness.

She pulled him back to the table, kissing him over and over again.

"Since I will be your wife, there is little stopping me from claiming you as my own, right now." She whispered to him

He once again pulled away from her.

"All good things come to those who wait. Why rush a good thing?" he smirked

As he turned away from her to walk she grabbed hold of his shirt.

He caught on immediately that something was terribly wrong.

"What are you not telling me?" He asked her suddenly very serious.

It was then she knew she would have to tell him everything.

Fili's heart sank. He did not want to witness his brother's heart break.

Kili gently sat down next to Tauriel and placed a hand around her shoulder. She began to tell him everything.

Although she had been banished, her work with the dwarves and Legolas has gained her some infamy amongst the Elvish troop, particularly those whom she had commanded before all this began. She knew that Thranduil was going to pardon her and place her back on a position of status. The position however was more of a trophy for Thranduil rather than an actual reward for Tauriel. She had known him almost all her life and knew exactly what kind of man he was. He would not be satisfied until he claimed his trophy from this great battle. He would make Thorin give her up to keep the peace.

"And he'll never let us be together" she whispered.

Kili held her tighter and whispered "You have nothing to fear. I will never let you go and Thorin would never make one of his subjects leave against their will. For you must remember that now. You are one of us. He said so himself"

"That's not the problem!" Tauriel suddenly blurted out, tears streaming down her face.

"I use to be the one who ordered others to do it too" the bile in her mouth rising to the surface, now disgusted by the years of unsavoury acts she had performed for Thranduil.

"Do what?" he asked tenderly.

"Elves mate for life" she said, her voice suddenly calm.

Kili was knocked back. Did this mean she was untouched? That she had never been with another man? Now he definitely would not touch her. Not when it means so much to her.

"Wayward Elves, usually women, that couldn't be subdued or reprimanded…" Tauriel could hardly finish her sentence "We sent suitable men to… force them to subjugate"

Kili jumped out of his seat. His eyes narrowed.

With his teeth clenched he spat "So you're telling me he sends rapist to force women to bond with a man who can dominate them for the rest of their lives?"

Tauriel nodded disgusted with herself.

"I didn't stop it. I passed on the order…"

But Kili stopped her.

"It was not your fault. If you had stopped him he would have only done it to you"

"That's what I fear now." She managed to mumble out.

"When he finds out that I am not returning with him, that I am defying his will… he will send a man to force me to…" she was whispering now, her lips visibly trembling "That is why I need you to bond with me. So that…another cannot"

Fili's heart sank. He knew that this is not what his brother wanted. That this was not how he wanted his first time with her to be. His brother was far more moral than he had been. He wanted it to be special. But Fili understood why it had to be now. Maybe this was even why Thorin had sent them somewhere secluded. He held his breath for his brother.

Kili picked up a chair and threw it against the wall. Anger visibly rising.

"I swear that I will never let another man put a hand on you." He growled, visibly shaking in anger.

After a few moments to calm down he turned back to her and slowly approached her.

He kissed her gently on the lips.

He swallowed painfully.

"I will do only what I need to so that we are bonded…" he whispered "but I will not conceive our first child on this table" tears rolling down his cheeks.

Her heart panged. She knew that this was not what he so desperately wanted.

She suffered for him. Knowing how much her fears and needs were hurting him as well.

But she had sacrificed half her remaining life to him, this would be a small sacrifice from him that would even their sacrifices out.

He kissed her passionately before pushing her chest away from him, directing her to lie back against the table. He removed his white shirt and undid his leather belt. For the first time she could directly see the beauty of his muscular shape. Every inch of him was immaculate and beautiful, even where he was covered in scars.

Then after a moment of hesitation he began to unravel the cord that held his trousers together.

Then sliding her dress up towards her hips he exposed her to the air.

For a moment he just stared. Either unable to grasp that this was really happening or unable to bring himself to do it.

A second later he reached up and undid her belt, folding away the layers of clothes which she had only put on, climbing onto the table to be parallel with her own body as he did. Tauriel was not use to clothes that opened from the front, elvish clothes never did. She hadn't even noticed when putting them on. But Kili had just opened her clothing to reveal her naked form.

Again he just stared. But she could see the pain on his face.

After a few second he attempted to move his hands to begin touching her, resting on his elbows. But again they just hovered over her flesh. As if to touch her would somehow dirty her or something. After a few second of his eyes panicking, he shut them completely and lowered his body onto hers. But just as quickly as the flesh of his chest touched her, he instantly recoiled.

He slammed his fist into the table.

She jumped away from his sudden lash of anger.

Fili grind his teeth. His brother's pain mirror his own. He knew his brother's heart was breaking. Prevent his future wife's harm by harming them both now? It was impossible for him to choose without pain.

"I'm sorry Amrâlimê. I just cannot. Not to you. Not Amrâlimê. I cannot do to you what those men are planning to do. I cannot touch you without honouring you first. I cannot steal what I haven't been offered. I cannot bring myself down to their level and act as they would act. To come in the night and steal from us. It isn't It wouldn't be right to you, to our marriage, to our children." He cried, tears pouring down his face

She leaned up and wrapped her arms around him. She knew it was wrong and she had pushed him too far. She would never do this to him again.

"I am so sorry," She said to him

"Don't" he said ashamed of himself "Don't apologise. I still need to protect you. I still swear to you that it will be my hands and no other mans. I swear it. I will go to him now. I will get permission for us to marry. We will be bonded before Thranduil knows you're gone."

And with that he jumped up, threw on his shirt and raced out the door.

Tauriel was left behind. Naked in her gown.

She burst into tears and slumped back against the wood allowing her cries to echo out.

'Surely I am done for' she thought. He could have already sent men to get me and here I am naked on a table.

When all her sobbing was done she leaned up and tied her clothing back.

Little did she know she had a silent guardian watching her as she dressed.

Fili's sword was drawn as he listened for any other sounds but Tauriel's. If his brother was not directly watching her, he would be. 'This protection is for the sake of his brother' he told himself. Though he did not understand his brother love he would guard it like it was his own.

That much he would swear to.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Finally finished dressing, she neatened up her hair and checked that the redness on her face had subsided some.

She then began the long walk down to Great Hall where she expected that the festivities would still be ongoing. But as she entered the room it was again it was deathly silent. Silent as if it were empty. Yet upon entering the Great Hall it was packed with dwarves of all sizes. All eyes were frozen on the main entrance.

Tauriel gazed around for Kili and found him standing next to Thorin up upon a platform, frozen in the positions gazing towards the door.

As she approached him his head whipped around to her, his eyes filled with horror. Immediately, she felt his fear. Her eyes trained up to the full view of the entranceway.

The doorway in which Thranduil stood.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN. EMAGERD WHERT WILL HAAPERN NEU TAT THRUNDRRLL HAZ IRRRIIIIIVVVVEDDD! TRRNNN IN FRRR PRRTTT 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Amrâlimê Part 3

This is a fanfiction I have written about Kili x Tauriel just for the love of it. I do not own any rights to the characters or storylines in the Hobbit (duh) and are simply writing this to unleash one of my favourite ships. Also I DO NOT support abstinence in any way shape or form. If you at over 21 and virginal you need to go get that shit sorted. Also even stronger I do not support rape. It is a disgusting cowardly act and I condemn anyone who performs this heinous acts. I tried to show in my writing what kind of scum the men are and I hope you feel that. Also Fuck Thranduil. I wrote his as a worse asshole but he was already gaping by the time I got to him. AND HERE IS MY STORY :D IT IS R RATED, NOT FOR CHILDREN!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hello Tauriel" Thranduil sneered, twisting his face into a smile.

He knew.

She didn't even need to say a word.

Her actions to this point had said all she would ever need to say and he had read her deeper than she could ever read herself. She could only wonder if anyone else could feel the venom dripping from that smile. What was he going to put her through?

"I thought that you would have returned to me sooner to the camp but it seems you got caught up in some… business here. However, looking at how you've had time to play dress up, it seems your business is well and truly concluded."

Tauriel froze. She had known nothing but fear from this man. Even his presence now had shook her to her core. Every fibre of her being was strained just to hold her together right now.

She knew he was quite aware that she had no intention to return to the elven kingdom and yet, in these few words, had done all but plant a flag on her. Conquered territory.

She clasped her hands in front of her to all but stop herself from shaking.

She knew her words, she just needed to say them.

"It is reassuring to see you are in good health, ElvenKing, after such a ferocious battle. Yes, I received you message from Legolas to come see you. However, being that I am banished, I was hoping to accompany Thorin and his company to…"

He cut her off abruptly "Legolas did tell you that your banishment was lifted, did he not"

This was a trap. She could feel it.

"No your majesty, he did not" she responded silently. A half-truth he would exploit.

"So are you calling my son a liar?" Thranduil spat back.

"No, ElvenKing Thranduil, he told me that you wanted to see me and that it…" she said, her voice beginning to crack.

"It matters not," he cut her off again. "It was implied that your banishment was lifted and officially by then all of your stations and privileges were restored – including all of you Oaths to the Elven Kingdom so you can resume immediately"

"Wait, you can't do that" she exclaimed, letting her façade slip a little. But as she looked into this eyes she remembered.

Yes, yes he could. As King of the Elves he could dictate the lives of all Elves as long as it doesn't contract the white council. She had to be smarter with her words.

"I thank you for your kind gesture ElvenKing Thranduil. Your grace and leniency knows no bounds. However, in the time while I was still under the impression that, as you dictated, I was stripped of all my rights and forever banished from your kingdom, I swore a new Oath…" she managed to force out.

"I can back the truth in her words," Kili suddenly spoke up, stepping in front of Tauriel "She has sworn a new oath to give her whole life to the dwarves."

However Thorin gestured from Kili to stand down, probably to allow Tauriel to speak her own mind. But it was too late. Thranduil now had his sights on a new weakness to attack Tauriel with.

"Ah, the dead dwarf" Thranduil suddenly said completely interested in Kili's presence.

"Dead?" both Kili and Thorin chimed in unison.

"Yes," Thranduil smirked "You were the dead Dwarf that Tauriel was pining for at the top of the castle turret were you not? I just find it very interesting that you are, well… here. And not still dead up there."

They both turned to Tauriel in unison to see that she was now visually shaking.

That was the crack in the chain.

He could break even the most seasoned con artist. The last time he had done to her was when he found out about her small crush on Legolas. She almost ran from him then. He perfectly manipulated her emotions like he had always done when she succeeded or failed a mission.

However this time, rather than revelling on his success in making her crumble something else dawned on him, that in a way he had failed.

His smile dropped from his face as he realised the full atrocity that history had once again repeated itself. Despite all he had done to raise Tauriel to find her parents actions reprehensible. Here she was, walking the exact same path.

He slowly ascended the stairs up toward the main platform where she stood.

"So this is why you did not return immediately. You had no doubt that your banishment had been withdrawn and yet you ran to hide your crime" Thranduil spat, almost seething at the teeth.

Tauriel's entire body trembled.

But just as Thranduil was about to unleash on another tirade Kili stepped in between the space and asked her "What is he talking about?" his eyes awash with pain.

Tauriel slumped to her knees and hung her head.

"She gave up half of her remaining life to save yours and in the process forever enslaved you to her" Thranduil sneered, his poison dripped smile smearing back across his face.

"I swear I was going to tell you" she began to sob at Kili.

But he did not respond. A stunned silence filled the room. After a few moments the sound of a wooden crutch broke the air.

Fili moved out of the parting crowd and hobbled towards Tauriel. But as he approached he discarded his crutch and collapsed onto her, the tears pouring from his face.

"Thank you, Thank you. I couldn't bear to live on knowing my brother would never stand beside me again. You have saved my brother. Thank you" he sobbed over and over again.

Kili now broke from his stunned state and wrapped his arms around both of them.

"You don't understand," Tauriel sobbed out, trying to push them away "I have cursed the both of us by defying the natural order. You are cursed to live exactly to the second I will."

Kili moved his hands to her face and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I wouldn't want to live another second in a world without you in it anyway" He whispered with a gentle smile.

"Perhaps," Thorin Oakenshield finally began, "this is another conversation, for a more private forum" his voice gentle, yet strong.

"Why" Thranduil hissed "Scared that your people might see Tauriel for the woman she is? Anyway it matters not. GUARDS! ARREST HER!" yelled

Kili sprang to his feet and gestured to one of the dwarfs to toss his an axe, which he did. Fili too, rose to his feet, mainly keeping pressure on his unbroken foot but still standing tall.

"You are not taking her anywhere" Kili growled.

"Oh," Thranduil chuckled "And you are going to stop me? I have the legal right to arrest any one of my subjects at any place in Middle Earth"

Thorin began to chuckle loudly.

"What is so funny?" Thranduil suddenly aghast at the other Kings brazen outburst.

"You cannot arrest her because she is not one of your subjects" Thorin chuckled towards the Elven King.

"What do you mean" Thranduil began, face contorting like he had smelled a bad odour.

"Tauriel has sworn her allegiance to me and I have accepted her as an honorary subject of Erebor." He said confidently.

Thranduil's face began to crack. The fury lying underneath cracking through the surface, that he thought Thorin was actually charading as a player in this game.

"And since she pledged he allegiance to me before she was officially pardoned by you," Thorin continued moving closer to Thranduil, seemingly to get up in his face despite the clear difference in height "She has the right to choose which life she wishes to continue"

Thranduil stood still for a moment while he weighed up his options. He did after all have a chance of ending this peacefully.

"I'll allow it," he finally uttered in mild disgust.

He took a step closer to Tauriel.

"Now Tauriel, although things have been strained, your home is with us. I can promise you a complete absolution of your crimes…"

She cut him off. Stared at him dry eyed and confidently without a quake in her voice.

"I choose the Dwarves"

His beautiful flawless face cracked.

But she did not have to look at his rage filled face for long as many of the dwarves had taken up Kili's cause and, armed to the teeth and slowly one by one stood in front of her until his face was shielded from her eyes.

"The lady has chosen" Thorin said resolutely.

Thranduil flew into a rage.

"HER PEOPLE HAVE A NEED OF HER AND YOUR ACTION IS TO PROHIBT THAT! TO KEEP HER FROM HER DUTY AND RIGHTFUL HONORABLE PLACE. SHE IS THE COMMANDER TO OF GUARD. SHE IS A LEADER OF OUR PEOPLE. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT OR REASON TO KEEP HER FROM US! WHAT NEED WOULD YOU EVER HAVE FOR HER?! NONE!" He exclaimed

"I don't know about no use" Kili said jovially "I think I might have use for her as my wife….maybe have a few kids"

Thranduil leaned down to be face to face with the small man before darkly whispering "You cannot be serious?"

He turned to Thorin and said it once more.

"You cannot be serious? A marriage between Dwarf and Elf? You would allow this kind of abomination to occur under your roof?"

Thorin cracked a wider smile "I can imagine no better way to unite our two nations that a marriage of my nephew and this young elf." He declared loudly for the whole chamber to hear.

Thranduil had heard enough.

"The white council will hear of this abomination, not only in the circumvention of death but the disgusting, unnatural interbreeding going on in this place. Mark my words King Thorin Oakenshield, Peace between our kingdoms will never bear fruit while these atrocities are occurring in your house."

"Or there is another avenue" Thorin began.

He directed for two dwarves to bring over a large box.

"In return for amicability between Dwarves of Erebor and The Elves of the Woods, I offer up these" Thorin opened the chest holding the jewels that Thranduil had coveted from Erebor – the Emeralds of Girion.

"We also ask that in good faith and her wishes you allow Tauriel to remain with us…" he said gently.

Thranduil anger seems to subside some and nodded. His desire for these gems were worth far more than the life of one petulant elf. He was still enraged at her loss. But he knew he could not leave with both Tauriel and the Emeralds. So he would take the greater… for now

"You have your peace dwarf king" he stated matter of fact, before turning with a whip of his white cape he stormed out of the great hall and out of the stone gates back to his horses. His guards collected the box and followed him out. The deal had been done.

The crowd around Tauriel quickly began to disperse, despite the air still thick with tension. Kili swiftly raced to her side and embraced her in his arms. She held onto him equally as tight. For just a second they let themselves be warmed by each other's comfort.

Though both could feel in each other's hearts that this was far from over. Thorin Oakenshield felt the same.

Thorin approached them both once more of the crowd had moved away. He put his arm around Kili and in a hushed tone whispered "If what you have told me is true than we still have much to fear from Thranduil. I doubt he will take this to the white council or publicly ask for Tauriel's return, particularly since only his own pride is at stake here. We should arrange to perform the ceremony as soon as humanly possible. Hopefully once she has lost her value to him he will leave us be."

"Why not right now?" Kili asked desperately "We have no need to grand wedding, I have all the people I want to attend right here."

"I agree that we should begin plans. But we do not want to unnecessarily rush. There are things that need to be done in a proper order. Especially if our fears are unfounded."

"There is also another issue" Fili cut in, all faces turning to him "If Dìs finds out you got married without her presence she'll scalp all three of us."

Kili looked back at Thorin's face. There was only one person Thorin Oakenshield was scared of. The only person he would never cross for fear of what she would do to him. His younger sister Dìs, who just so happened to be Fili and Kili's mother.

Thorin looked scared. Kili looked scared.

How were they going to explain to Dìs that Kili was marrying an elf?

Thorin would look into having his crown converted to a helmet.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A whole month had passed. The Elves had returned back to the Mirkwood and all had been silent. Not a whisper or a peep of anything out of the ordinary as the Dwarves began to rebuild their lives inside Erebor.

People were now beginning to move in from the lands the dwarves were scattered to, including the people of Iron hills that had also fought in the battle of five armies.

Message had gotten to Kili's mother and it was replied that, with her people, they were planning to move back into their rightful home and would be there within the month, just in time for the wedding.

Kili and Tauriel had gotten well underway with their preparations for the ceremony with Tauriel creating a dress long enough for her to wear and Kili and Fili carving out a stone bed.

Tauriel had not understood the purpose of carving out a bed.

Fili had tried to explain it to her as best he could. That even though the bed would eventually be padded and a mattress laid on it, for dwarves, a marriage is only as sturdy as the rock it was formed on, as sturdy as the rocks in Erebor.

But she still had trouble imagining how she was going to rest comfortably.

She had been fortunate though, everyone had been so accommodating to her.

During her first night in Erebor she had not slept a wink, for fear of what Thranduil would do. The second night she woke screaming thinking she was under attack, when in truth, she was too stressed from lack of sleep and the sheet had become wrapped around her ankle.

It was also this night she discovered that Kili had been sleeping just outside her room, determined to be right there should anything happen.

She was very shocked when he kicked the door in to rescue her.

It was decided after that incident that they would just sleep together to cause less of a fuss. Even though usually it would be frowned upon, the only two who would have taken issue would be Thorin and Fili – both of who knew Kili was honourable enough not to cross the line.

Though that didn't stop her from embracing his warmth in the night.

Yet so much time had passed with no incident. So Tauriel was finally allowing herself to have a little breathing room.

At first Kili had not allowed her out of his sight, but now as she worked on her dress with one of the Iron Hills ladies he felt assured that as long as she was in company she would be fine. He began to find himself returning to his work, Commanding Erebor's guards with his brother.

She knew she felt ready to unwind with Kili. Rest well deserved being that he had pretty much finished their stone bed and had done nothing but guard her for a month.

Summer solstice was upon them and a huge celebration was about to come underway. So she readily convinced him that participating in the celebrations would do them both good.

The celebrations were amazing.

Needless to say they both drank far too much ale.

Between the drinking songs that Tauriel quickly learnt and the drinking games that she continuously lost, she had drank more than her fill on the first night and was completely drunk. When Gwain brought out his special supply of fire whiskey. Tauriel called it a night.

Kili instantly stood up and he said he would walk her back to the room, but she refused. The boy were all about to start knocking back swigs and Kili was nowhere near as jolly as she was. Besides the room was only a few doorways away, if she needed him she could easily call.

She assured him she would be fine and that he should come to bed when he was ready.

He laughed and pulled her down to plant a huge drunken kiss on her cheek, much to the hoots and hollers of his friends. As soon as she had closed the door to the banquet hall behind her she heard him holler out "WooHoo! That's gonna be my wife! WOO!"

She laughed as she grabbed a candle to walk down to her room with. The room swayed with her as she walked making her feel giddy and giggly. The Elves of the Woods had never gotten her so drunk, but then again they did not have such fun games to get you this drunk.

Her life with the elves seemed like such a long distance memory, even though it had been just a month since she had formally left it.

Even before then, it had been much longer since she had resided in those halls.

It really did seem as though Kili had brought her out of the Mirkwood.

Since he entered her life she has known only joy – even at the pain of almost losing him.

He made her feel alive. And soon they would properly begin their life together.

She rested her hand on the doorknob and opened the door to her room with the small wooden bed.

'Screw this' She thought in her drunken stupor 'I am dwarf now, with a dwarf husband to be, in a dwarf house, in a goddamn awesome dwarf dress!'

In her drunken patriotic barrage she decided wooden beds were for non-dwarfs…and she was not a non-dwarf. And not non-dwarfs sleep in proper Dwarvish beds. She now had a Dwarvish bed.

Kili had made it for her and she was gonna sleep like a real dwarf tonight.

He would be so proud of her.

She bundled up her layers of skirts and leaving the door to her room wide open stumbled her way up the spiral stairs, through the landing and to the living space which she was going to occupy once she was married.

Inside was the beautifully sculpted bed Kili had made for her. The door didn't yet have a lock on it so she closed it gently and carefully made her way onto the stone bed. It did not have a mattress on it yet, but it mattered little. He face was hot from drinking and the cold stone was magic on the forehead. She let herself slip into a slumber.

Little did she realise how isolated she had made herself.

How the eyes that had been watching her room had followed her upstairs to where she lay.

How far away it would be to hear her voice

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kili rose from the long table, barely able to keep his balance.

"I have had enough" He declared for the table "Any more liquor will be a waste on me, so I am off to bed"

Many still left at the table including his brother Fili, who mocked at his elvish tolerance. After mock wrestling with Fili for a few moments, he headed for the door and bid them goodnight, pausing only to take his last cup of ale to bed with him.

He was warm and jolly until he reached his door.

In the darkness he could see it was open… no light… and upon entering the room no Tauriel.

The sobering effect of fear was immediate.

He dropped his cup and ran back to the dining hall, unflinching as he entering the room yelling out "Tauriel's missing!" fear striking his face.

The men's faces in the room instantly dropped.

Kili rushed to the wall in the dining hall that held a series of weapons, grabbing one before bolting out the door. Which prompted all those present to jump to their feet and do the same. Once in the hallway Fili directed them to all spread out and look for her while telling Bofur and Ori to go wake Thorin.

He then proceeded to run after his brother whom had taken off towards the stone gate.

Fili managed to catch up with him at the stone wall.

Kili in a panic paced backwards and forwards muttering anguish that she wasn't there.

Fili had to get his brother to calm down and think rationally, but his younger brother looked like he was about to scream.

Fili approached the guards and asked them if she had been seen. When they all answered 'no' he told them to stay on high alert and let no-one in or out.

"Where else could she have gone?" Fili demanded of his brother who was on the verge of tears.

"I don't know" He sobbed out.

"Okay where does she know to go? Where does she usually like to go, to think or be happy." seeing if rephrasing the question might help.

"The sewing room or…or…or to the washroom…or to our stone bed or…. I don't know" Kili blubbed.

"Let's start there and work our way back to your room, she might be back by the time we get there eh? Calm down. More than likely she has just gone for a walk to work off some of that ale."

Fili's words seemed to calm his brother and they began to head up toward the stone bed in the hope that she would be there. Kili swore under his breath that he would never let her out of his sights again.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Although heavily inebriated Tauriel had managed to kick one of them off of her, sending him flying across the room. Without a bow or a sword she had very little to defend herself. So when she bit the man who was trying to gag her she wasn't surprised when she got a hefty blow to the face.

She had awoken to the sound of someone coming in and had thought it was Kili. But as soon as she realised there were two men entering she became instantly aware of the danger she was in.

Her greatest fear had come to fruition. And worse it had come at her own carelessness.

The men, professionals, had quickly caught onto her instincts and seemed to co-ordinate the attack. Wrestling her down, they quickly maneuvered to one holding her down her legs and the other sitting on her chest and arms. Once there the man on her chest began ripping off her clothing, exposing her pale skin underneath.

Terror rose up in her throat as she clawed at any thought or tactic to help her escape.

She struggled against the man's weight but he easily overpowered her.

The fear in her gut rose as she realised she wasn't going to be able to escape.

That she was too far away to be helped…

She was going to be raped and loose Kili forever.

She had choked back any kind of fear or expression that would make her seem vulnerable.

But as the second man began to remove the slip between her she legs she couldn't restrain her panicked piercing scream and wildly thrashing legs, desperate for them to stop. He the intruder punched her in the head to silence her noise

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The screamed echoed out through the halls and chilled ever man searching in the caverns below.

Kili and Fili took flight and began running full pelt toward the scream. When they reached the door they could see that Dwalin had reached the door first. Dwalin swung down against one of the intruders as the door opened. However the nymph like man managed to jump over and dodge him in the hallway. He quickly disappeared running down the hallway with Dwalin in hot pursuit.

Kili entered the room first to see the second Elf trying to get between Tauriel's legs, with significantly more difficulty now he conspirator had fled.

Without a second thought he buried the axe into his head.

With all on his might he ripped the elf off the bed and wrap his arms around the near naked Tauriel.

She instantly broke down, clawing at him and sobbing into his chest.

"Did they touch you?" he asked desperately "Have they taken you?"

Tears of rage filling his eyes. He swore to protect her and he had failed. He was so ashamed and upset that he had let her down so badly. How could he have been so careless.

"No, they didn't manage to take me" she cried out after a long sob.

Kili held her with as much tenderness as he could muster but with every fibre of his being dripping with rage he couldn't stem his anger. He broke away from her arms and dragged the body of the elf out into the hallway.

"Get out!" He yelled at the growing crowd of people outside their door.

He threw his jacked off and ripped off his shirt over his head.

"What are you doing" Fili asked with deep concern over his brothers state of mind.

"You know what I'm going to do, now get out!" Kili yelled at his brother attempting to slam the door in his face.

Fili quickly put his body inside the gap to prevent his brother from slamming it shut.

"Don't…. Don't do this Kili. Not like this, this is not the way." He pleaded.

"The reason this happened to her is because I could do it a month ago when I should have! When I had the perfect chance to! She's hurt because of my pride! This is my fault! I have to fix this so it can never happen again" he yelled at his brother before pushing him out of the doorway and slamming it closed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Oh no KILI! NAWWWWWWWWW. What will happern! Fund ourt In purt 44444444444!


	4. Chapter 4

Amrâlimê Part 4

This is a fanfiction I have written about Kili x Tauriel just for the love of it. I do not own any rights to the characters or storylines in the Hobbit (duh) and are simply writing this to unleash one of my favourite ships.. ALSO SEX SCENES AHOY SO REALLY STRESS THIS ONE – NSFW…or anywhere really AND HERE IS MY STORY :D IT IS R RATED, NOT FOR CHILDREN!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He had intended to take her from the moment he turned around. But instead, found himself just holding her.

Her torn clothing lay in a heap around her, where she had flung them off during her struggle. She no longer bother trying to conceal herself, rather allowing herself to be embraced by the warmth and comforting smell of Kili's skin. She no longer cried, yet still said nothing.

Kili knew his brother was right. What he as intending to do was wrong? But he still swore to himself he would not leave this room until she was bonded to him, until he could cement her protection in his blood. Even if it meant comforting her here until she was ready. He would not push. He would give her all the love he could and do everything she needed. But he was ready.

However as she slowly pulled her head away from Kili's shoulder he could see how strong she truly was.

Her fear was gone. She had fought Orcs and Men a-like, many who had sought what those two cowards had. She had defeated them all and was not going to let a fight distract from how she truly felt. Kili had come for her. Despite her actions, he had come and fought for her without hesitation.

Now any doubt she had flew from her mind. She had been ready for this moment since she set foot in Erebor and nothing had changed that. She wanted the man she loved.

She wanted Kili.

And here he sat in front of her, half naked and beyond beautiful. His rippling chest muscles were covered in a thick layer of hair that only defined his features. His kind and gentle face gazing upon her with love and compassion.

She felt the warmth rise up between her legs as her breaths began to quicken.

Far from fear, now only the heavy lust remained.

She slammed her face into his, passionately kissing him and wrapping her legs around his hips. He jolted at the sudden expression of desire but slowly relaxed himself into the rhythm of her passion driven kisses.

Suddenly Thorin kicked the door in, shattering the wood from it's frame.

They both froze like trolls caught in sunlight.

Thorin took a moment to look at the both of them before he ordered "Both of you get dressed immediately and head down to the Union halls. This attack has shown us what Thranduil is capable of and we will not give him the time to plan another attack."

Almost as quickly as he blazed in he stormed out of the room, beginning to dictat orders to the men around him, many whom still held axes and swords.

Within seconds he had most of the dwarves running off to collect the necessary people and equipment for the ceremony.

Thorin finally turned to Fili and pushed him inside the room.

"You are your brother's keeper. Make the necessary arrangements" he commanded before heading down the hallways. As he walked Tauriel could hear the echoing shout of a man calling to Thorin that they had caught the second intruder.

Her heart gave way slightly to a pang of relief.

Her assailants would not go unpunished.

The three of them stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Tauriel's naked form still wrapped tightly around Kili's torso.

"Wait, what?" Kili finally asked.

Fili who was only just conquering this concept himself finally spoke up.

"I think…you're both getting married tonight" he managed to mumble out, trying to find anywhere else in the room to look.

Another long pause.

"So… are you going to walk there or am I carrying you." Fili said with a cheeky grin.

Kili rolled his eyes and slid to sit on the edge of their bed. Fili kept talking while looking up at the ceiling as Kili put his shirt back on.

"Because I remember Lorion and I had to carry his cousin Ballarick to his wedding. Man refused to marry that woman even though she'd already given him 3 children. That was a fun day…" and he continued to prattle on.

After a few minutes of this Kili suddenly realised why his brother was staring at the ceiling.

"Oh Tauriel here" kili said, wrapping his coat around her so that at least the top portion of her was covered. He gently lifted her to her feet.

"Should I go get something better to wear?" She asked them both, knowing full well that she should have learnt about Dwarven marriage customs before now. Though in truth she could not have predicted that it would happen so soon.

"Not unless you want it burnt" Fili replied, finally rolling his eyes down to meet her face.

Kili felt that he had to clarify "The first thing we do is wash away any remnants of our old lives to become, in a way, new to begin our life together. This means whatever we take through those doors we cannot leave with."

She nodded. Her clothes had been ruined anyway, though she hated the idea of seeing Kili's coat burnt. Fili assurance her he was getting a new one.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

She could see Kili tense up.

At the entrance to the first union hall was two doors that lead to separate the washroom and then into a shared bathes. One door for the man and one for the woman.

"We are not separating" Kili demanded. Determination marked his face.

Fili sighed and stroked the furrows in his brow "I knew you were going to make this difficult for me"

Before Kili could make a move to stop him, Fili had grappled his arms around Kili and lifted him off the floor. Kili began to kick and protest, struggling against the iron lock grip his brother had. But it was no use, within seconds, Fili had dragged him through the door on the man's side and kicked the door shut behind him. She could see the latch on the outside of the door fall as door vibrated shut. Kili would not be able to get out again that way.

Tauriel couldn't help but spit out a hearty chuckle. Fili had officially seemed done with this younger brothers demands for this evening.

Though she supposed since marriage wasn't as essential to the dwarves as it was to the Elves that it may have been difficult at times getting couples down the isle. At least she could be happy that Kili actually wanted to marry her.

Even though part of her had wished they hadn't been separated, she knew they would be re-united soon.

She pushed open the door on the women's side to feel a rush of hot air come flooding out. As she stepped in she was met with the faces of 2 smiling women, beckoning her in. She recognised one of the dwarf women as Berta, she had been helping her for some time with her dressmaking. The other one, a largish older woman with an intricately woven beard, introduced herself as Magda.

"Alright Lassy," the large female dwarf instructed "Get your kit off and let's get started"

"Pardon?" Tauriel began, not unaccustomed to nudity but unsure of why she would need to undress here, in front of them.

"Oh that's right" Bereta began "We should probably tell you about what to expect"

The older women scoffed "Don't tell me we need to have the birds and the bees talk with her"

"No!" Tauriel replied perfectly assured she did not need another awkward talk. Thranduil had tried to once and it ended with the threat of being thrown into the ravine.

"Look, it's very simple," Bereta began in a comforting tone, helping Tauriel to remove her coat and exposing her to the air "So now we wash you completely and tend to any bruises or cuts you may have, you need to be as perfect and the day you were born" she chirped.

"GET OFF ME!" She heard Kili yell through the wall.

The two ladies let out a hearty chuck.

"I suspect he's going to carry on a bit," The large woman replied "Men always hate baths"

They began chuckling around her again as they started to lather her up with soap completely. As she was so tall, after a few moments they got her to sit down on a wooden stool in the centre and wash her that way.

Though she felt awkward being washed she knew, in ceremonies of all kinds, that even the most obscure tradition carried great significance and reason. She also did not want to seem more culturally inept than the needed to, so she sat in silence while the two women scrubbed her clean.

The room was filling with steam and Tauriel felt bad they were both working so hard in this heat.

"If you don't mind me asking," Tauriel asked as Berta began to wash oils into her hair "What else I am going to have to do?"

"Well," Bereta began "I personally haven't done it yet, so I can't tell you from experience. But there are 5 stages. First we clean you, so you can start afresh with your new life. Then you bathe with your husband to be. I have been told my girlfriends that it's so he can…you know… makes sure he approves of you and so that you can braid each other's hair and beards" she said with her voice shaking with a girlish twitter.

Tauriel found herself self-consciously touching her own chin. Though she reassured herself it couldn't be a big deal, after all, Kili was an archer and barely had a beard himself. She smiled at the thought. How far she had actually come from her old life, beard envy and all.

"Most couples do the deed" The larger one grumbled "Youths today just don't have the patience to wait and it makes for a very disappointing blood stone. But we all know what the steam in there does to them"

"Blood stone?" Tauriel asked inquisitively. She had never heard of so many strange new customs.

"Well…" Bereta said, her voice quavering and she supressed another girlish giggle "You know how your bed is made of stone…and in the morning Kili will… make you a woman…"

"Oh…OH…No, no I get it…please don't go on." Tauriel bumbled, her face flustered into a full red blush, she was sorry she have even asked.

"Well the viewing of the bloodstone is the final stage of the wedding, but that won't be until much much later so don't fret over it." She chirped.

"Oh god! People are going to look at it!" She blurted out, feeling the redness in her cheeks rise up even further.

The two ladies just laughed at her.

Her stomach began to feel queasy.

"So what is the 3rd stage?" Tauriel asked dreading what further embarrassment was to come.

Bereta was just about to continue when Kili's voice came ringing out of the room next door "DON'T TOUCH IT! I'LL CLEAN IT"

Tauriel couldn't suppress it. All three women roared with laughter.

"You're really going to marry that" Bereta joked.

"Absolutely" Tauriel said with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Anyway," she started again, still holding down her laughter. "After you are dressed in your new clothes you will be taken to the blessing tree. It's a beautiful stone tree in the union room. It is there that you will say your vows to one another. If the tree deems your love worthy to be set in stone it will drop colourful gems from its leaves. In the fourth stage Kili will have to forge, well in your case an axe, using the stones gathered. Usually the man must make something that symbolises your livelihoods. So whatever being a solider is to both of you. And it will rest above your hearth for all the days of your lives. Oh and while he's making that you get to commune..."

"Commune?" Tauriel asked, cutting her off again.

"It means get drunk and feast while people bring you gifts." The large woman cheered.

"So wait" Tauriel asked with a laugh "Does this mean I get to sit around and feast while Kili works?"

"Yep" they both chuckled again.

That she could definitely get on board with

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tauriel stepped out into a hot steam filled room surrounded by rock features and small water falls. But she couldn't see Kili anywhere.

She had heard his door open before hers and she expected that he would already be in the water but he was nowhere in sight.

"Kili?" she whispered almost inaudibly. But no sound.

She slowly stepped forward and gently eased herself into the hot, steaming water.

The water rushed around her soothing her aching muscles. She allowed herself to relax into the water and float off the bottom.

As his hands slipped around her waist, she knew he had gotten the drop on her. Impressive for a dwarf.

Then words of the older female dwarf struck her ears once more – "You know what the steam does to them" and she instantly knew this warning beared fruit.

He gently planted kisses from her collar bone up her neck, sending tingles down her spine. As her breaths began to come hot and heavy, he slipped one hand up to cup her breast and the other slowly slid down between her legs, instantly reaching for the tender skin under her light hair.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered breathlessly.

"Kili" she managed to moan out as he lightly ran his finger over her clitoris.

She shivered at his movements let herself gasp in the ecstasy of the moment. Her moans seemed to have the right impact on him as well as she could feel his manhood raise up behind her, caressing her back as she floated in his arms. It was only then she realised how large he was. It was definitely not as proportional as she had expected.

She wanted his lips and tormented herself to break away from his pleasurable touching. As she turned her head his soft lips instantly met with hers, devouring her with a passionate kiss.

She turned her body to admire him. But unable to tear herself away from his intoxicating taste she began to explore him with her hands. They had shaved along the underside of his chin, defining his strong jaw. Her hands glided to his strong shoulders and traced lines down the scars of many prior battles. As her fingertips trailed down the perfectly formed muscles, trailing through his silky smooth hair, she felt her wrists slide past the tip of his manhood. It was there that he paused her. Taking her hands and interweaving them with his own.

"If you touch me there again, I might not be able to hold back?" He said catching his breath.

As she pulled away she could see had the biggest smile on his face that she could not stop herself from reciprocating.

He ran his hands down the small of her back and cupped his hands around her ass, spreading her legs and allowing himself to slide between. His cock, now fully erect, slid up against her clitoris that in a way that sent electricity flooding through her body. Causing her to gasp out in ecstasy.

"Kili," she gasped "We should wait, for the stone"

Though every fibre in the body want to mount him right then and there. She wanted to give him exactly what he had been waiting for what he had been so patient for. Down to the last detail.

In response he pulled her in closer so that her breasts were pressed tight against his rock solid chest.

"I know what I'm doing" he said with a cheeky grin on his face "There are many things we can do in here that do not involve breaking your seal."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Like what?" she whispered longingly.

His smile widened before pressing their lips to meet again. As he kissed, he moved her over to the rock ledge at the side of the pool and pressed her back up against the stone. Slowly he trailed his kisses down her neck and then gently taking her breast into his hand he began to flick his tongue against the rose flesh.

She let out a small whimper as the tantalizing flesh began to harden between his lips. With his other hand he began tracing semi circles around her other side as if to placate her neglected breast, forcing a wave of pleasure rippling through her body.

Though soon he found himself tasting the supplied flesh there too. She couldn't hold back the need to slide her own fingers between her legs to alleviate the pressure. But Kili quickly grabbed her wandering hand and clasped it in his own.

"Is that what you want?" he laughed, raising her out of the water and placing her lying back against the slope in the stone. He was so strong, like every muscle in his body was tight and flexed yet his touch was so gentle and careful, like pressure would cause her to break. "I guess I should kiss you better then," he chuckled.

As she looked down at him she could see the mischief in his eyes. What was he thinking? Didn't he know that wasn't a place he should kiss?

Kili knew how to make a woman cry out while underneath him. But on the road to the shire he had heard of a trick which he had been dying to exploit on a woman since. He was glad that the first time he would use it would be to make his wife scream. He wanted to see if he could make her climax without ever breaking her seal.

If anything it would win a bet he had with Bofur.

Kili kissed down her creamy white sloping hips and made his way down to the fine ginger hairs between her legs. The smell was intoxicating. It was like her own essence only multiplied. It made his throbbing cock beat hard against the stone.

At first he blew cool air against her as if to test of its sensitivity. Which she instantly pushed back against his hand resting on her pubis.

Oh yes, he would make her cry out.

Gently he raised one of her legs and place it on his shoulder, allowing him greater access to her most intimate spot. Leaning in, he gently kissing the tender skin between her folds. It was enough to drive him over the edge. The taste and pheromones filled his mouth and instantly he wanted to devour all of her.

He could barely hold himself back as he licked and suckled at the flesh between her lips. It took all of his will power to resist the desire to plunge his tongue deep inside her. He couldn't risk breaking her seal. Not yet.

But the smell and the taste was driving him wild, not to mention her moans that made it hard to not reach for his manhood for some relief.

Tauriel hips bucked against his hands while he sucked deeply on her clit. The sensation was beyond any pleasure she had ever experienced. As his tongue danced, she felt compelled to reach down and grab his hair as if to anchor herself in reality. Truly nothing could ever feel this good, as though she was about to overflow.

She spread her legs wider, hungry for Kili to explore her deeper. But as he suckled harder and fast she felt herself tipping over the edge.

Kili felt her toes on his shoulder curl up as she rhythmically pushed back against the movement of his tongue.

Her hips bucked wildly against his hands, unable to restrain the overwhelming pleasure that coursed through every fibre of her being.

He too found he could no longer restrain himself and with every flick of his tongue he began to wildly pull at his own throbbing cock. His climax was coming far quicker that he could expect.

In desperation to unhand himself, in one swift moment launched himself out of the water and lifted her hips towards the sky. With her body bent upward he wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her in close to his face and began wildly devouring her once more.

Yet he couldn't restrain the growing pressure within himself as his own swaying hips gently massaged his hard throbbing cock against the small of the back.

He was too close and so he sped up his assault on Tauriel swollen clit.

She instantly let out an incredible moan.

"Oh my – god – Kili yes….Oh my god yes"

Moving a hand slowly up he began to use his thumb in quick succession to his licking which caused her back to arch and her moans to increase in intensity.

In an instant she cried out "Oh god Kili, I'm going to overflow!" and with two hands grabbed the back of his head, forcing his mouth to slam hard into her clitoris, causing him to suck harder. This sent her over the edge and she came hard, squirting molten liquid against his chin.

He could not hold himself back, released himself all over her back. He had never had an orgasm that good before. For a minute he had stars dancing in front of his eyes. He was only thankful he had enough strength left to gently place Tauriel back down on the stone before collapsing back into the water behind them and floating away with the biggest grin on his face.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Wooo! Sexytime! Finally :D Only more hawt and saucy stuff to come in part 5!


	5. Chapter 5

Amrâlimê Part 5

This is a fanfiction I have written about Kili x Tauriel just for the love of it. I do not own any rights to the characters or storylines in the Hobbit (duh) and are simply writing this to unleash one of my favourite ships. Btw this part will be a little on the tame side, no sexy stuff just sweetness. I did after all want to give them the life they deserve :D AND HERE IS MY STORY :D IT IS R RATED, NOT FOR CHILDREN!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When Kili finally opened his eyes he was lying in Tauriel's lap.

"You had me worried for a moment there" she whispered, running her fingers through the hair on his head.

He kissed her hand and placed it gently against his cheek.

"I swear that doesn't usually happed" He laughed looking as though he might go back to sleep again.

"You've got to be more careful," she said sweetly "When I gave you half my life force, it irrevocably tied our life forces together. Now what I feel, you feel. If I am injured, you'll be injured. If you give me that overwhelming pleasure… while pleasuring yourself… it will give you double."

"Oh dear," Kili said sarcastically "I better not push the limits of how much pleasure I can give you. It's tooootally not an incentive to make us orgasm as hard as I can."

She pushed his shoulders, laughing at his silliness.

"Either way Amrâlimê," she jokingly mocked, leaning in for another kiss "You should probably braid my beard, since the first bell has rung."

He laughed at the thought of Tauriel having a beard and rubbed her chin to show his pleasure.

As he slowly sat up he could feel that she had braided his hair while he was out. He sat up and ran his hand over them. Two sides of his head were braided to the skin with a cascade of multiple plats down the back. More extravagant than he was use to but he had to admit, it felt pretty good. Tight with no loose hairs. Fili would approve.

Still moving at a recovery pace, he slowly stood up, helping her to her feet and leading her into the dry room. When he got there he quickly grabbed a warm towel and wrapped it around Tauriel to keep her from getting cold. She smile widely at the gesture, though the towel barely covered her torso. Wrapping a towel around his midriff, he sat her down on a small wooden stool and looked cryptically at her hair.

He was full blown berating himself for not having learnt how to braid. Though her had planned on having a little time to learn before he needed to.

He could braid a beard six ways to Sunday. But the delicate hair of an elf? He had no idea how to make it work. Finally he settled on the one braid he knew, a simple flat plat from the top of her hair down.

Halfway through though, he realised how badly this wasn't working.

Her hair was too silky, it simply fell out at the sides leaving the whole thing looking scruffy.

A gentle knock came at the door.

His heart began to race as he panicked to fix the mess he had made. Was he already out of time? The braid looked terrible and he did not know how to make it work. He knew he should have asked Tauriel's advice. After all it was her hair. A part of him just did not want to face the shame that she was marrying a husband who couldn't braid.

Tauriel tried to comfort him "Really Kili it's fine. I could never get my hair to sit in a braid, so it's very impressive that you even managed to get it this nice. It's really okay"

The gentle knock came again.

"Just a minute!" Kili holler out "I just need to finish Tauriel braid!"

The knock came again followed by the muffled voice of Fili

"Are you both covered?"

"Yes!" Tauriel yelled out before Kili could stop her.

With a swift movement Fili let himself into the room and instantly his eyes to Tauriel's hair.

"Yeah that's not happening" He said in an instant.

"You can't help" Kili began to protest "It's tradition that the groom does the brides hair!"

"Well," Fili stated frankly, using one finger to completely unravel Kili's braid "It's not good enough. That's why I rang the bell 15 minutes early. We now have time to fix this. Honestly Tauriel, I am sorry to break with tradition but going out like that would be an embarrassment to our family"

Pushing Kili aside he rubbed honey onto his hands and instantly began segmenting her hair and putting in the tight braids.

Kili grumbled behind him "I see you've had time to redo your hair"

"Yes," Fili said unflinching from his focus "That's what happens when you know how to braid your hair. Finger."

"What?" Kili asked.

"Finger. Here, hold this." Fili said pointing to a part of Tauriel's hair.

Kili did as his older brother asked much to Tauriel's amusement.

"See," Fili said mockingly "You're helping"

Tauriel could not stifle a giggle that came out as Kili grumbled inaudible profanities behind them. Though she was grateful to be in the hands of someone with a bit more experience.

After a prolonged silence, Fili finally couldn't resist his brotherly urge to push his brother's buttons.

"So, Kili" he began wryly "Is Tauriel still a maid? Because I heard some pretty interesting noises coming from bathhouse just now."

"Oh my goodness" Tauriel gasped in almost a laugh of disbelief.

Kili's pacing back and forth increased as he ground his teeth.

"If you weren't holding clumps of my future wife's hair. I would knock your teeth out." He growled at him.

Fili chuckled. Riling Kili up was just far too easy sometimes.

"I'll have you know, I am" Tauriel said fighting through her embarrassment "Kili is actually quiet the gentleman"

Fili almost choked on his own laughter. Even Kili found himself cracking up leaving Tauriel feeling like she had said something unintentionally funny.

"What?" She cried out.

"Okay…Okay Tauriel" Fili began, putting the finishing touches to her hair "'Gentleman' when used in the company of elves may mean something very demure and bonafide but in dwarfish it's kind of a slang term for…uhhh" turning to his brother for the right words.

Kili gestured as he portrayed "A man who enjoys the company of other men."

Tauriel was still confused.

"Like Thorin?" she asked genuinely.

The both of them lost it. Absolutely cracking up laughing.

"No," Kili, cried with tears of laughter pouring out of his eyes "No, not like Thorin and his company"

"Though he did look at Bilbo awfully affectionately…" Fili added, sending them into further fits of laughter.

"There!" Fili beamed with pride "Now that is hair fit for a wedding."

Tauriel stood up and looked at herself in the mirror.

Fili had done an amazing job. He had actually braided three rosettes into her hair along with a cascade of tightly interwoven braids. It was amazing and unimaginably beautiful

"The girls will add some decoration to it when you come out." Fili grinned, knowing he had far outdone his brother on his wedding day "Awe don't start to cry on me" Fili chuckled upon seeing his brother's reaction.

"Thank you Fili," he sniffled trying desperately to hold back tears "She looks so incredibly beautiful"

Tears ran down his face as he mumbled out "I can't believe I'm so lucky… she's going to be my wife"

Tauriel's smile widened as Fili gave him a big hug and a kiss on the forehead, tears forming in the corners of his own eyes, whispering "You're welcome, alright. But enough with the tears. I won't have anyone calling my brother soft."

Tauriel, overwhelmed by the beauty of her hair, turned to look at her own inferior handiwork.

"Did you also want to take a look at Kili's braids if you have time" she asked nicely.

Fili began to laugh "Seriously Tauriel… you know what this man's hair looks like most of the time! If he let me touch his hair even once a month it wouldn't look half as bad"

"Hey!" Kili piped up "I like my hair loose! It lets the wind through it…"

"And I like your hair not to look like a bird's home, we don't always get what we want!" He joked

"That's it! Out with you" Kili yelled whipping off his towel and whipping at his brother to get out of the room. Literally chasing him out.

Only when Fili was gone did he flip his braids over his shoulder and proudly exclaim "My braids are damn perfect"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Finally their moment had arrived.

As they walked arm in arm down the aisle, past many of the sleepy but smiling faces, Tauriel's heart overwhelmed with happiness.

They had both been quiet emotional during the dressing. One Tauriel started to put his new clothes on, it finally dawned on her that she had won.

They had beaten the odds against Thranduil. They had beaten the prejudice about Dwarves and Elves becoming married. She had even defied death itself for this moment.

And all she could see in his eyes told her he felt exactly the same.

Neither of them could deny what they felt for the other. They couldn't have denied it even from the first time they laid eyes on each other.

Over a year ago she would never have thought that the dwarf who was quiet tall could also have a heart so big.

"I know… all of our traditions are a little strange…" He whispered gently into her ear "But I want my vows to you to mean as much as they do to me…"

She was about to protest that her love was unshakeable but he pressed a warm finger to her lips.

"So I have the first part of something to make you feel a little bit more at home" at which he jumped to a very small basket he had been holding off at the side. Inside, as he revealed was two beautifully interwoven crowns, made purely from the hillside flowers.

"When did you have the time to make these?" Tauriel asked with wide eyed delight.

"Well actually these were the 6th ones I had made… I've been practicing for a while so that when it was time I could make a set…" and he paused for the longest moment "a set that would make me seem like home"

She grabbed his cheek and leaned in, giving him a powerful loving kiss, holding onto him for as long as her arms could bare.

"You are my home." She said with all the love in her heart.

So out they walked. Arm in Arm. Wearing the beautiful crowns of flowers.

Nothing, she felt, could ever top this moment. Nor would she ever trade this memory, not for all the gold in Erebor.

Together walking past the crowds of sleepy, smiling people she couldn't supress her smile. She also couldn't supress a laugh when she saw poor Fili. Despite his beautiful looking hair, tears poured down his face. Unable to hold back the emotions he had pent up till now. Kili separated from Tauriel's hands to approach his brother, kissing him on the cheek and telling him that he loved him. Fili only just managed to sob back that he loved him too.

Bereta had given her the low down on what to expect for this part of the ceremony.

They each lay down on the opposite sides of a large cushion underneath the blessing tree, gazing up into its beautifully jewelled branches. Starting with Kili they both took the same vow.

 _I say for all here, see the one I have chosen and know my love is true._

 _My beloved will be my shield and my strength._

 _I will always fight for them and stand by their side._

 _In calm and in even stronger in turmoil._

 _Only with them will I shared my hearth,_

 _The birth of my children and the love in my home._

 _I promise to uphold their honour and hold them_

 _As my only one for all the days of my life._

With Tauriel's oath sworn, she moved herself over to the other side of the pillow so that she could lie directly next to Kili. As she rested her head down, he placed his hands around her face and gently stroked her cheek.

"I love you Tauriel" he whispered gently to her, bring her face to his for a gentle kiss.

As he pulled away the room filled with cheers.

Their union finally complete, the crowd approached the union tree, throwing huge handfuls of flowers into its branches. As the petals trickled down, all Tauriel could see was the love in Kili's eyes surrounded by the rain to petals.

He swiftly caught something out of the air.

Not a petal, but a bright blue diamond.

Kili rubbed it between his fingers and smiled gently.

"It's the colour of your eyes"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

High above the union tree on one of the many overhanging stone bridges sat two very unlikely allies, watching the wedding come to it happy conclusion.

While Thorin was fully invited to participate in the wedding celebrations and very may could of sat with the rest of the guests, he knew that this is where he needed to be, next to a man he once called enemy.

"Thankyou" Legolas whispered to Thorin, desperate to not give away his existence "I didn't know how much I wanted to be here for this".

Thorin nodded towards the long haired elf in a secret understanding.

"Out of all the people she left behind," Thorin said solemnly "You are the only one she mentioned as someone she missed. You must've been friends for many years"

"I must admit Thorin Oakenshield that I did not come with the purest of intentions. Tauriel is my oldest and dearest friend and part of me came here to re-inforce my father's ideals. That her love for the dwarf was a folly. That she was making a life altering mistake that would tarnish her for many years to come. But now as I sit here, as I see the smile on her face, I know I could live a thousand years and never be so wrong again"

Thorin smiled at this knowing he too had once shared the same thoughts, though was not as open with them as Thranduil.

But yet both of their hearts had been swayed.

Legolas knew his father would not be able to see past his anger towards her for her actions, but he knew in some small way he could show his solidarity.

"Please give this to the newlyweds" he asked Thorin, handing him a small block of Elvish Mithrillian steel "It's not enough to make a weapon out of it. But it should be enough to make a wedding band out of"

"Dwarves don't usually give rings" Thorin said quietly "But, knowing Kili, he will want to. He wants his vows to mean as much to his own kind as it does to yours."

"Thank you, again King Thorin" Legolas stated, grabbing the hog tied intruder out from next to him. But as he walked towards the exit he turned his head to ask one last request "I think it would be best… If she did not know I was here"

"I would promise," Thorin said with a hearty chuckle "But elvish eyes are sharper than mine by far, she will know when she sees the steel."

Legolas chuckled almost sadly "Then hopefully she will see it as an olive branch… that not all elves stand against her."

And with that he carried the intruder elf to his horse and rode off into the distance.

Thorin couldn't help but take some satisfaction, knowing that Legolas would now go and tell his father not only his men had failed but that Kili and Tauriel were married. Even better, by the time Legolas reached the Mirkwood, they would be bonded for life - maybe even have a little grandnephew on the way for him. Thranduil would have truly lost.

Who knows how he'll respond to that kind of failure.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So a little short today but I wanted a nice one… before I delve back into cumshots and hardcore prawns. :D But yes more to come :P Look out for part 6 sorry this one was a little late!


	6. Chapter 6

Amrâlimê Part 6

This is a fanfiction I have written about Kili x Tauriel just for the love of it. I do not own any rights to the characters or storylines in the Hobbit (duh) and are simply writing this to unleash one of my favourite ships THIS IS WHAT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR WOOT WOOT SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! :D AND HERE IS MY STORY :D IT IS R RATED, NOT FOR CHILDREN!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" Bereta and Georgina yelled as Tauriel attempted to down the last dregs of her drink.

Bereta had warned her that drinking would be involved, though she had no idea how much Dwarves usually put away at weddings. Tauriel could feel her joints begin to relax as her vision began to sway. She wouldn't say that she was fully drunk yet, but she was well and truly on her way to being merry.

"How do you think the boys are doing?" Georgina joked to the circle of girls.

"I recon if Kili is as good a smithy as he claims to be they should be finishing up around now. Though I should hope his skills at the forge far outweigh his skills as a braider" Bereta retorted, fully aware that Tauriel's hair was not the handiwork of her new husband.

Tauriel knew her new husband was not a fan of braids. He had, in fact, asked Tauriel to completely unravel his own after the wedding was complete, grateful that she too like his hair loose. Tauriel couldn't help but wonder if a Dwarvish wife would have put up with as much.

Between large pints of Dwarvish wine, Tauriel had almost forgotten that Kili was hard at work forging their hearth weapon. She too was wondering how he was doing.

Their parting had been quiet abrupt.

As soon as the wedding was finished a large group of men had surrounded Kili, breaking the contact they had with each other.

Bereta would tell her later as they entered into the feasting hall that it's much harder to get a man to work at the forge when all he's thinking about is sneaking off with his new bride. It's not a wedding party if the bride and groom never make it.

However, as jarring as their parting had been, Kili at least seemed to be at ease. Despite everything that had transpired this night, she was finally allowing himself to loosen his grip on Tauriel. Although still hesitant to be apart from her, the look on his face said that he trusted his friends and family to keep their eyes on her while his were turned away.

Inspiration had lit up in his eyes too. Thorin had approached him right after the wedding and handed him a block of silvery metal that Tauriel thought she recognised. But it flew past her vision before she could properly identify it. Though as Thorin whispered into Kili's ear his eyes lit up like glow stones.

She could only wonder at what he was going to make with it all.

"What do you think he's going to make?" Bereta asked, refilling Tauriel's glass to the brim.

"Well," Tauriel began thinking carefully "I would say a bow, we are both archers after all. But we also got a total of five gems from the union tree. It seems like a lot of stones to embed in a bow"

"Well it's not like the object forged has to be functional!" Georgina chuckled "I mean it just needs to sit above your hearth, not take down the army of Thranduil!"

Bereta instantly whacked Georgina in the arm and hissed at her to shut up, a faux pas that was probably very out of place for and Elvish-Dwarvish wedding. Though Tauriel didn't take offence. She was way passed tipsy and having too good a time to be brought down by old stigmas.

Swiftly changing the subject Bereta suddenly became excited "OH! We should give you our gifts!"

Tauriel had already received many gifts from people she had never even met before. Though most of them seemed like things that Kili would need more than herself. She was still equally honoured and thanked each person individually for their gifts.

Being that these people had stood by her almost since she'd arrived in Erebor, she knew these gifts would be the ones she most treasure.

Despite them having worked effortlessly to get her wedding dress ready and place the final touches to it this evening, it seems they had taken the time to actually make things on the side.

"We know that our clothes do not fit you" Bereta said with a broad smile "So the girls and I each made a dress for you, with the extra length so that you would feel more comfortable in your new home."

Tears welled in the corners of Tauriel's eyes.

Each dress was made in the style of the region where the girls came from and were intricately made.

"Thankyou" she said through the tears, jumping off her seat and embracing each of them in turn.

"You have no idea how much this means to me" Tauriel sobbed.

It could have been all the booze, but the warmth that her new community was showing her was more than she could handle. It took them several minutes to get her to stop hugging people. She was just overwhelmed with joy.

Though the tender atmosphere was swiftly broken by the barrage of drunk men that came crashing through the large doors of the feasting hall.

Kili, who seemed to be riding the shoulders of the rowdy group, seemed to have more than drunk his fill with his time at the forge. In his left hand, he pumped a beautiful silver bow thrusting it high into the air.

He quickly scanned the crowd looking for Tauriel. Upon his roaming eyes settling on her face, he instantly leap down from the shoulders of his comrades. Through the crowd of people he rushed over to her, sweeping her off the floor and spinning her in the air.

As he placed her back down she leant into and kisses him passionately on the lips. She was instantly hit with a wave of new aromas, from the smell of burning steel to wafting scent of mead.

Plus the unique smell of crispy hair.

Kili leaned in and handed Tauriel the beautiful bow he had forged. It was incredible, to think that a large block of silver had been so masterfully manipulated into the gorgeously intricate engraved weapon. She also quickly recognised that he had set the three emeralds into the glimmering silver handle with patterns that resembled elements of both the Dwarvish and elvish arts.

Georgina was right though. This definitely was not a functional weapon, which made it no less magnificent.

She couldn't help herself but jokingly ask "So what happened to the other stones?" which left her feeling like she was beginning to pick up a little of Fili's sarcasm.

But for Kili the bow had been an afterthought.

The one thing he wanted to make more than any other is the thing he had started with. Thorin had told him about an elvish marriage tradition where the couple exchanged rings to symbolise their eternal love. He wanted Tauriel and himself to have a matching set. For her, a ring with a warm stone to symbolise the warmth of the love in his heart. For him, the light blue stone, the stone that reminded him of her eyes.

Gently, he grasped her left hand, and slid a beautiful orange stoned silver ring on her hand.

Only it wasn't silver.

She recognised it immediately and it confirmed everything she thought it was when she had seen the block Thorin had given Kili.

"Kili, this is beautiful. Where did you get it?" she asked in surprise.

He chuckled lightly at her shock.

"That, Amrâlimê, is a Kili original. Thorin gave me the metal for it. He said it was elven so I knew it was destined for your finger. You will not find a ring like it in all of Erebor…" he whispered.

Tauriel had instantly recognised the ring to be made of Elvish steel. Something the dwarves neither possessed nor mined for.

In an instant her eyes flickered to Thorin.

Across the room, he gently pressed a finger to his lips. This was all she needed, to know that in some way this had been a gift from Legolas. One day, she would interrogate Thorin about it.

But until then, she would keep it a secret.

After all, as he tenderly held her hand she realised he wore one just like it with the same Dwarvish coils and stone. Only his ring held the blue stone that reminded him so much of her eyes. She kissed him deeper, knowing how much he had put into making all this possible for her.

"Yeah those rings are unlike any other in Erebor," Kili scoffed breaking their romantic moment "only in that they have far more of Kili's hair smelted into it!" letting out a loud laughed from behind them before swiftly grabbing a pitcher of ale and downing it.

Kili instantly took the bait and swiftly tackled his brother, play wrestling with him.

Almost with ease Kili managed to place Fili in a headlock and ruffled his braids back and forth on his head. The crowd of onlookers let out a cheer at the wild brawl unfolding for their entertainment.

"You shouldn't waste your energy brother!" Fili yelled twisting out of the headlock and lifting his younger brother over his shoulder and spinning him "You need to save it as not to disappoint your new wife later this evening!"

Kili lifted himself up and caught hold of a chandelier, tightly wrapping his legs around his brother and lifting him off into the air. "I have enough strength to plough my wife and beat you, brother!" he yelled merrily.

"Oh so you're going to plough me are you?" Tauriel said coyly, catching them both off guard.

A second later the chandelier ripped out of the ceiling above sending them both laughing and crashing to the floor below. They could hardly laugh through having the wind knocked out of them.

But, still covered in a layer of dust, they both slowly got to their feet and hugged. Both were now satisfied that they had injured themselves sufficiently for one night and headed towards their loves for the evening. Kili to his new wife and Fili to a large open barrel of Meade.

Tauriel wiped some of the dust of Kili's face and laughed heartily.

"To think," she laughed "With all that cleaning, you managed to get dirty again so quickly"

He smiled broadly, pulling her in quickly for a big, dirty kiss. And although she struggled playfully to keep him away, he wiped as much dirty on her face as he could.

"All the better to plough you with" he joked.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Finally after hours of partying, Kili could barely contain himself any longer. He slid in close to Tauriel and place a hand between her legs. "I want to take you upstairs now" he whispered gently, sliding his hand all the way up between her thighs. She let out a little moan in surprise and his sudden advancement.

Tauriel was unsure if they were even allowed to, Bereta had not told her as much.

In Elvish weddings, the fathers of the couple would deliver them to their new home and was unsure about what Dwarvish custom dictated to her. As Kili applied pressure to the sensitive nub over the silk between her legs she knew she wanted to be ravished more than ever.

But she couldn't let herself falter to carnal desire. She would be mortified if she offended anyone.

"I mean, how do we get away?" she asked him back in a hushed tone.

He laughed a little, emptying the last dregs from his cup.

"We wait for the next song to start, then we slip out that door there." He gestured, nodding to the exit.

"Are we allowed?" She asked again more tentatively.

"It is our wedding party" He chuckled raising an eyebrow.

Almost as quickly Kili jumped to his feet and began a round of chanting that filled the whole hall with one of the many Dwarven drinking songs that consisted only of yelling.

After the second chorus hit, Kili swiftly pulled Tauriel to her feet and in a mad dash they swiftly headed out the door and up the stairs.

However Kili could hardly contain himself as they approached the top of the stairs. Using the height to his advantage, he thrush Tauriel at the wall and hoicked up her dress to feel the raw flesh underneath. He pressed his lips hard into hers, crushing her in a deep and powerful kiss.

Tauriel let out a deep guttural moan as he rubbed tight circles between her legs, sending waves of pleasure crashing up her spine.

But quickly it became too much for him, and his overwhelming desire to taste her once more made his mouth begin to salivate. He dove his head down to her pelvis and began to suckle at what little flesh was exposed.

"Oh god… Kili not here…" Tauriel managed to moan out "Someone could see…"

Kili knew he should stop. But once the taste had touched his lips, all he wanted was to consume more.

Kili danced his tongue through her barely concealed flesh till he found the little mound of flesh that above her entrance that he had been seeking. The effect was immediate as her barely repressed moans filled the space around him. He quickly raised his hands up to her hips, as only to stead her, as her legs began to tremor and crumple from the pleasure ravishing her body.

But he did not relent. Rather alternating between sucking and licking as she almost buckled completely over him, only able to steady herself by grasping tightly to his shoulders.

The break only came when the noise of the door below struck his ear. Instantly he darted out from under her skirt and began to drag her up onto the landing of their floor. Unable to bear another second without pleasuring each other, they broke out into a full blown run towards their room. It was like they were kids again.

Upon reaching the door Kili swiftly flung Tauriel onto the bed inside and shutting the door behind him.

Out of breath, his chest heavily rising and falling, he took a moment just to look at her lying on the stone bed below him. The silk of her dress outline the beautiful curves of her body.

A single moment of calm before the storm.

Kili couldn't hold back his passion any further.

He had been burning for her all night.

The taste of her had been raging through him. Overpowering him. Intoxicating him with her smell.

If it had been up to him he would have taken her on the pillow they were married on.

If he hadn't had the responsibly of the forging after the union, he may have tried to take her directly up here. Party be damned.

But he had let himself be patient and now knew that it had been worth it.

Now he had her.

He had done everything right by her, to honour her and beholden to her. She was as much his as he was hers. He could satisfy everything he had been craving without any further guilt.

Without another second they crashed into each other's arms, wildly tearing off the others clothing in a frenzied passion.

Tauriel had been lusting after Kili just as deeply and did not want another second to pass without him inside of her. She had been waiting months for this. She did not want to spend another second without being bonded to him. She wanted all of him.

As she removed the shirt from his muscular form she couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of his physique. It was not the first time she had seen it and yet her reaction was still the same as if it was. He was so beautiful and, despite having been covered in the soot of the forge and the dust from the ceiling, the overwhelming masculine smell that engulfed her nostrils only drove her further into passion.

She pulled her dress over her head, underskirts and all, so that she was completely naked to the air. His fervent kisses intensified as the both gasped for air in between frenzied kisses.

Kili could hardly hold himself back. Though his manhood strain against the laces of his pants he wanted to run his eyes over every inch of her beauty. As he ran his hands up and down her perfect naked form he couldn't resist tracing his fingers over the perfect mound of her breast, carefully watch her nipples harden beneath his fingers.

But the compulsion to merge his entire form with hers was overwhelming. He wanted to be in as close to her as possible. As close as his physical body would allow him to merge their hearts.

He allowed his entire naked chest to press directly onto her, his bronze sun-soaked body pressing into her creamy flesh. As her cool naked form pressed against his own, he could feel the pressure building in his pants while his lips continued to collide above.

As the warmth of the stone beneath her rippled up through her body into his own, he could feel it only emblazon his passion. He had not accounted for leaving the uncovered stone by the blazing hearth would warm the bed so much. But he was grateful that the stone would keep them both warm enough to not require sheets. It was the way he wanted to take her for the first time.

The hearth.

Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Oh shit," he suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Tauriel asked with sudden breathless shock.

A knock came at the door.

They both froze again, despite having no legitimate reason to. For all Tauriel knew they were not doing anything wrong. In fact they had done everything right.

With no response uttered, the door quickly creaked open a gap and Fili's arm came flying through the gap holding the bow Kili had crafted for their wedding. Kili moved a hand to his face in embarrassment.

Tauriel completely roared with laughter.

Adjusting the erection he was barely keeping in his trousers, Kili slunk up and took the bow from Fili's hand which vanished as quickly as it had appeared, the door shutting as swiftly as it had opened.

"Thank you" Kili grumbled as he walked over to the hearth. Realising that in his hurry to bed Tauriel he had completely forgotten his duty to place their hearth weapon in its place. It wouldn't have mattered to him. But for somethings, tradition was just tradition.

It didn't help that Tauriel was lying naked on their stone bed laughing at him, realising of the two jobs Kili needed to do, he had forgotten one of them.

Resting the bow against the wall above the hearth he turned back to look at Tauriel.

She was radiantly beautiful. Her braids had begun to unwind which only enhanced the look of lust in her eyes. Her body was a creamy white and as Kili lay down next to her he couldn't help but run his fingers down the milky hills of her hips. It was enough to almost make him burst out of his pants.

Tauriel rolled his shoulder back as she positioned herself on top of him to resume the gentle kissing.

"I want to do to you, what you did to me in the bath house" she whispered, her voice becoming breathy and heated.

"And I would let you in a heartbeat," he said reconnecting with her kisses and rolling her back over so he was once again on top. "But at this stage I would not last a second. Having spent the entire night thinking about what flesh awaited me underneath that silky satin dress you were wearing."

He then leaned down taking one of her soft supple breasts in his hand and winding his tongue around her nipple once more. She writhed and moaned underneath him making noises that alone could have brought him to climax. But he still had much he wanted to do.

His pants were almost hanging off him at this stage and with a few strong kicks he managed to remove them altogether.

With his manhood fully exposed, he couldn't resist planting it directly between her thighs, rubbing it back and forth over her clitoris. Tauriel gasped in pure ecstasy, her hips bucking upwards to position him at her entrance.

"I want you inside of me right now" she uttered, rubbed her hands over Kili's muscular shoulders.

"All good things to those who wait Amrâlimê" Kili whispered, turning his head and kissing the palm of her hand "But I still need to warm you up… as you may have noticed… we are not exactly designed for each other"

"I can handle it" Tauriel said grasping desperately at Kili.

"You will need to," he chuckled lightly at her lusty desperation "But even a Dwarvish woman needs a little warming before the fun can commence" returning to sucking and her erected nipples.

But even as he pulled his cock away from her entrance, he could feel that she was already heavily wet. It would not take much more to get her there.

But, as he reminded himself, his girth was significantly bigger than her anatomy may allow. Breaking her seal would hurt but maybe not as much as taking him to the hilt.

"And as I said before" he continued, pinching her nipples as he drew away "I can always break your seal with my tongue first… pleasure you wholly before taking you completely."

"No" she gasped "I want it to be your sword that breaks my shield."

He knew she had thought about this carefully. Who was he to deny her this? He had denied her for long enough. Even though every fibre of him did not wish to bring her pain. He knew it would be brief and she could bare it.

He moved himself down her body. Tracing over her white skin and moving down across the light ginger hairs between her thigh.

He would not deny her.

But he would also not deny himself one more taste before he did.

The moment her skin touched his tongue, he felt the blood begin to rush through him again. He knew this time he did not need to restrain himself either.

Instantly he began licking her in long strides, from the bottom of her lips to bud of her clitoris, allowing his tongue to gently caress the inside her as far as he was allowed.

She pulled back slightly at the new sensation of pleasure erupted up her spine.

Satisfied by her groans, Kili used two fingers to move her labia out of the way so that he had more access to her directly. One lick was enough to know he had hit the nail on the head, her hands thrusting into his hair to push him down harder while her eyelashes fluttered and the red passion flushed her cheeks. He obliged her, sucking down on her nub hard.

"Oh my god… yes Kili… Oh keep going…" Tauriel gasped, her hips bucking against the pressure of his sucking.

With his free hand Kili was only just able to press her pelvis back down to the stone. The roughness of Kili's face in combination with hot stone grinding against was only making the whole experience multiplied.

As she looked down into his eyes as he consumed her, she could see the ferocious lust burning within him. A dangerous level of carnal desire that was feeding off the pleasure as much as satisfying his own.

"Oh god… I can't bear it… I need you now" she finally cried out.

That was all Kili needed to hear. Licking her entirely for a little added lubrication, he shuffled his body up so that his hips were lined up with her entrance. He enjoyed the noises she made as he rubbed his manhood over the wetness between her legs.

Kili was unable to keep it up for long as overwhelming urge to sink himself into her flesh consumed him. Gently he allowed the tip of his penis to drop between the folds of her skin. The wet warmth was almost too exquisite to handle.

He reached up and grasped a hold of her hand.

"Are you ready" he asked, genuinely worried about how much he would hurt her.

She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth.

"I am ready" she said confidently, lying her beautiful body back down against the stone.

Kili drew a deep breath and very slowly slid himself in enough that the tip of his penis touched her hymen. Her breaths instantly increased as the pleasure of his insertion began to take hold. Very gradually he allowed himself to apply some pressure, hoping that her shield would give way without much force.

He would not be so lucky.

He found himself pushing a little harder.

"Oh," Tauriel gasped at the increase in pressure.

Kili grasped her hand a little tighter, more for his own comfort than hers.

He had to keep repeat to himself that it was just a little pain she would have to endure, then he could be gentle with her again.

But even using her hand to pull himself in, the shield did not budge and inch.

"Male elves wouldn't happen to have a barb or a small blade on the end of their genitals do they?" He asked, only half-jokingly.

She giggled lightly but still bit her lip nervously. He was literally battling with the proof that she was inexperienced at this as he was. At least with elves.

Finally his frustration gave way and unwrapped his hand from her own and firmly grasping her hips with both hands. The force of her body resisting against his was putting more of a strain on his manhood than he would have liked. But he understood that his pain would not equate to hers, especially considering the force he was using. As a last ditch attempt he reached up one of his leg against the stone beneath him and used the entire force he had to make it break.

With a large *pop* her shield ruptured… unfortunately also forcing Kili's entire girth thrusting deeply inside of Tauriel.

She cried out with the sudden rush of pain that completely engulfed her body.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kili cried out, realising the injury he must have inflicted on her.

Clenching her teeth, Tauriel pulled Kili in tight to her, pressing his head to her stomach.

Kili placed gentle kisses on her stomach as she clenched tightly onto him. However, despite his guilt, he couldn't help but react to the tightness surrounding him. She had engulfed him all the way up to his hilt – a thought that only made his cock throb harder.

Though the pain had been sharp, it seemed to be already dissipating as the lay there, leaving only the feeling like her entire insides were filled to the brim. Slowly she recognised that something deep inside her was causing her immense pleasure. Coercing her to press back against the hardness of Kili's throbbing erection.

The overwhelming pleasure was rapidly consuming the pain of her injury.

Kili pulled himself out a little to survey the damage. As soon as he moved back he could see the bleeding had begun and felt a sickness instantly rise in his gut.

"You're bleeding pretty bad," he began, face pale with concern "We can stop if you want. I am sure we are bonded now…"

Tauriel grabbed his hips and, much to Kili's surprise, drove his manhood back deep inside her where he hit the spot that caused her such ecstasy. She cried out again, this time with all the pleasure that his movement had forced into her. She wanted more.

He was sure from the look on her face that she was still in some pain but for some reason her moans were enough to drive him wild. He kissed her stomach, unsure of what to do next.

"It's okay Kili." Tauriel whispered breathlessly "I want this."

Kili felt an overwhelming amount of guilt rage through his body. He did not want to inflict any more harm on her. Yet the throbbing of his own cock was hungry to be satisfied by her. Gradually, he submitted himself in to his more carnal need and began gently rocking his hips back and forth.

With each gentle movement Tauriel's moans began to increase.

He attempted greatly to restrict himself as much as he could, but as the speed and intensity increased, as did her moans of ecstasy. He found the carnal hunger of his cock winning against his better judgement and as he thrust into her, the incredible heat and pressure of her tightness driving him to crave more.

Not soon after, he found himself mounting one of her legs onto his shoulder as only to plough himself into her deeper, knowing full well that she had no space deeper to go. Her intense cried of pleasure drew him closer and closer to his climaxing point. Even though he could feel himself running short of time, he continued to thrust into her as powerfully as he could. Determined to give her a powerful orgasm to remember.

Tauriel too felt herself reaching her limit. Each of his powerful thrust plunging deep inside her, filling her completely as he sent waves of pleasure amplified throughout her body. Her back arched in uncontrollable ecstasy as he began to rub her clit in rhythm with his powerful thrusts.

As she overflowed she felt her entire innards clamp down tightly around Kili's manhood while ripples of orgasm travelled down her twitching vagina.

The power of her clamp was too much for even Kili to bare, although he had been making movements to preserve himself to last longer, the pressure of her orgasm caused him to instantly climax, spraying her insides with hot seed.

With every muscle in his body shaking from the expulsion of power he allowed himself to collapse on top of her, panting heavily.

"Oh my god Kili" Tauriel finally managed to pant out "That was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced"

Kili felt exactly the same. The pleasure he felt with Tauriel outweighed anything he had ever experienced before. Yet as the bright lights danced in front of his pupils he knew sadly he would not be able to handle another round of it this evening.

"I love you" he managed to gasp out while he desperately raced to catch his breath.

"I love you too" she whispered tenderly, pulling his head in toward her chest and allowing him to rest there.

"You can pass out now if you need to" she giggled a little.

"Ha!" He managed to croak out "I am not so feeble that I need to pass…"

At which point he passed out.

Tauriel couldn't help but chuckle at her poor husband slip into unconsciousness. But no sooner as she felt his warmth envelop her, she found herself drifting off into a comfortable happy sleep.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

WHOOP WHOOP! The first shots are fired but these are not the last. Next chappie is gonna be a bit different. I wanna see who else is bumping uglies in Erebor. So stay tuned for that in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Amrâlimê Part 7

This is a fanfiction I have written about Kili x Tauriel just for the love of it, though this section will contain a huge element of Bilbo x Thorin…For reasons. I do not own any rights to the characters or storylines in the Hobbit (duh) and are simply writing this to unleash one of my favourite ships! Also you must know that even though I have changed a few things Bilbo does eventually return to the shire in time for LOTR Though that is a story for another day! :D AND HERE IS MY STORY :D IT IS R RATED, NOT FOR CHILDREN!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tauriel and Kili stood silently looking down at their stone bed. Kili's hand resting on his cheek thoughtfully and Tauriel picking her fingernails anxiously.

"It really does look like we killed an animal on it doesn't it?" Tauriel finally managing to put words to what they were both thinking.

Kili scratched the back of his head and gave her a half worried smile. "I did say you were bleeding…" he mumbled mildly defensively.

Tauriel shot him a look and rolled her eyes.

He could not pass the buck on this one.

"Maybe if we washed a little bit of it off… you know… make it look a little less..." Tauriel whispered struggling to find the words.

Kili rubbed his brow. Kili knew all too well they couldn't touch the blood now. They had to simply leave it, lest anyone contest the consummation of their marriage. Even though a long day of eating and feasting were ahead, he simply just wanted this day to be over.

He did not want to deal with the sly looks people were going to give him or whispered giggles.

He knew damn well people were going to talk about this and the whole idea that everyone by dinnertime tonight will have seen the mess they had made of their bloodstone made his stomach churn.

"I can't look at this anymore." Kili finally protested "Let's just go down to the dining hall and get this over with"

With a gentle grasp he opened the door to his room and slowly lead Tauriel out, she was, after all, still quiet raw.

As soon as Kili stepped out into the hallway he was met with a very familiar, sneering face.

"Did you have fun?" Fili joked with a huge grin on his face.

"Fili… Maybe now's not the…" Kili began only to be put in a headlock by his laughing brother and dragged back into the room.

Fili's smile, though, lasted all of a second before it dropped.

The headlock he held around his brother's neck fell away.

"The fuck did you do to her?" Fili gasped. His head whirled around to Tauriel "Are you alright?" he asked, face draining of blood.

Tauriel could not stifle a giggle at Fili's clear over reaction. "Yes, Fili, I am fine. We just got a little carried away" She responded cheerfully.

Fili looked like he had been smacked in the mouth. "A…buh...it…" He stuttered out between exacerbations at her response. "A little carried away!? This is not 'a little' carried away!" he spat out turning to his brother "Did you forget when to stop or something!?"

Fili rubbed his eyes in frustration while Kili shoved his brother away.

"Look, it doesn't matter" Kili began determined to get away from the mess they had created "What's done is done and that's how it looks, alright? Can we just move on?"

"Can Tauriel even move on her own?" Fili spat in disbelief.

Kili had had enough of his brother's sarcasm and stormed out of the room, practically dragging Tauriel with him. It wasn't until she asked him to slow down that he remembered that she was still tender, and apologised profusely for it. This just wasn't going to be his day.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The jokes had followed him all day.

It took Tauriel almost 20 minutes to convince him to go to the dinner feast after Bofur asked Kili how his "Trauma victim" was going. Kili was determined to just be done with the rest of the celebration.

Even the cheers of the crowd as they entered the room didn't brighten his spirits. All he wanted to do was go back to his room, cover the bloody stone and sleep with Tauriel in his arms. He longed for the moment he could have her alone again. No even in a sexual way, he just wanted to hold her and kiss her.

He had been thinking about the possibility of taking her away from Erebor for a short while too. On his travels he had heard many humans call it a honeymoon, a sweet holiday for newlyweds. Though he doubted Thorin would let him go. Erebor was still in disarray and needed all the men it could muster to get her up and running again.

Any escape would be appreciated right now. But Tauriel had asked him to be at the feast and he knew he would do anything for her. As much as he would never say the words out loud, one look from those big doughy blue eyes and he was wrapped around her little finger.

His patience however lasted a whole of six seconds.

As soon as he had sat down Fili dumped a full glass on red wine directly over his head.

Tauriel looked at Fili in horror, almost immediately jumping to her feet to verbally tear Fili a new one.

However, Kili's reflexes where sharper and pulled her back down before she could make a scene.

"It's another bloody Dwarvish tradition Tauriel" he spat before downing his drinking.

Kili then threw his cup down and exacerbated yelled out to the table "Alright, get on with it you bastards!"

One by one people came up behind Kili and poured red wine over his head. Tauriel could only look on in a kind of half laughing, half pitying sort of way. But as people poured the wine, a few stopped to congratulate him. Finally she realised, though a crude gesture, these people in a way were honouring him and his marriage to Tauriel. That the red wine symbolised the fact that they had seen Tauriel and Kili's blood stone and recognised that their marriage was consummated. It suddenly all seemed so very Dwarvish to her, that with one gesture they could both give him a very seriously blessing while mocking him senseless.

"Stop that immediately!" Thorin's booming voice echoed throughout the hall.

Even noise in the hall came to a shuddering silence as the king's words commanded the attention of every corner of the room.

"We are trying to build a new Erebor with a finite amount of resources and you are here wasting wine with a bygone tradition that mocks all which we are trying to hold sacred" Thorin's voice yelled loudly.

The words shuddered through every bone in the room, many heads turning downwards in guilt.

Even Tauriel felt her eyes hit the floor, even though she hadn't wasted any.

Thorin continued, filling up his own glass silently behind the crowd, "And if I should find any more, of these outdated… backwater… redundant…food and drink wasting activities…" He yelled before dumping the entire contents of the glass over Kili's head and erupting into laughter.

The entire room broke down into fits of laughter. Kili could only nod his head, he had truly been had by his uncle. He couldn't believe the old man had pranked them all so thoroughly.

Kili couldn't help but crack a wide smile.

"Alright, uncle, you had me going for a moment there" Kili said standing up to give his uncle a large wet hug that Thorin swiftly dodged.

Tauriel was relieved to finally see Kili in good spirits and finally allowed herself to laugh along with the crowd.

"I have a surprise guest for you as well," Thorin finally announced wrapping his arms around Kili and Fili "Come on out!" he yelled to a figure patiently waiting in the hallways outside of the feast halls.

Both brother's eyes lit up as the hobbit whom they had come to know as family entered the great hall.

"Bilbo!" they both chanted in unison, rushing to embrace their old friend.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kili washed his hands in the bowl and dried them off. He couldn't wait to make it back to the great hall to share more stories with Bilbo. He had no idea how his uncle had managed to get him here so quickly from the shire, especially so that he could also share in the festivities after his wedding.

But all the more glad that Tauriel had begged him to go. The night was shaping up to be very enjoyable.

He would not have torn himself away from the fun had he not drunk too much wine.

He also greatly desired to clean at the least some of the wine off, which was now becoming sticky.

But as he stumbled a little uneasily out of the men's room he realised his beautiful wife was waiting for him. Her sultry gaze met with his.

"I wanted to thank you for staying at the feast" she said smoothly, biting her bottom lip.

Kili did not immediately get what she was imply and clumsily stumbled over to her, pulling on her long ginger hair so she would bend over to give him a kiss. Tauriel couldn't help but laugh at the childish gesture to get some affection.

"Your welcome" he slurred merrily.

Still only inches from his face she whispered her intentions again but a little clearer for her drunken husband.

"Come with me"

"But the party is back that way, in the great hall" he mumbled, slightly confused.

Tauriel opened a storage room door down the hallway and raised her skirt so that she could be painfully obvious.

"I don't think we'll be too long…" she whispered coyly and winking at him.

Her meaning finally hit him, and in an instant he went running down the hallway, swiftly jumping into the storage room after her and slamming the door.

The thought of more amazing sex with his beautiful wife seemed to get his blood pumping hard enough to sober him enough to realise what they were doing.

Tauriel threw Kili into a chair at the back before he could say anything. His reflexes to save himself greatly dulled by the amount of booze he had consumed. She swiftly began removing his belt and had begun untying the laces to his trousers before he had enough cognition to pull himself up.

"Wait!" he suddenly blurted out "Aren't you still too tender to… take me?"

Worry clearly evident across his drunken expression. But Tauriel's sly gaze did not waver. He was, after all, correct. In her current state she would not be able to handle another round like last night. But she had no intention of ravishing him. She merely wanted to reward good behaviour with good things.

"Yes Kili" she said placing gentle kisses along the muscular dip around his hips "But I don't want to have sex"

As she began to kiss he began to let out the most blissful moans and she knew, although he may have no idea what was coming, that he was going to enjoy it.

She slid his pants slowly down, just enough to reveal his throbbing manhood to the air.

"Wait," he tried ask again "what are we going to do then…..oh"

Tauriel cut him off, running her long tongue along the length of his manhood before slowly plunging his entire girth down her throat.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Thorin had asked to see Bilbo before he went to bed that night.

Though Bilbo doubted he would be much of a conversationalist – Dwarves were notorious for their drinking and they had not gone easy on him. Still he had not been able to say much in the dining hall to him, being inundated with members of the company craving his attention.

Though as Bilbo approached Thorin's door he could feel a sense of dread rise in his throat. Thorin's moods were not always the most predictable, even at the best of times.

Bilbo was also still dealing with a lot of conflicting feelings about Thorin. When Bilbo held Thorin, thinking he was about to watch him die, he felt nothing but anguish for the man he had spent several months coming to know and love. But then again, only an hour before had ordered his men to throw his over the wall of Erebor. So yeah, conflicted was a good word.

As he entered the room and his eyes met with those of the older Dwarf, his confliction churned even greater.

"I am glad you came see me" Thorin began with pleasantries, but Bilbo could feel something brimming beneath the surface.

"Yes, well, you asked to see me…" Bilbo could hear the feebleness in his own words.

"Yes, I did," Thorin chuckled "I have some questions for you"

Bilbo could feel a hardness in his throat as he swallowed, he had half suspected an interrogation might await him here. But for the life of him he wasn't prepared for it.

"Sure…sure….umm… what can I… help… you with" He managed to bumble out

Thorin could help but smile at the hobbits bumbling. It was something he had come to find quite adorable about him.

"I sent the message for you to celebrate with us two days ago…" Thorin began with a gentle seriousness "It takes 2 months to travel from the Shire to Erebor on the fastest horse… and yet here you are"

Bilbo felt the guilt rise up in his stomach. He knew exactly how he had gotten here so soon.

He approached Thorin, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. From his pocket he produced the acorn that he had carried on the adventure they had shared and handed it to Thorin.

"I arrived back in the shire…" Bilbo said sombrely "I came home to an empty house which my so called friends had pillaged. Heh… they barely even recognised me…"

Thorin couldn't help but raise his arms up to hold the shoulders of the smaller man.

"I had no friends, no home, no life. I had come home to a shell of a life I barely recognised. It was standing in that empty hovel that I remembered that the only time I truly felt at home…"

Thorin looked longingly into the hobbits eyes, desperately searching for the words he so desperately wanted to hear. But Bilbo caught himself short of admitting anything, he knew that he couldn't anymore.

"Was with the company." Bilbo finally allowed himself to finish.

It was not the words Thorin wanted to hear and Bilbo could feel it. He wanted the confession. Thorin wanted to know that all of his feelings were reciprocated.

"You're lying" Thorin said firmly advancing on the smaller man "I want to hear you say those words. I want to hear you say that you want to live here in Erebor… that you want this place to be your home… that you want…"

But Bilbo cut him off before he could utter another syllable "For all the god's sake Thorin!" Bilbo yelled suddenly catching himself yelling and continued speaking in aggressive whispers "For god's sake you're a king! You are the king of Erebor! Things were different before, before you had less at stake, less to lose. Now you have responsibilities, responsibilities that require you to be a certain way!"

Bilbo could feel his heart sinking with each word. Wanting to take back every one. But he was well aware of what was at stake and could not allow himself or Thorin to fall into this.

However, it seemed as though his protests to Thorin had fallen on deaf ears.

Thorin slowly backed Bilbo into the corner of his office and glared the small man down. Although threatening, Bilbo could feel his arousal at the older dwarf's advancement.

"You remember the first time I took you…" Thorin whispered darkly, reciprocating the feelings that were rippling down Bilbo's spine.

Bilbo did remember the first time that Thorin had taken him. How could he forget? It was of course the first time they had met. The first time he had met any of the dwarves.

Gandalf had tricked him into hosting a party for the dwarves and after an evening of them destroying his panty, tossing his crockery and handing him a contract to change his life, it had all proven to be too much. He had fainted in his hallway.

Bilbo was roused as he felt a strong pair of arms lift him the floor. His gazing up to see the burning eyes of Thorin Oakenshield. From the moment he had first laid eyes on Thorin he had felt his pulse raise. He was a man of unimaginable beauty. Though Bilbo hadn't been in the presence of royalty before. Whatever it was, his blood quickly began to divert away from his brain and head downwards towards… other parts.

He knew that Thorin was beautiful beyond words and could have claimed any woman he had wanted in the shire. And yet at Bilbo was cradled in his arms, his intent seemed almost immediately clear to Bilbo. In the arms of this long haired stranger, he felt the burning carnal desire of the others whom had held him before. The dangerous kind of lust.

Thorin placed him carefully down inside his pantry and as he turned and closed the door behind him Bilbo knew then what was coming. He had to resist, no matter what his body craved.

Thorin returned, moving himself between Bilbo's legs.

"I am not taken with men…" Bilbo managed to lie through his trembling lips.

Thorin's wolf-like eyes fixed on him like prey, glimmering in the darkness.

With one hand he ran his thumb from Bilbo's innermost thigh, along the outline of his full erect penis to the tip. Bilbo could not stifle a guttural moan as pleasure of his pressure rippled across his body.

"If we are going to travel together," Thorin whispered darkly, increasing the pressure of his thumb on the tip of Bilbo's penis through his trousers "We are going to need to be more honest"

Bilbo's mind raced, unable to control his panting breaths at Thorin's touch, he sought out any other means to escape. He did not, despite his carnal needs, want to have sex with this man in his pantry. Particularly with a large company of men partying next door.

"Please, Thorin…" He managed to beg out despite his body crying out for more.

"Don't worry Mr Baggins" Thorin said pulling Bilbo's pants down to his knees "I will make you feel a pleasure you have never even felt before"

Unable to even have a second to protest, Bilbo swiftly had his pants ripped open, exposing his throbbing manhood. Crashing his lips into Bilbo's, Thorin's hand began to rapidly pull on his cock, forcing a deep moan from Bilbo.

Bilbo struggled to stop Thorin from pulling on him so forcefully and yet with every touch he found himself to unable to contain the noises his mouth was making.

Reinforced that his actions were having the desired effect, Thorin decided he wanted to see just how far he could push the reluctant hobbit.

With his face twisted into a sinister smile, Thorin dove between Bilbo's legs, running his tongue up and down along the shaft of his manhood. The sudden overwhelming pleasure rippled across Bilbo so greatly that he instantly grasped hold of the rope above him that once held his onions.

However he dared not make another sound. He couldn't let out a noise to alert anyone to what was going on. He didn't think he could handle the shame.

Yet at the same time, it had been so long since anyone had touched him with the craving that this dwarf was unleashing on his body.

As Bilbo felt his entire manhood slide down Thorin's throat, he realised just how long it had been.

Bilbo could hardly hold himself back and instinctively sunk his fingers into Thorin's shoulder as the tight wetness slipped up and down his throbbing cock. The pleasure that rippled through his body was more than he could handle.

He held onto only enough restraint to silence his oncoming moan.

He should be trying to stop this man from taking him, not encouraging it!

Thorin however was only obeying the reactions of Bilbo's body. With one hand he expertly ripped off Bilbo's pants from his legs and shifted his hips.

Bilbo knew he had to put a stop to this now, or he would drown into this fantasy. He had to make a stand now before this got truly out of hand and actually had sex with this dwarf.

"Thorin, no, you need to st-" were the only words he managed to get out before Thorin inserted one of his digits into Bilbo's entrance, immediately hitting his g-spot.

Between the amazing oral sex and the pressure of Thorin's finger against his g-spot, Bilbo was beginning to see stars.

Almost immediately though he knew it was too late. He needed to be released and made whole again by Thorin. He needed it more than he had ever needed to be released before.

He knew that if he forced Thorin off him, no amount of masturbation would satisfy him. He needed to be penetrated deeply and hard to relieve him of the sexual build up within him.

If not Thorin it would need to quickly become someone else.

He could hardly get a cup of sugar this time of night in the shire, let alone a booty call.

Thorin inserted another finger and began to stretch Bilbo quite significantly, opening him up to accommodate what he knew would be larger than he was used to. By the amount of stretching Bilbo knew the stories of Dwarves manhood could not be wrong and, even in this passionate frenzy, may be more girth than he would be able to take.

However, the pain of waiting for release quickly rose within Bilbo and his carnal needs fell in the words from his mouth.

"Oh gods Thorin… I need you in me now"

Thorin smirked at his handiwork and having brought the young hobbit around to his desires.

"What makes you think you deserve a king's cock?" he whispered thrusting his fingers deeper inside Bilbo.

Bilbo hissed and pulled the front of Thorin's coat down so they met eyes to eye. The hobbit face grew dark and scary, his teeth becoming sharp and eyes glazing to a frightening white.

"Do it… or I'll make you do it…" Bilbo hissed, unmoved by the fear of what could be the repercussions of threatening a king.

Though far from offending the king, Bilbo could see the mound barely contained in the dwarfs pants only grow harder.

While shifting Bilbo's hips towards him with one hand, the older dwarf expertly began unravelling the cord to his trousers.

Once fully exposed, Bilbo immediately regretted not scouring for someone in the shire. He had heard stories… but Thorin's size was more than he knew he could accommodate.

"Wait! Thorin! That's too big!" He protested breathlessly, straining against the thrumming of his own cock.

Thorin chuckled and the smaller man's protests, and grabbed a handful of oil off Bilbo's pantry shelf and applying it generously between himself and Bilbo.

"That's not my problem…"Thorin laughed as he began to insert the tip of his giant manhood into Bilbo's entrance.

Bilbo's back immediately arched as his entrance stretched to accommodate his massive girth. And as he slowly entered, Bilbo could feel his organs shift out of the way to make more room. It was too much. Bilbo didn't know if he would rupture or just simply split in two.

His body thrashed between extremes of pleasure and pain.

He could no longer restrain the noises that came out of his mouth, allowing his moans to roam freely.

Thorin pressed his mouth to Bilbo's, muffling his moans as the last few inches of his manhood glided in. The kiss was harsh but still sent ripples of pleasure coursing through both men's veins.

Thorin himself was only just barely keeping himself together.

Normally he would have sought out a Dwarvish tavern to satisfy his need for flesh. But being that there hadn't been one in days he was so pent up that he had taken his chances with the pretty little hobbit.

But he himself, neither with a man or a woman, had never had such tightness surrounding him. It took him a few deep breaths after kissing Bilbo to compose himself enough to continue. Despite his need for relief, he had a personal level of pride with his lovemaking. And wanted to see if he could make the little hobbit cum all over himself before he finished.

As Thorin began to rhythmically sway his hips back and forth, Bilbo's moans increased. As the sweet noises increased, Thorin began to lose himself in the ripples of pleasure that the press of Bilbo's flesh against his own caused. The fact that the smaller man was also yelling demands at him only seemed to enflame his passion.

"Harder!" Bilbo moaned

Thorin wasn't use to being ordered around so much and couldn't help but admire the hobbits bravery, commanding a king such as himself. Normally anyone who spoke to him like that would get a swift kick to the teeth. But Thorin knew the bedroom had different rules to the battlefield.

If hard was how Bilbo wanted it, then that's what he would get.

Thorin scooped his arms under Bilbo, easily raising his light frame off the bench by grasping his back and hips. Now without the friction of anything underneath, Thorin began to slam his cock hard into Bilbo's body, with all the strength he could muster.

Thorin very well expected Bilbo to concede very quickly, wanting him to cry out that it was too hard and beg for a reprieve. He wanted him to beg…

But much to the older Dwarfs surprise, Bilbo swiftly went with it. Continuing to make the exquisite noises that were only bringing Thorin closer to his own climax.

Bilbo could not contain himself. With every hard thrust he was drawn closer and closer to the release he was so desperately craving. But there was one thing missing.

Love.

He needed just that little bit more from Thorin. He needed to know that Thorin not only desired him but loved him enough to take him. Bilbo didn't know if between Thorin's intense poundings against his flesh that he could get the words out.

But as his climax drew near the words came rushing out of his mouth all at once.

"Kiss…me…" Bilbo begged.

Instantly Thorin's lips met with Bilbo's. No complaint or hesitation, just the tender meeting of flesh. For a second Bilbo couldn't believe how good it felt, having Thorin's rough beard and soft lips pressed to his own hairless face.

For Thorin it meant nothing. What they were already doing far outweighed something as simple as a kiss.

But for Bilbo it was everything. The electricity that ran rampant through his entire body was enough to take him over the edge.

Thorin hadn't known the power his kiss had until he felt Bilbo's hot seed squirt out from in between their sweating bodies.

Normally he would have berated Bilbo for not letting him know how close he was, so that he wouldn't have to clean the mess off his shirt later. But he never got the chance, with his last ejaculate, Bilbo clamped down around Thorin, forcing him to cum hard inside Bilbo. Thorin bit down against Bilbo's lips and the waves of pleasure exited from his body, finally relieving all that he had pent up.

Usually this would have been the end of the evening, he would have simply withdrawn, having spent himself and left. But the hobbits lips had curiously no parted from his own. Instead with every passing moment they drove deeper, and in response Thorin's kisses drew deeper.

Kissing was not something Thorin had ever been accustomed to. He couldn't figure out if this was Bilbo's way of showing that he wanted more sex, which he would have to wait for (a man needs time to recover from sex that intense), or if it was something else.

Thorin couldn't deny how good it felt though, with each tender kiss drawing him in.

For Bilbo it was better than the sex. He was surprised by how much Thorin was reciprocating his touches, how close he was pulling him into his own body.

Bilbo knew then that this would not be the last time that Thorin would touch him. Despite all the man would say, he craved something more from Bilbo. More than just a dumping ground for his pent up passion.

He was proven right.

Many times of the road to Erebor, Thorin and Bilbo would sneak away during the night to consume each other. In fact, even by the time they arrived at the Mirkwood he was happy to see the horses go.

Walking was far less strenuous than sitting.

The thoughts of their previous passion's filled Bilbo's head.

The memory made him hard beneath his trousers.

Could he forgive Thorin just enough? Could Bilbo allow himself to have one last sweet touch from the king? One more night before parting ways for good?

Could he trust himself to stay in Erebor, with his true friends, and allow Thorin to move on without him? Find a wife and start a family?

On the trip here he had been so sure he could do it. That Thorin's feelings had not been the same as his own. That he could move on and happily watch the man he had loved do the same. He thought he would not need love of the rough Dwarf if he had the support of all his friends back.

But he could already feel his heart begin to race and his heart begin to falter of his resolve. Thorin was too close. The smell of his flesh tantalizing him in. The warmth of his hands on his skin drawing him ever more in.

It was then Bilbo realized he had been staring too long. That his desires had given him away too thoroughly.

Thorin's gaze travelled down to Bilbo's lips, his thumb tracing them as his heart beat heavily in his chest.

Thorin pressed his lips into Bilbo's with a kiss that shattered the earth beneath Bilbo's feet.

He had faltered.

Bilbo knew he could not allow himself to fall into such a trap. He was no able to give Thorin what he needed. He could not become a wife. He could become a consort, but then he would only hinder the man he loved. It could destroy everything.

It was obvious to Bilbo that he loved Thorin. He had loved him from the moment he first laid eyes on him. But how did Thorin feel? He did not know which was worse, finding out Thorin only lusted after his body or that he truly loved him. Bilbo didn't know if his heart could handle the truth…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Woot Woot! More Bilbo/Thorin Passion coming up homies! Stay tuned for Part 8. :P Don't fret, I am not abandoning Tauriel/Kili, but in order for their story to progress, more people need to hook up :D *rains dildos down on the crowd*


	8. Chapter 8

Amrâlimê Part 8

This is a fanfiction I have written about Kili x Tauriel just for the love of it, though this section will just be of Bilbo x Thorin…For reasons… pretty sure it's because I can't get the thought of Thorin dominating in the bedroom out of my head. I do not own any rights to the characters or storylines in the Hobbit (duh) and are simply writing this to unleash one of my favourite ships! Also you must know that even though I have changed a few things Bilbo does eventually return to the shire in time for LOTR Though that is a story for another day! :D AND HERE IS MY STORY :D IT IS R RATED, NOT FOR CHILDREN!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Thorin lead Bilbo into his chamber through from his office and gently shut the door behind him.

"You didn't answer my question. What do I have to do to make you stay?" Thorin asked, his voice deep and gentle.

Bilbo just swallowed hard. The knot in his stomach tightened another notch.

Not turning to face Bilbo, He slowly undid his belt, throwing it not on the ground but laying it on the bed in front of him.

Bilbo knew he should say something.

To rationalize how foolish it would be for them to continue the relationship they had before.

But no-one had touched him since they had parted ways. No one had lusted after him or desired him the way Thorin had. The memories of how good he had ravished him came flooding back. Every fibre of Bilbo's body just wanted to watch Thorin undress slowly.

But he knew he could not take it any further.

But Bilbo couldn't take his eyes of the beautiful form in front of him. He knew he should protest, after everything, he should not give in to his baser instincts. But as the fur slid over Thorin's shoulders, Bilbo could feel his breath hitch.

It wasn't unnoticed by Thorin.

As Thorin pulled his soft white undershirt over his head, revealing his chiselled body covered in a flowing mane of hair, Bilbo could truly feel his convictions weaken.

In nothing but his trousers, Thorin sat himself down on his bed and picked up the belt, wrapping it tightly around his fist.

"Come here" he ordered, but with a tone that was far more gentle than demanding.

Bilbo, his eyes firmly fixed on the belt in Thorin's hand approached the older dwarf with a mild hesitation. But as he closed the gap between the two men Bilbo could see Thorin's eyes begin to soften.

Within reach, Thorin slid the belt under his long flowing locks and fed the belt through the buckle, tightening the belt into a leash around his neck. With the other, he gently placed the end in Bilbo's hand.

Bilbo did not know what to take of this gesture.

"I want to prove to you the power you hold over me. That I worship at your feet and be beholden to you. I want to repay every unkindness I have ever shown you and be beaten back down to the man you can love" Thorin whispered, his words resonating deeply with Bilbo.

Bilbo could not help but feel the pressure in his pants begin to rise, his manhood strumming against the inside of his trousers, desperate to be touched by Thorin's flesh. He was determined not to go down so easily. Even though the truth was the he longed for the passion of the man he loved.

Even that he could no longer deny.

He loved Thorin.

Even under the threat of being thrown off the wall of Erebor, he knew that another person could never touch his skin. He was eternally bound.

Bilbo tightened the grip on the leash and pulled it up so that the belt tightened, just enough, around Thorin's neck.

"What if I decide to punish you" Bilbo hissed darkly.

A smile cracked across Thorin's face.

"I will accept any fate you deal me, as long as you are in it" He croaked.

Bilbo could restrain himself no further. He pulled harsh on the collar, forcing Thorin into a deep and passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined with a hunger that Bilbo had thought lost to him. Thorin tore at his clothing, ripping the buttons from his shirt as he clawed to strip Bilbo of all of his clothing.

With his bare chest finally available, Bilbo pulled Thorin's kisses to trail down the smaller man's neck. Bilbo allowed him only briefly to pause so he could feel every shiver of pleasure down run down his neck.

Bilbo pressed his chest harder against Thorin's lips as he found the bud of Bilbo's nipples.

It had felt like a decade had passed since Bilbo had been touched so exquisitely.

But he quickly realized how much control he now wielded. That he could now do to Thorin every dark desire that had ever passed through his head on their journey together.

And there had been many.

But he had always submitted to the Kings will. For one, it always rewarded him with an amazing orgasm, but it was also from a component of fear.

He was after all a king and commander.

His very presence demanded respect and obedience. He was also superiorly stronger and larger than Bilbo. Whenever he resisted, even in the smallest way, Thorin had easily overpowered him.

But as Thorin touched him now, it was at his command.

And if truly was to be their last time. He wanted it all.

Thorin began to move his head down further, hoping to get the taste of Bilbo that his body was craving. Bilbo yanked his head up.

"No" Bilbo demanded, the overwhelming elation of his power "Get on the bed"

Thorin eyes looked filled with rage at being denied his carnal needs. But, determined to somewhat obey, he moved onto the bed and lay himself down on one of the pillows.

Bilbo straddled over him, towering over his body. He gingerly reached up and wrapped the belt around one of the stone wreaths hanging above his bed, ensuring it was tight enough to stop him get away.

Bilbo crawled down and allowed his head to drop down and place a long and passionate kiss onto the dwarf's lips. The smell of the oils from his beard filled his every sense and rippled lust through his body.

He knew what he wanted to do to Thorin, he was not sure how Thorin would respond.

Slowly Bilbo's kisses trailed down the mane of hair from Thorin's neck to the rippling muscles of his broad chest. Bilbo could feel Thorin's breaths begin to quicken under his touch, almost as if he was waiting for the sweet pain and pleasure of Bilbo's teeth against his nipples.

Bilbo, momentarily obliged, clamping his lips over Thorin's erected buds of flesh, allowing his teeth to lightly scratch across the surface. Thorin's moans were music to Bilbo's ears.

But as Thorin himself had once thought, Bilbo wanted to hear them louder.

So Bilbo did not stop where Thorin had wanted him to, rather gradually continuing to move himself down Thorin's chiselled abs to the indented ridges of his hips.

With the kisses along this tender nerve, Thorin realised what the hobbit was going to do to him.

As Bilbo drew Thorin's trousers down, revealing his manhood to the air, he began to strain against the binding around his neck.

"No Bilbo, let me do that!" Thorin attempted to command.

But Bilbo's eyes were filled with a sinister kind of lust. Bilbo was going to punish Thorin after all.

"No," Bilbo said with a smile before running his tongue along the length of Thorin's throbbing manhood.

Thorin let out a deep guttural moan as waves of pleasure crashed over him, forcing his spine to arch. The straining on his neck increased too, choking him as he tried to fight off the oncoming sensations. Bilbo took advantage of this and plunged as much of Thorin's manhood as he could fit in his mouth. Thorin's toes curled up next to him as every fibre of his being began to succumb to the sensations Bilbo was inflicting on him.

Thorin coiled the sheets around his fists into tight bundles that he could use to contain himself. He attempted to contain himself as best he could from the incredible sensations rippling through his body.

Anything to rein in his oncoming ejaculation.

He could not allow himself to come so quickly.

Bilbo would not be satisfied unless he made Thorin come more than once and knew that dominating his orgasm now would force him to have a harder one later.

As much as Thorin would deny it, Bilbo had fucked him enough to know he had about a 5 minute recovery window. If Bilbo forced him to cum now, it wouldn't be long until he was back to full mast.

Pulling out an old trick out of his arsenal, Bilbo began to work on the Dwarf's genitals. Bilbo wrapped his hand around Thorin's erect member and pulled the foreskin up so that it completely covered the tip of his penis. He then used his mouth to push it all the way back down, switching the direction of his hand each time.

With each pump he could feel the shudder of ecstasy from the man in his mouth. He could also feel the sheet in Thorin's hands begin to rip as the clenching of his fists was rapidly overwhelmed by the crashing waves of pleasure that coursed through his body.

"Bilbo stop…" he managed to croak out as the belt tightened around his neck. "I'm going to cum"

Bilbo wanted Thorin to cum as hard as he had made him cum the first time. Upon hearing these words Bilbo drew in a deep breath and relaxed his throat, allowing the entirety of Thorin's girth to slide down to the hilt.

The tight wetness of Bilbo's throat proved too much for him to handle and, within seconds, Thorin came hard, pumping hot semen directly down Bilbo's throat.

As Bilbo had intended, Thorin's cock had been driven too deep and there was nothing he could do but gulp down his massive load.

"urgh no…" Thorin managed to gurgle between hot pumps of ecstasy

After a moment to recover, he finally was able to give voice to his protest

"I wanted you to cum first!" he growled angrily.

Bilbo withdrew Thorin's enlarged member from his throat before wryly responding "That's not my problem now is it?"

Thorin scowled at the smaller man, fully aware now that he was using his own words against him. He had given Bilbo the power thoroughly intending for him to use it solely for his own personal gratification. He was even willing to take it from the hobbit if he so desired. His manhood, after all, paled in comparison to his own and would pose little challenge for him. But this…

This he did not expect.

"Why should it only be to pleasure me?" Thorin asked, still clawing for breath "Why must I be denied a taste…"

Bilbo had intended to deprive him of his wishes. Make him wait for penetration to get another release. But Bilbo's cock strummed hard against his pants, begging for some small amount of attention. He would have relieved himself of his tension while devouring Thorin, had his vigorous blow job not required the use of his hands.

But now it practically cried for his attention and he had not the power to deny it.

Besides, he couldn't deny that Thorin knew exactly how to satisfy him best using his mouth.

He was, however, not going to give up his power.

As Bilbo moved up Thorin's body, he let his loose trousers slide off his body.

As he moved his body up towards Thorin, Thorin's eyes grew wider in excitement as he realised his desire was being fulfilled.

Bilbo mounted the Dwarf shoulders and gently began to sway his hips so that his throbbing manhood would only just caress Thorin's lips.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you?" Bilbo asked sultry.

In response Thorin stuck out his tongue, wrapping it in part was around Bilbo's cock and allowed it to slide all the way to the tip. Bilbo moaned at the long awaited shudders of pleasure.

Thorin's face twisted into a sinister smile.

"I want you to skull fuck me"

Bilbo was shocked by the man's sudden demands and was unsure as what to do. He knew what the words meant of course. But how much? How far? How deep? How rapidly should he move?

Thorin had deep throated him many times but Bilbo had never been the one at the helm of that.

He decided he would just have to trust that Thorin knew his limits.

Carefully Bilbo grabbed a hold of the bedhead and allowed his manhood to slide into Thorin's awaiting open mouth. The response was immediate as waves of ecstasy rolled through his spine. His hips too would not obey, as his unbridled thrusts began to heavily ram hard into Thorin's throat.

It was as good as he had remembered it. Thorin's rough tongue grinding the underside of his cock while it plunged deep into the tight wetness of his throat. Bilbo could also feel Thorin's throat tighten as he purposely pulled against the tight belt collar. Bilbo had to push Thorin head back several times just to relieve the extreme pressure forced on his manhood, despite the exquisite pleasure the forced tightness brought.

He knew he would not put up as much of a fight against his rapidly encroaching orgasm.

Thorin seemed to feel this and carefully wrap his hand around Bilbo's hips and entered a single digit into his ass. Bilbo cried out as the sudden attack from both sides drew him almost to the brink of his orgasm.

Bilbo knew he wouldn't last much longer with Thorin rough tongue grinding against his manhood as he continued to drive his cock deep down his throat. With every ounce of restraint he could muster, Bilbo wrenched the belt tight, and forced his hip to withdraw.

It took him a few seconds to catch his breath and force the oncoming ejaculation to recede. Thorin panted breathlessly too and looked dangerously at Bilbo, having been deprived of his reward.

"I chose… how and when… you are rewarded" Bilbo managed to pant out.

Thorin, his passion driven rage subsiding, allowed himself a moment to lie back and catch his breath a little. Loosening the belt slightly from around his neck.

He only now realised how much bruising would be around his neck.

His movement seem to unravel the belt from the stone wreath so he flipped it down so Bilbo could grab it again if he so desired.

However, Bilbo took Thorin's reprieve to swiftly shift his body downward. He aligned his hips with Thorin's, pressing Thorin's cock hard against his own.

Instant arousal flooded him as he realised that Thorin's manhood had not disappointed, already fully erect once more. The brief caress of their hardened erections was enough to drive Bilbo wild.

But what Bilbo craved was far more intense. Rolling his hips up, Bilbo positioned Thorin's throbbing erection at his entrance.

Thorin shook his head at Bilbo's advances.

"I still need to stretch you more" Thorin responded attempting slide himself away.

Bilbo grabbed onto the belt and tightened the collar around his lover's neck, pulling him back into line. The tightness against Thorin's neck only made him harder, forcing him to restrain his desire to ravish Bilbo.

"You don't have power to reject my will here" Bilbo whispered biting Thorin's bottom lips.

Unable to control his passion, Bilbo lowered his hips onto Thorin's stiff erection and allowed the man to forcible enter his tight hole. Easing in as much as his unlubricated hole would allow he, bit by bit, forced part of Thorin's enormous erection to grind in. Though Thorin quickly found it harder and harder to plunge himself any deeper, straining against Bilbo's tightness and against his own manhood skin.

Too much to handle without causing himself injury, he swiftly raised Bilbo off him. Expertly and quickly, he dove his hand into some ointment kept by his bed, rubbing it along his manhood.

The collar tightened once more. This gesture in itself was enough to infuriate Bilbo.

Bilbo wanted Thorin entire girth inside him.

He want the pain that screamed into the intense pleasure he craved.

Thorin movements were too slow and careful for his liking.

He was being too considerate and gentle.

Bilbo's carnal need to be ravished by the rough wild dwarf that once stood in his kitchen overwhelmed him. He wanted the scary older man back. He wanted to be savagely taken like he was when they fucked against his cupboards.

As much as relished the touch of Thorin's rough hands on his flesh he now resented the control he had been given.

Bilbo wanted his flesh bruised again.

He wanted the intense pleasure and pain that had once been thrust upon him.

Bilbo decided, if Thorin was not going to force it upon him, he would force him to do it.

"Fuck me properly this time!" Bilbo commanded.

Thorin's eyes were hesitant but he did as he was commanded, forcing his entire pulsing erection fully inside the smaller man. The ointment allowed him to enter with minor resistance but the crushing force of Bilbo's tightness was more that he could handle. Thorin instantly buckled upwards, curling his head against Bilbo's chest. He knew if he moved he would come almost instantly.

"Bilbo I can't…I'm about to…" was all Thorin could moan out while he attempted everything he could to reign his next massive orgasm.

Bilbo arched his back allowing Thorin deeper access and although his body burned he knew what he wanted. "Then you better make it count!" Bilbo growled.

Thorin obeyed, thrusting slowly but deeply into Bilbo's tight throbbing tight space.

"Harder!" Bilbo yelled, tightening the collar around Thorin's neck, increasing his arousal tenfold.

Thorin unleashed, ravaging Bilbo as hard as he could. Bilbo unable to contain his ecstasy dropped the belt and grabbed a hold of Thorin's shoulders and began crying out in pleasure. The sounds coming from Bilbo gave Thorin the drive he was looking for as he began to violently pump Bilbo's manhood in rhythm with his ravaging thrusts.

Bilbo's cried out loudly, his back arching as he could no longer restrain his powerful ejaculation. Powerfully unleashing all over Thorin's abs.

The contraction of Bilbo's orgasm was the last straw the Thorin could take, finally climaxing inside of Bilbo, spraying his insides with the last of the seed he had pent up over the months that his lover had been missing. The powerful force draining him of all his energy.

He flopped back against the sheets, completely spent.

"Bilbo…" Thorin managed to mumble out between exacerbated breaths "Stay here in Erebor…"

Bilbo's head shot down, looking down at his panting lover

"What?" he managed to ask, equally spent.

"Stay here in Erebor" Thorin finally managed to say upon composing himself a little more.

"Thorin… we talked about this…." Bilbo began only to be cut off by the surly older man.

"I love you Bilbo Baggins"

It was almost like the air had been sucked out of the kingdom under the mountain. The world around them instantly became silent like the whole of middle earth wanted to absorb this moment.

Thorin repeated himself, firmly meeting his eyes with Bilbo's.

"I love you… and I do not want to spend another moment in this life without you in it. I need you Bilbo, more than I ever needed you as burglar. What is the point of getting my kingdom back if I cannot share it with you?"

His eyes were filled with a tenderness that Bilbo knew meant his words were sincere. But he knew that the world they lived in would never allow it.

Thorin was a king.

As a king he had responsibilities to his people. Duties to behave and command in a certain way and a responsibility to take on a wife. Bilbo was not only a person who could bear him no heirs but also didn't even share his race – it would be unthinkable.

"I love you too Thorin…" Bilbo began, tears forming in his eyes "But you must know we cannot do this… You have an obligation to your people… and if they ever found out that… we…"

Thorin knew what his lover was trying to say but had no intention of letting him go. Never again.

"Then I will give up my crown to Fili and move to bag end. I will not be apart from you." He said with a painful smile.

"I would never let you do that" Bilbo whispered, feeling the tears rise in his eyes. "But what will people think? Two men… living as one… Unable to bare you children... they would see it as your weakness"

Thorin couldn't help but smile.

"You are my one weakness Bilbo…" he whispered slowly pressing his lips to Bilbo's "And I have already been blessed with heirs… Fili and Kili are more than suitable to take my mantle. I also have no desire to raise another two boys. Trust me… I have no desire to raise any more children. But if it is such your desire, I will allow you to take a wife." he chuckled.

"NEVER!" Bilbo yelled in a knee-jerk reaction. He wished he had shown more restraint. But even Bilbo knew his true feelings were brimming at the surface. "I will say to you the words I said as I held you last…" the painful memories of Thorin's near death flooding his brain "I will never take another."

Thorin smiled, knowing that his words would provoke that kind of response.

He had won and it was then that Bilbo knew his resistance was fruitless. His words would not sway Thorin.

It was like arguing with the sun.

Bilbo had left Thorin to protect him once. He knew nothing awaited him back in the shire.

He had no reason to ever go back so why should he?

Here he could be with the man he loved. Live as the consort to a king.

Could he let himself fall into the fantasy?

"I commit my life to you… everything that I am, everything I own, is yours if you would share this life with me" Thorin whispered, raising himself to press his forehead into Bilbo's. His words resonated as a vow to Bilbo, like the song that would be sung at the wedding they could never have. It hit the deepest part of Bilbo's soul and made its home there.

There was nothing more to say. Why fight against the pain any longer… the loneliness… the longing for the man he loved.

Their lips met for a moment before Bilbo finally responded

"I commit everything that I am to you."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

WHOOP WHOOP another chappi finished! But don't you kids worry! Next chappie we are back to the frutitious world of Kiliel.


	9. Chapter 9

Amrâlimê Part 9

This is a fanfiction I have written about Kili x Tauriel just for the love of it. I do not own any rights to the characters or storylines in the Hobbit (duh) and are simply writing this to unleash one of my favourite ships! This story glides forward a few months after the wedding so lots of banging in between here and there but the really interesting stuff is just around the corner! So just a light warning the content will still be sex heavy but a lot more storyline too :D AND HERE IS MY STORY :D IT IS R RATED, NOT FOR CHILDREN!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So today's the day eh?" Fili jovially asked his younger brother as they walked through the hallways to the main gate.

"Yep" Kili said cheerily "Radagast should be arriving shortly before sunset. Though I am still not entirely convinced we need it."

"How so? I mean, it has been well over 5 months since your wedding night…" Fili muttered slyly.

"I know she is with child." Kili suddenly spat firmly "I just have a feeling. I know it in my heart that she is carrying my child so we don't need some old quack to tell me what I already know."

Fili could feel a churning sensation in his stomach.

Tauriel had practically begged Thorin to bring someone, anyone with expertise on elf anatomy to help her. When the elves informed her that she could no longer have access to their doctors due to her banishment, they had begun to seek out other alternatives.

Radagast had obliged.

It had been 5 months, and the pregnancy that Tauriel had expected to happen on her wedding night did not seem to be eventuating.

Fili had seen the tension on her face.

She desperately wanted a baby, not just to legitimize her union but also because she knew how much joy it would bring Kili. Now that their lives were officially bound, all Kili and Tauriel wanted was a family. They were ready to build on the love they had for one another.

Fili worried Kili was setting himself up for disappointment.

"Still," Fili said, attempting to diffuse his brother slightly "It can't hurt to get some professional advice. And nobody know more about the birds and the bees than Radagast"

"I just wish she'd been a bit more patient" Kili pouted "Then she would have seen all this effort was for nothing"

Fili knew there was no getting through to him when he was like this. He would simply have to console him afterwards if the worst was to come.

He also knew that there was a lot riding on Tauriel being with child.

Their mother Dis, upon discovering Kili had not only married without her blessing but with, of all races, an Elf, had practically disowned Kili. No amount of words had been able to sway her. Not even the news that her son would've been dead had Tauriel not sacrificed half her life. Nothing would change her mind. But Fili knew one thing that would force her to break her embargo against Kili. The news that her first grandchild was on its way would move her enough. She would forgive all to meet her grandchildren. She had been practically waiting their entire lives to have them.

Forgiving Thorin though, that Fili knew would have to come at a later date.

He wasn't entire sure the rumours of her putting a bounty on Thorin's head were entirely false.

But Dis may only forgive Kili if Tauriel was truly with child. And for him… the proof just wasn't there.

Fili hoped he was wrong. But he had seen no changes in Tauriel's behaviour than would indicate she was with child. Her eating habits were the same, her skin was the same, she had reported no morning sickness or cramping from fertilization – the list in Fili's head went on. She seemed as normal as always, not beginning to make room for an addition.

"So what do you think your first child will be" Fili said hoping to slay his own worries more than placate his brother "a boy or a girl…" he said turning to realise his brother was no longer following him.

"Kili?" he asked to the open air.

His brother had literally vanished from the hallways next to him.

"Where in middle-earth did he go?"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tauriel's hand was placed firmly over Kili's mouth as they waited for Fili's footsteps to walk off into the distance.

When they could be sure Fili was out of range, Tauriel gently removed her hand from Kili's enormous smile.

"You do realise we can have sex in our bed?" he joked at her, knowing full well what her intentions were. It would be several times a week that she would corner and drag him in a closet or storage room with only one thing on her mind.

It had come to make him quite active after lunch…

"I know" she said wryly "But I like the rush we get from doing somewhere naughty"

Kili wrapped his arm around his wife's hips and pulled her in close to him. Stretching up on his toes and using his free hand to pull down on her long ginger hair, he roped her in to steal a kiss.

"I also just want to get one more in… you know… as luck for tonight…" she whispered.

He pulled back, a hardness rising in his throat that he struggled to supress.

"You have nothing to worry about" Kili whispered dryly "I know you are with child. We just can't see it yet. It just took us a while to work off the wine – as they sometimes say…"

However deep concern was furrowed into Tauriel's face, which she painfully attempted to twist into a smile.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked unconvinced. She believed if anyone knew she was with child, the first would be her. And she had no signs. Yet part of her wanted to believe that she was just one of the rare ones, the ones who don't find out until the bump begins to grow.

He pulled on her hair again to draw her down for another kiss.

"I know you're with child because you're practically glowing with beauty" he whispered gently, meeting their lips once more "and that kind of radiance can only come from two beautiful lives inside one."

His words hit all the right notes with Tauriel as her kisses with him drew even more frenzied.

Desperate for her husband to explore her deeper, Tauriel lowered herself onto the edge of the cupboard shelf so that her hips would be aligned with his. Gently she began to raise up her long skirt so she could press her naked warmth to the hardening mass in Kili's trousers.

He chuckled lightly at the gesture. Though he knew she didn't need any further fertilization, he was happy that it didn't stop her from craving it. He hoped her insatiability would last the rest of her pregnancy.

Without breaking the passionate kiss, Kili expertly removed his glove and slid his hand between her legs. Swiftly he circled twice over the small hardened bud of flesh between her legs before plunging his fingers deep inside her. She instantly reacted, letting out as loud of a moan as she could without alerting anyone passing by outside.

Kili could feel she was practically already brimming to be entered, her entrance dripping with anticipation. He couldn't help but wonder how long she had been waiting for him here in this storage room, probably touching herself.

"Well," Kili whispered seductively, rubbing his wet fingers in front of her face "Seems you started foreplay without me"

He then plunged the fingers into his mouth, sucking every drop of the delicious liquid from them.

It was the smell… the taste… the pure essence of her raw pheromones that savaged his body every time he came within an inch of the stuff.

Before Tauriel could even utter a noise of response he shoved his fingers back inside her and threw his face in between her legs, hungrily consuming on the flesh within.

Tauriel arched her back at the overwhelming flood of ecstasy that was flooding her body.

She had intended that they could have just had a quickie. Just to relieve a bit of tension for the day. But Kili seemed to want to devour her whole.

She had made times before simply tied him down to the chair at the back of the storeroom and had her way with him. He often complained that this prevented him from fully pleasuring her, especially when she would pin him to the seat by taking his entire manhood down her throat.

But these were the times she was simply after his seed, rather than craving the completely overwhelming tsunami of pleasure she was receiving now. She wondered if he had forgotten that all the pleasure Tauriel inflicted on him, she got back just as much.

She never left this storeroom any less than completely satisfied.

As Kili sucked down hard on her while pounding his fingers against her G spot, she couldn't help but wonder how long she herself could stay conscious. It just felt too good.

"Oh god… Kili… please…" was all the words her guttural moans would let her make. She was so close to completely orgasming all over his hand, but feared making a mess on the floor.

Kili instinctive began to feel her vagina contract around his fingers. Swiftly he switched, withdrawing his fingers and thrusting his tongue into her, covering her dripping entrance with his mouth.

The sudden roughness of Kili's tongue was all it took to force her over the edge, forcing her to climax hard into Kili's open mouth. Without hesitation he began gulping the hot liquid down, savouring every drop of his reward.

He laughed as she desperately clawed for breath once more.

"Anything else I can do for you today m'lady?" licking the last remnants of her off his fingers.

She grabbed him by the neck and forced him into a deep passionate kiss, she could still taste her own essence in his mouth.

She still wanted more, she still wanted him to fill her completely. Nothing but that would satisfy her now. She slid off the cabinet and onto the floor, spreading herself onto all fours in front of him.

Turning to look at him over her shoulder she stated mockingly "Why yes good Sir, I want you to make me fucking scream your name."

The smile on Kili's face widened as he quickly began to tear at the laces of his trousers to release his fully throbbing manhood. He had hoped she had wanted more. The oral always did good things to him, but nothing felt as sweet as pounding into her soft flesh.

He quickly positioned himself behind her, lifting up her skirt and pressing his erection against her opening. He couldn't resist teasing her just a little more.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you again?" He whispered, rubbing his cock up and down outside her entrance.

"Oh… Kili…." Tauriel began to moan, the pleasure in her rising with anticipation "I want you… I want you in me… I want you to shove your entire girth inside me and ravish me until I can't stand"

Kili loved it when she got filthy with him. It always made him feel like he was deflowering the beautiful elf for the first time again. Ravishing something pure and bring her down to his level.

Where he once was so hesitant to even leave a speck of dirt on her, her now lusted to cover her in his filthy handprints.

Parting her labia with his fingers, he slowly slid his entire manhood deep inside her, pushing and stretching her innards to accommodate his massive girth.

She gasped and moaned at the opening of her body to him. Pushing her to the limit of what she could take from him.

"Oh yes, Kili!" Her words strangled out.

Once he reached the top of his hilt, he didn't spare a second in swiftly pulling back and thrusting it all the way back into her.

Grabbing a firm hold of both her hips he rhythmically began driving himself into her, forcing her moans into desperate cries of ecstasy. Again and again he plunged himself into her tight depths, bringing on waves of intense pleasure that drew him closer and closer to him over orgasm.

Reaching forward he grasped her hand and pulled them up behind her. Then, leaning back, he pulled her back into a deep arch and with all his force began to pile drive into her. Pounding her hard all the way to his climax.

He came hard to the sounds of her screaming his name. Flooding her insides with the hot seed she craved.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kili sprinted down the hallway, running on 100% dopamine, until he finally caught up with his brother.

"Where the hell have you been?" Fili asked, exacerbated at having looked for his brother for the better portion of an hour.

"Sorry I got caught up!" Kili responded, attempting to seem apologetic.

"Yeah…" Fili sneered, getting a whiff of the pheromones that covered his brother's body "That's why you smell like sex then is it?"

Kili was in far too good a mood to be brought down by his brother's apparent disgust for his actions.

"The real question is, are you mad that I smell like sex or are you mad that you don't?" He said laughing at his older brother.

Fili hit him over the top of the head, lacking any decent retort for Kili's insult.

"Well while you were off having fun with your wife, Radagast arrived" Fili sneered back, knowing this would get his bouncing brothers attention.

Kili's eyes dilated wide and he was almost jumping he was so giddy at this news.

"I'll go get Tauriel, we should go see him immediately!"

Fili placed his hands on his brother's shoulders in an attempt to ground him, maybe get him to curb his enthusiasm a bit.

"No you won't, I don't trust you not to go missing with her for another hour. Besides you can't go smelling like that. Go back to your room and get cleaned up and take a few deep breaths, get your energy under control. I'll go find Tauriel and tell her the news. Thorin has graciously let Radagast have the use of his office because the medical bay still isn't ready for use. We'll all meet there in an hour okay?"

Kili did not even take a moment to respond, rather dashing off down the stone hallway towards his room. When he got to the end he did a jump and slapped the wooden rafter excitedly yelling out "I'm gonna be a dad!"

As much as Fili was laughing at his brothers antics the tension in his stomach was still churning.

"Please don't be wrong" Fili whispered to himself.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kili arrived at Thorin's office before Tauriel did only to be met with a rather nasty surprise.

Kili, Thorin and Bilbo were waiting outside the office and were talking to one other person Kili had not expected to ever meet again. His blood instantly began to boil.

"Legolas?" Tauriel gasped in disbelief as she came around the corner, her eyes meeting with her old partner.

The blonde haired man smiled at her familiar face.

"Greetings Tauriel, Wife of the House of Durin" Legolas stated acknowledging her with a bow.

Kili could feel his teeth grind in his mouth, as if Legolas' words themselves were an insult to him. How dare Legolas think he can talk to his wife? Still he bit his tongue, he knew his wife wouldn't stand for his jealousy.

"What brings you to Erebor?" Tauriel asked, clearly happy to see her old friend.

Legolas smiled back.

Kili wanted to knock his pretty-boy teeth out.

"My father has send me here on an envoy with Radagast, in the hope that he may come to Erebor and arranged a trade agreement" he enthusiastically replied, his smile unwavering.

If Fili had not made his way over to his brother's shoulder, Kili might just have launched himself at the Elf. But Fili already had a plan to get his brother back to his calm.

"Yes, Thorin is arranging a trade agreement with the elves," Fili began with a wide and mocking smile "Maybe then Thranduil can send more elves to warm our beds… Maybe more like Tauriel to bear our children"

That knocked the smile off his smug elf face.

"So it is true then" Legolas whispered, finding his eyes drifting to the floor "You are with child then?"

Kili couldn't help but feel his aggression towards the elf relax at the small twitch of anguish that crossed his face, despite the elves best attempt to force a smile back onto his face.

Tauriel moved herself around to Kili's side and grasped onto his hand affectionately.

The beauty of her smile washed away any anger Kili felt, allowing him to return to the elated feeling he had been carrying all day. Seeing her smile reminded him of how soon they would be sharing in the excitement of finding out she was with child.

"We believe so, yes." She responded cheerfully, practically glowing with happiness at the thought.

Even that seemed to melt Legolas' bitterness, making his smile seem a little more genuine.

"If you will excuse us then," She continued sweetly "We have an exciting appointment to attend." Leading Kili toward the door of Thorin's office.

As they passed, Thorin, Bilbo and Fili patted him on the back. All whispered, with broad smiles, that they wished Kili the best of luck.

Kili could feel that Thorin especially wanted the good news. He had spoken often that he wanted, for both his nephews, to experience the joy that children brought. He practically raised Fili and Kili after their father passed away. It was almost like he was waiting to hear that he was going to become a grandfather.

Kili slyly glanced back before entering the room to see Bilbo squeezing Thorin's hand secretively, watching the tears well up in the corners of his lover's eyes.

He was glad that his uncle was finally getting some happiness he so deserved. Something worth more to him than the gold in Erebor.

Tauriel too stopped and thanked Legolas for coming to Erebor, for helping make moves to bring peace between the two nations. She also placed a hand on his shoulder and thanked him also for sharing in her personal happiness.

Legolas' eyes dropped away from her.

But she couldn't look back to figure out what he was feeling now. She was too ready to hear the good news she had been waiting for. Together she and Kili entered the door to Thorin's office.

Once the couple disappeared behind the door Legolas looked up at Fili, eyes filled with concern.

"She touched me" he muttered

"Yes…and?" Fili responded aggressively "It's not like you have a chance with her now. She's a married woman"

Fili could hear Thorin as he began to grind his teeth loudly next to him. This outburst he was taking as a personal insult.

"No no!" Legolas protested "Nothing like that! It just that…"his voice trailing off

"It's just what?" Fili spat, getting rather annoyed at the elf's sudden outburst

"It's just… is that normal?" Legolas asked not entirely expecting an answer "Maybe… maybe not… no…. it's nothing. I'm sorry for my rudeness King Thorin we should return to the topic of the trade arrangement"

"Let's" Thorin spat.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tauriel and Kili took the seats in Thorin's office as Radagast began unpacking all kinds of magical devices from his bag, many of which unnervingly looked like simply flowers stuck onto sticks.

Tauriel was beginning to regret her decision to invite him here.

She comforted herself by telling herself that Radagast was the Wizard of nature. He was a professional who knew what he was doing. Wasn't he?

"Is this…going to be intrusive?" She asked suddenly aware of what might be expected of her.

"No...no...not at all…" Radagast fumbled around before pulling up a seat in front of her. Kili grasped her hand to give her some comfort but Radagast almost immediately swatted him away telling him "He must touch while he is examining her".

Finally, after arrange several small items around her, he asked Tauriel if he could touch her abdomen over her clothing.

Tauriel very nervously and hesitantly nodded.

As soon as Radagast's long spindly fingers touched her she could feel something going on inside her body. Like the wind was rushing around inside her organs. She let out a shocked gasp.

"hmmm" Radagast said pulling his hand from her belly. His face marked with confusion. "curious… very curious…"

"What is it?" Tauriel asked desperately but Radagast was too deep in his own world.

Suddenly he picked up a large bunch of leaves and flowers off the desk and threw them into Kili's lap. Kili was shocked by the sudden assault of fauna but did not dare move, he was just as curious as Tauriel to see what the old man was up to.

After staring intently at his crotch for longer that Kili would deem comfortable he went back to his bag muttering again that "No...no…that's not it."

Grabbing onto two flowers attached to sticks he placed one on each of their heads.

Tauriel felt like she was going to break down into tears if he didn't give her something soon.

"Please Radagast," she said desperately, finally getting his attention "Tell me what you know so far"

Radagast sank back down into the chair across from Tauriel, his saddened look said it all.

Silence filled the room.

"You are not with child" he said very solemnly.

Tauriel leaned back in her chair, taking in the answer she had been dreading.

Kili took it far worse, slumping over in his chair and placing his hand over his eyes. The news completely devastating him.

He had been so sure. He had known in his heart of hearts that she had to have gotten pregnant by now. He had taken every sign at face value. He had convinced himself every time he made love to her that he was somehow closer to cracking the code of impregnating her. That if not the last time, this time would be it. When he realised she was late to bloom this month he had all the proof he needed. He was elated that it had finally happened.

The truth dawned on him.

If it hadn't happened by now something was wrong. Either with him… or Tauriel… or both.

Thoughts of living childless began to rush through his mind. The mere thought was slowly beginning to break him.

Tauriel, composing herself enough to resume her questioning, did so.

"Okay, so do you know if there is a reason I haven't been able to conceive?"

"Well," Radagast began attempting to be cheerful "Wood elves are natural people, reproduction could be tied to the seasons."

"It's spring," Kili spat before he could restrain himself. But in truth it had crossed his mind that Tauriel may only be able to conceive in the springtime. It was the sole reason he had been so active in submitted to her every desire.

"Ah…well….yes" Radagast muttered losing his train of thought.

"So what is the problem?" Tauriel asked, desperate to keep Radagast on track.

"Ah yes… well… we know what it isn't" he began, only causing Kili to sink into further frustration in his chair. "You and your husband are both perfectly virile. His seed is strong and your womb is ready."

"Then what is the problem!" Kili growled getting visibly angry.

Tauriel stroked his hand in an attempt to calm him. He bit his tongue and attempted to take a few deep breaths to steady himself. Getting angry at Radagast was not helping and he knew it. But this news was not sitting well with him.

Radagast, still in shock at Kili's outburst attempted to string his next sentence together.

"Ah…so…yes…For some reason Tauriel's body seems to be blocking yours and…er…there… Well there are some possibilities as to why this is happening" he stated frankly, Tauriel hinging on the edge of her seat.

Kili suddenly felt his world drop around him. "What do you mean her body is blocking mine?" Kili stuttered, visibly trying to retrain the fear from his words.

"Well…" Radagast whispered, trying through his fumbling to find the most delicate words "There is some kind of biological barrier that stands between you and reaching her womb"

Kili began to visibly break down at this news. They had done everything right. They were bonded, they were married, they were sexually active, there was no reason this should be happening.

"It could still be seasonal, there are three other months to try!" Radagast attempted to say cheerily. But both of their faces still looked sunken.

"Ah… well… yes…err…it could…it could be a curse!" He continued suddenly leaping to his feet and grabbing something from his bag. He quickly shuffled back and placed a round flat stone in Tauriel's hand.

All three leaned in intently to see if the stone changed at all.

After a few seconds Radagast jumped up excitedly. "Good news!" He blurted out, Kili and Tauriel feeling their hearts race with excitement.

"You are not cursed!" only realising after saying the words it that it still wasn't really good news to them.

Both sunk back, defeated into their chairs.

"What is the last possibility?" Kili asked nervously.

Radagast sat down in the chair and looked down for a few moments. His breath steadied and he looked Tauriel directly in the eye, his voice unwavering.

"It could be that your species are just too incompatible to breed."

Kili rose up out of his chair.

"No, no that is not true," he stated his eyes visibly filling with tears "Elves and Dwarves have bred before… what… what about Gwedmuir the tall! He was said to be so large because of his elvish, dwarvish bloodline!"

Tauriel broke down into tears, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Kili," Radagast stated solemnly "I cannot change my findings based on a man from legend…"

Kili with a swipe knocked a whole bunch of things off Thorin desk yanking the door open and storming out of the room.

Thorin, Bilbo, Fili and Legolas stood directly out of the office waiting for them. Kili initially intended to come out and yell at all of them about how much of an unreliable quack Radagast was. But instead he threw himself into Fili's arms and burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Fili said embracing his blubbering brother "Stop that, com'on talk to me. Tell me what happened. Why are you crying?"

But Kili could not calm himself enough to answer, Fili's words only making him cry harder.

Fili had entirely expected Thorin to tell Kili to stop this nonsense and man up. But strangely Thorin simply slid between them and took over the hug from Fili, embracing him and letting his head press against his coat.

Everyone in the room came to the knowledge that they had been dreading.

"It's going to be okay Kili" Thorin whispered softly, placing a fatherly kiss on his head "I know how much this hurts"

It was true too, Fili thought. His mother had told him about how Thorin was unable to have any children of his own. Thorin's father had dissolved Thorin's first marriage after they went for a year without producing an heir. Though they had no way of checking, it was blamed on Thorin. His father had labelled him sterile.

"He said we may never have children" Kili finally managed to cry out.

Kili sunk to the floor. His grief overwhelming him to the very core. Thorin dropped down with him, continuing to hold onto his nephew as best he could.

Tauriel slunk out of the door way and swiftly headed in the opposite direction. The same broken hearted tears pouring down her face.

"Tauriel!" Legolas holler after her.

"Leave me alone!" She demanded at him before continue to walk away sobbing.

However, for Legolas, the distance Tauriel was putting between herself and her husband was the final piece of evidence he needed.

He knew exactly why Tauriel wasn't able to conceive. He only wondered if she would stop long enough to hear him out.

"Tauriel stop!" He yelled out after her, but she didn't.

He ran at full pelt after her, grabbing her before she could make it down the stairs.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, sobbing as her grief began to drag her down to the ground.

Despite his personal grief, Kili immediately responded to Tauriel's cry. Jumping to his feet and running over to them.

"Get your fucking hand off her!" Kili yelled at Legolas, drawing one of the many blades from Fili's coat.

Legolas turned to Kili with a look of exacerbation. With a swift move he pulled the sobbing Tauriel off the stairs and flung her in Kili's direction. She crumpled to the floor in tears.

"Both of you stop it!" Legolas demanded "I know why you can't get pregnant Tauriel!"

Tauriel's tears suddenly came to a grinding halt, shocked into silence by her old friend's outburst.

"What?" Kili asked in disbelief "Are you going to mock us too… tell us that Elves and Dwarves can't have children" his bottom lip visibly quivering as he attempted to reign in his pain and anger.

"No…" Legolas spat at the derogatory insinuation "I am not!"

He kneeled down next to Tauriel and looked at her firmly. Gesturing to the dwarves that he meant her no harm, he leaned in close to her. Kili immediately stepped forward and grabbed her shoulder possessively.

"Tauriel you need to think for a second. There is something you have missed" He said softly.

She shook her head, unable to think of anything she had not tried.

"You have" he continued gently "If I tell you outright why you're not conceiving it may prevent you from doing what needs to be done. So please just listen to me. I want you to think about what you **do** know about Elvish unions. I want you to focus on what happens after the wedding night."

Tauriel shook her head again.

"Tell me how they behave" he prodded her gently, trying to force her to think clearly.

"They're in love. They become inseparable… always being together and avoiding all others" she managed to blub out.

"And why is it that they are inseparable?" Legolas asked trying to make her think harder.

"Because they love each other…" she stated, confused at what Legolas was trying to get from her.

"Tauriel, you know this. They are not inseparable because they love each other. It is something you and Kili should have already done. Something that creates power between you. A force that prevents you both from moving more than a meter apart. It is the reason elf couples are inseparable. Why they cannot physically interaction with other people. You know why this is."

Clarity began to dawn on Tauriel's face as she answered "Because they are bonded."

"Yes!" Legolas said, excited she was finally getting it.

But her face quickly contorted once more "But Kili and I are bonded!" she began to cry out again.

Legolas grabbed her shoulders, attempting to keep her focused.

"Look, look at what I am doing!" He whispered desperately to keep her on track "I am doing something to you now which should be absolutely burning your skin. You have to realise why this is"

She swiftly began to break down into tears, frustrated by her lack of understanding.

"No, No, we are bonded. It's just different because he's not an Elf!" she continually sobbed.

"I am not contesting that he broke your sheath, Tauriel!" Legolas stated quickly to keep her on track, though the words stung in his mouth "But you must remember that we are wood elves Tauriel! We do everything in the Mirkwood. All life… from birth to death cycles through those woods. We are not like any other elves in this regards. You have seen it yourself."

The cogs began to tick over in her brain with her memories of the Mirkwood.

The answers had indeed been locked inside her head.

She had often retrieved young couples whom had run off into the Mirkwood. She had thought it to be some kind of kink. But it was true. Once those couples left the Mirkwood they were bonded together. They walked everywhere together, ate together, bathed together, went about their work together. As a guard, she was told to never separate them, even if it meant imprisoning them together. It seemed as though they were literally joined at the hip until their first child was born.

Everything about Elvish couples changed when they entered the Mirkwood. But she had never personally seen the act of bonding take place. She had always merely assumed it was just sex. But there was something in the Mirkwood that changed them. Something she now needed.

Whatever was changing them in the Mirkwood was what caused the bonding to take place, not the act itself.

It was what Kili and Tauriel hadn't done.

"Tauriel?" Kili asked desperately to his wife "What is he talking about?"

Her eyes turned towards Kili, watching his tears visibly rise once more.

"We are not bonded" she whispered to him.

Whatever thread of Kili's composure that was holding him together was swiftly shattered by her words.

"No… no…no… this cannot be happening" he sobbed.

Kili broke down into sobbing hysteria once more, turning away and attempting to stumble away but Tauriel was quick enough to stand up and grab him.

"No, baby this is good news, we just have to become bonded. Once we're bonded the barrier between us will go down. We just have to get what we need from the Mirkwood. Then we can start our family." she said grabbing his face and kissing away his tears. The bulges of his eyes grew bigger with a sudden realisation that not all may have been lost.

He smushed his face into the fabric of her dress. Allowing the all the emotions of this rollercoaster out onto her dress. She rubbed his back soothingly. It was a lot of news to process.

"This does mean you have another problem" Legolas stated, his face now grim with concern. All faces turned to the elf as he spoke.

"Thranduil will arrive in 2 weeks Tauriel… and he will know… instantly… that you are not bonded. I have lied to him and he will know…" his mouth clearly trembling in fear.

The horror ran through Tauriel's body. Thranduil would not let her escape him again if he believed there was a chance. If she was not bonded to Kili, he wouldn't hesitate to reclaim her.

And he stood directly between her and the Mirkwood.

They had very precious little time left.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

BLAM MOTHER F# !ERS! Bit of porn and a bit of drama. Woot Woot! Things are only going to get more dramatic from here. So get ready because Thranduil's spies are everywhere and trust me the shit is about to hit the fan on this one. WILL THEY MAKE IT IN TIME?


	10. Chapter 10

Amrâlimê Part 10

This is a fanfiction I have written about Kili x Tauriel just for the love of it. I do not own any rights to the characters or storylines in the Hobbit (duh) and are simply writing this to unleash one of my favourite ships! This story is all about the lead up to the birds and the bees story :P! So just a light warning the content will be a lot more storyline to this portion with sexytime coming up next week :D AND HERE IS MY STORY :D IT IS R RATED, NOT FOR CHILDREN!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kili and Legolas stood back to back as they prepared their horses. The long awkward silence of the room was grinding against both of them. Between the Dwarf who had…and the Elf who had not.

After much debate amongst themselves, Thorin had decided that the safest option was, instead of travelling to the south-east (Thranduil's direction) that they would pass under the mountain and try to head north to try and find part of the Mirkwood that had been infecting the forests around the grey mountains.

It unfortunately meant that instead of a 2 or 3 hour of ride, they were looking at arriving after nightfall. It was also still risky considering that Legolas had not been to those parts of the woods in many years and did not know if they contained the "grotto's" that he described.

Thorin had been firm. Tauriel and Kili were not to make such a perilous journey alone.

Fili had been forced to go and Legolas had been politely asked.

He had initially wanted to refuse.

But Tauriel had begged.

He was never very good at refusing her.

Kili too had fought tooth and nail to keep the Elf from coming but Thorin had commanded him to obey.

Legolas was the only one who knew what they were looking for and he would not risk the entire trip to satisfy Kili's jealousy.

But everything about this trip irked Kili.

"So explain his to me again Legolas," Kili began, grinding his teeth as he spoke "why is it that we didn't know to complete this little pilgrimage before you showed up?"

Kili could feel the Elf behind him tense up again in frustration.

"Oh I don't know," Legolas spat sarcastically "Maybe it's because I didn't feel like passing down centuries of intricate knowledge about the mating habits of my species to a Dwarf"

"Oh Yeah," Kili growled back "Because it would totally be breaking tradition, you know, telling your oldest friend Tauriel how her own body is meant to function. I mean personally I wouldn't have started by lying to her! Telling her that bonding is just the breaking of her sheath. But hey! Then again, I'm not an elf! Lying isn't my game..."

Legolas stopped what he was doing and spun around, furious at the Dwarves implication that he had nothing but Tauriel's best interests at heart.

"Don't pretend that you know how any of my people's culture is supposed to work. And secondly, no-one lied to her! Breaking the sheath bonds the Female to the Male." Legolas spat, now clearly agitated by Kili's interrogation.

This ruffled Kili's feather enough to finally turn around and confront the elf.

"Oh yeah? SO WHY AREN'T WE BONDED!" Kili yelled at Legolas.

Legolas smirked at the rise he was getting out of the shorter man.

"I dunno," he mocked sarcastically "Maybe because you're not a male ELF! Haven't you considered that maybe our species have a few variants? That maybe you didn't have the equipment necessary to complete the task."

"MY EQUIPMENT!" Kili spat through gritted teeth, red anger flushing through his face "IS FINE!"

"Yeah I bet! Because that's why you're completely bonded isn't it? Knowing Dwarf anatomy it's even a wonder how you managed at all! Probably significantly injured her breaking through her sheath" Legolas mocked sarcastically.

That was a button that Legolas should not have pushed.

Kili snapped, launching himself over to the axe hanging off his horse and spun directly at Legolas. Legolas instantly reacted, drawing his sword to block the incoming attack. The weapons clashed with an almighty clang that almost shook the stone walls, startling all the horses around them. Neither man moved from the pressure between their weapons.

"Wow," Legolas sneered, relishing the nerve he had hit with Kili "I guess you really did have trouble. Who knew Dwarves didn't have what it take to make love to Elves!"

Kili flicked Legolas' sword down and swung ferociously at the man, narrowly swishing past the elf's waist as he dodged. With a spin, Legolas swiftly moved in retaliation, landing a heavy blow against Kili's axe, severing the metal blade from the top of the wooden handle.

With a simple flick of his wrist, Legolas' held his blade millimetres away from Kili's neck.

"Looks like you've come up short Dwarf…literally again" Legolas chortled.

Very gently, a long handled battle hammer moved between the two men, sliding around Legolas' sword and hooking it to move away from Kili, a clear sign to stop the action.

"Now, now boys" Fili began cheerily, clearly hiding any anger he may have had at either man's actions "We're going to be travelling together so we're all going to have to play nice."

Fili threw the handle of his broken axe aside and turned back to his horse, steadying her before returning to angrily packing up.

Fili turned to Legolas, his tone deep and serious. There were still questions he and his brother had.

"So you're saying that they aren't bonded because Kili isn't an elf, I get that. But won't we encounter the same problem when we arrive at the Mirkwood? He isn't going to change species between now and then."

Legolas returned his sword to it sheath before continuing, mildly disgruntled he was still giving information to these men.

"As I was trying to say, breaking the sheath is usually the first step. It is the male's way of possessing the female to him, like it does in any marriage. Clearly a genetic trait that your brother does not possess."

The grumbling noise behind them from Kili continued as Legolas talked.

"But when the Mirkwood decides that the female is ready to bear children, it calls to her. Well, at least her grotto will call to her, and instinctively she will take her mate there. It is this act of consummation that bonds him to her. This bond is far more powerful, combining not only her bond but that of the land from which we all came. For this reason, it allows the couple to become fully bonded to each other. Thus giving them the ability to produce offspring. It is this bonding that causes all the other side effects"

Fili rubbed his chin thoughtfully before asking further.

"So if it's the women's job to take her husband to her grotto, why hasn't Tauriel known instinctively how to do it? You said that the men weren't exactly telling them to go find their grottos."

Legolas sighed as he replied, this line of questioning becoming bothersome to him.

"Because she's not in a place she can be instinctive. Usually the tree surrounding her… the wind… the smells running through the Mirkwood would give her the signs she needed. It can take more time for some than others to realise it, but they all tend to get there eventually. But I imagine it would be difficult for Tauriel to hear the whispers in the leaves when…"

Fili chimed in "…When there are no leaves in Erebor."

"Exactly," Legolas affirmed.

"Still," He continued "It doesn't change the fact I lied to my father about it. I didn't even stop to think that Tauriel wouldn't be able to figure out."

"Yeah that's something else," Kili began, finishing the straps on his saddle "How did you know Tauriel and I were married?"

Legolas stiffened up, realizing he had been caught up in his own mistake. Though he quickly rationalized there was no harm in telling him now.

"I was the one who collected your wife's assailant during your wedding"

Thorin had not told them that.

And the realization that Legolas had been an uninvited guest at his wedding made his blood boil.

As much as he wanted to retaliate he simple ground his teeth and turned back to his horse. He knew his angry outburst would not change anything. He doubted that Tauriel even knew about Legolas being there. He decided silence was the better part of valour.

"One last question" Fili asked genuinely concerned "What is my brother in for? I mean, surely us knowing cannot interfere with what is coming for her?"

Legolas initially snuffed at Fili's question, second guessing even his own decision to come along on this little adventure.

But as he turned back to make some snide witty remark that even a dwarf should be able to figure out fucking in the woods, he was met with Kili's gentle eyes.

Legolas could see the pain evident from Fili's words.

"Will it hurt her?" Kili asked, the words sticking like hard lumps in his throat.

It was a side of Kili that Legolas had not been parry to. He had only seen Kili's gentleness when he looked directly at Tauriel. It was a soft look that always made her smile.

It was a look that drew his scorn and his anger away.

It was the look that made him think of Tauriel's needs over his own.

It seemed the thought of his old friend's happiness was enough for him.

Legolas knew he was kidding himself with his anger at Kili. Kili was the right choice for her. No matter what Legolas had felt in the past for Tauriel, he couldn't fill the volumes that Kili had for her.

It was senseless to keep mocking him.

Legolas remember how happy she had been on her wedding day.

He sighed.

"Goddamit"

Just as Legolas was about to give Kili the low down Tauriel walked into the room.

Realising quickly that they had missed their chance for a detailed explanation, Legolas quickly lent close to Kili and whispered "Whatever happens in the grotto, do not stop. No matter how much it hurts"

The blood from both Dwarves faces drained away.

What the hell were they in for?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They had passed easily through the mountain without much trouble.

No-one but the rocks to watch them as they pass.

Kili had chosen to ride with Tauriel on his horse at Legolas' advice. On the return home they would be unable to ride on two separate horses anyway so it was pointless bringing separate ones.

Though being the shorter rider meant Kili was not the one behind the reigns. Although Kili was more than able to ride, he couldn't keep the control needed from Tauriel's height. He had been forced to hand the reigns over.

Feeling his manliness slip away was making him snarky and Legolas was more than an easy target.

"What if Thranduil knows we're going to leave?" Kili spat, looking over his shoulder at Legolas as they trotted along "What if we're being led into a trap?"

Legolas scoffed at the dwarfs comment "If I was going to trap you and steal Tauriel away, I would have killed you an hour ago, rather than walk through these dull lifeless caves"

"Legolas was never much of a schemer" Tauriel said fondly to her husband, hoping in part to quell some of his anxiety.

But they were all on edge. Even though Thranduil was meant to be on route to meet with Thorin to discuss a trade agreement, it didn't exclude the idea that it could be a ruse to sniff out if Tauriel was indeed Kili's.

Surely Legolas' absence, to immediately return to his father, would shortly be noticed too. Then the game would really be up. The sooner they got this dealt with the better. But only time would tell if Thranduil had discovered the truth.

Or if he knew already.

Once out of the cave and into the air they felt even more exposed.

Though at least now they could begin to see the edge of the Mirkwood and in the distance the north forest.

Their destination was not far off.

Fili attempted to lighten the mood and saddled up beside Legolas to regale him funny war stories.

His brother's words began to have the desired effect and Story after story filled their ride. Many of which Kili had less than politely asked Fili not to tell.

Although Kili chuckled along with his brother's chronically exaggerated stories, he kept finding his eyes of the mountains edges. He couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched.

But as the sun began to dip behind the far off mountains he could feel himself relax some. It had been an uneventful day and soon it would be over.

A part of him couldn't help but feel some excitement build up inside of him. Of what awaited.

Tauriel had been on point about one thing though.

The idea of taking her in the woods was kinky. He definitely had that to look forward to.

The thought that by tomorrow morning she could be carrying his child only excited him further.

Tauriel was too on edge to think about sex or even the growing warmth in front of her. She just wanted them to move silently.

"After that, we literally had to cut the chicken out of his hair. So yeah, that's why Kili doesn't wear any braids-" Fili laughed almost falling off his horse.

"SILENCE!" Tauriel cut off the end of Kili's story "We're being watched…"

Legolas trotted up beside her and tried to see what she was looking at. His elf eyes scouring the ridges surrounding them.

"Where, I cannot see them" he stuttered, his eyes rapidly darting over the landscape. Usually he was the first to see anything amiss. But nothing had caught his gaze.

But Tauriel had been captain of the guard.

She knew how they moved and where they hid and it was painfully apparent they had not bothered to change her tactics since she left.

She knew that it wasn't about seeing them, but the things around them, a broken bush, a stray arrow, a sliver of smoke from a hastily extinguished fire.

She knew they were already trapped.

Suddenly from the highest ridge to the right of them a large orange flare burst out.

"Well that's not good" Fili yelled out.

But Tauriel was already in flight. With a swift kick of her horse they went bolting towards the Mirkwood to the west of them.

But within moments she had already began to change directions to the east.

"Where are you going?" Kili yelled, clearing confused by the sudden change in direction away from the Mirkwood "The Mirkwood is that-"

He did not need to finish his words as the large group of Mirkwood elves emerged from the forest's edge and rapidly started pursuit.

"We can't outrun them!" Legolas yelled out over the wind and pounding hooves "Not on these horses!"

Suddenly from the mountainside came a hailstorm of arrows.

"Look out!" Kili yelled, watching Fili, expertly manoeuvre his horse through the oncoming arrows.

"Where are they firing from?" Fili yelled out.

"The ridge where the flare came from!" Legolas yelled out "We need to put more distance from the archers, but the guards are almost on us! TAURIEL!"

Kili whipped his head to the side only to see an arrow pierce Legolas' shoulder.

"LEGOLAS!" Tauriel screamed out. Pulling back against the reins instinctively to turn her horse to save him.

But it was an instinct that cost her.

Kili screamed out in agony as the arrow passed through his back and out through his ribs. He had been shot before. He recognised the injury. He let the rush of adrenaline flood his body. He could still fight as long as he was in shock.

But as the pain slipped away the true horror of his pain dawned on him.

There was no way he could've been hit by an arrow.

Tauriel's body was directly in the way.

He instantly reached up for the arrow tip he expected to feel sticking out of his chest… to find nothing there.

His heart began to race in panic as he felt the tip of the arrow poking into his back.

The pain he had felt was not his own. The pain he had felt was from the woman whose life-force he shared.

"Tauriel!" He screamed out as she slumped over onto his shoulder unconscious.

The horse began to spin in circles from the heavy weight pulling down on its side.

"Tauriel! Talk to me! TAURIEL!" He began screaming.

"THIS IS SUICIDE!" Fili screamed at him as they raced around him, knocking away oncoming arrows "WE HAVE TO GET HER BACK TO THE MOUNTAIN!"

"No!" Legolas screamed, clutching at the arrow sticking out of his own shoulder "She's going to die! You both are unless you get to the grotto! The grotto will heal the both of you!"

That was all Kili needed to hear.

Instantly he grappled the reigns and turned his horse to the west, facing the oncoming force of Elves running towards them. Wrapping Tauriel's arms around his neck, he whipped the horse to go full pelt towards the oncoming men.

Wrapping the reigns to the saddle, he pulled his bow from his left saddle hook and drew three arrows. Lining up a shot in the centre of the charge, he rapidly began firing, forcing the Elvish troops to spread out slightly from their tight formation.

Just enough room for him to make it through.

Ducking down tightly, his horse sped through the centre gap in the troops. Discombobulating them for a moment.

But they were not phased for more than a moment, swiftly turning their horses around and giving hot pursuit.

However, they were not quick enough and within moments Kili had reached the edge of the Mirkwood. As he reached the tree line he began to feel his horse rear up, slowing down in uncertainty. He immediately kicked it harder, forcing it to maintain its speed.

Though Kili should have known that the Mirkwood was not somewhere he could ride into.

The horse only lasted a few gallops before losing its footing on the steep mess of deep tree roots that littered the floor of the Mirkwood, almost immediately slammed neck first into a tree.

With only a split second to react, Kili turned and wrapped as much of his body around Tauriel as he could. Both of them were instantly sent flying off the horse's back, crashing into trees and rolling down into the deep parts of the forest. The only thing Kili could think to do was shield as much of Tauriel's fall as he possibly could.

After falling down a way, they finally came to a bone shattering stop under the ledge of a large tree root. Tauriel's unconscious form rolling a few more feet away from him to lie directly next to the adjacent tree.

Kili's body was shattered from the force of the fall.

Kili's arm had broken instantly when they had hit the tree. He knew that his ribs were at least cracked and one of his legs was dislocated or broken… or both. Blood was pouring from his nose and mouth.

He wanted to scream in agony, but bit his tongue harshly to prevent himself from doing so. They were still in danger. The men were still in pursuit.

Panic rushed over his body as he could hear them pull up their horses only a few meters away at the top of the hill.

His only thought was of his unconscious wife a few feet away.

Unable to properly move himself, he managed to roll onto his front and to drag his body to bring himself close to her.

He knew he had no chance to hide them both, so he used his good arm to push her flat as hard as he could against the nearest tall root of the tree. In a racing against the oncoming sound of footsteps, he kicked and pushed as much dirt and leaves onto her as he could, struggling against his own broken body and rasping breaths to conceal her.

When his body finally gave out, he was thankful it had been just enough.

Not even her bright orange locks could be seen. He hoped that the encroaching darkness would conceal the rest of her from their eyes.

It was all he could do.

He could hear the footsteps coming closer.

He had covered her. She was protected. That was all he needed.

He rolled onto his back and allowed the pain to flood his body, forcing him to slip slightly in and out of consciousness.

He stirred slightly as someone kicked his foot. Every instinct in his body told him to try and play dead.

"Found the dwarf" One of the Elves said laughing and poking Kili with his spear.

"Is he dead?" Another Elvish voice asked.

"Close enough…" The first Elf spat "No sign of his brood sow though. Maybe she's made it deeper in the Mirkwood. Fucking typical of the traitor bitch. Even left her meal ticket out here to die."

If Kili had an axe… If Kili's limbs were still whole… If Kili was close enough…

There would be nothing to stop him relieving this elf from his tongue.

But Kili continued to play dead. Grinding his teeth silently in his mouth.

"Com'on then!" The distant Elf chuckled "The sooner we catch the bitch, the sooner we can get back to drinking in the barracks"

"I've been saving a fine bottle of Eregion wine for such an occasion. Nothing goes better with Dwarvish blood" he laughed back. The voices slowly drifting away as the men walked deeper into the woods.

"I wonder if we catch her if Thranduil will let us take in turns riding her"

Kili could only open his eyes long enough to see them disappear deeper into the ravine.

But he knew the Elves were right. He wasn't going to last much longer.

His thoughts drifted to his brother and uncle as he felt the coolness writhing over him. He knew this sensation well.

He was dying.

Again.

Only this time there was a heavier consequence.

He had done all he could to protect his wife and yet it might be his own shortcomings that may end her life anyway.

Tears slowly rolled down his face.

His efforts had all been for naught.

His own life meant nothing to him now.

He just couldn't bear the thought that he was about to take her with him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Okay so nothing sexy in this chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to write but I have exams at the moment, so I can only promise some for the next one…ow no… STOP….STOP HITTING ME… WHY OW! OW! OW! No I PROMISE…. Don't take my fingernails! I SWEAR IT GETS BETTER…I SWEAR! MAHAL HELP ME! I HAVE EXAMS I CAN'T WRITE SO MUCH SEXY STUFF AT THE MO…OW…NO…NO…NOT IN THE HAIR! *Throws dildo's and flees*


	11. Chapter 11

This is a fanfiction I have written about Kili x Tauriel just for the love of it. I do not own any rights to the characters or storylines in the Hobbit (duh) and are simply writing this to unleash one of my favourite ships! This story is all about the Elvish birds and the bees story :P! So properly warning here! :D AND HERE IS MY STORY :D IT IS R RATED, NOT FOR CHILDREN! ALSO I WANT FANART! MAKE ME PICTURES YOU LAZY BUMS!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kili looked up into the halo of soft leaves that surrounded his vision.

'I must have died' he thought gently.

He knew the idea should have disturbed him more than it did, but as he lay there on the ground he felt nothing but contentment.

The warmth that caressed his skin truly did feel like peace.

They talk about being at peace… at rest… at the end of the road, once crossing the great sea. Travelling from this life into the next.

And for the first time in Kili's life, he truly thought that this was what it had all been for.

Oin had once told him that when you pass, you are reunited with all those who have passed before you. Meeting your dead relatives after you pass away. But right now… he was content just being…

The memories of his family, his mother and uncle… his brother. All thoughts drifted away.

"Kili" he heard a soft voice echo in his head.

It sounded like Tauriel.

"Ki~li~," it repeated again.

The light that filtered through the leaves began to sway as a shadow crossed his vision.

She lent down to him and kissed him on the lips.

He could feel a hotness rise up in the corners of his eyes.

In his bliss, he couldn't have asked for anyone else. He would have been content spending the rest of his existence lying down in the warmth of the leaves alone.

Though he knew eventually he would only crave her company.

But it would mean having to face what he had failed to do.

It would mean he would have to face the life he took.

He began to sob through the warm lips pressed against his own.

She wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him.

She didn't need rescuing when she had given up half her life for him. She had been forgiven, taken back by Thranduil and the Elves. She had bound her life to him, not the other way around. If she had left him to die the first time around, she would still be alive right now. Probably moving on with her life.

Kili knew his own selfish desire to have her had cost them both.

"I'm sorry," he managed to blub out as Tauriel's warm lips separated from his own "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you"

"Kili" her soft and loving words whispered out "You did… you saved me… you saved us both"

Her smile only made his pain deepen.

"I couldn't save you, I couldn't save myself… and now you're dead… here with me…" he whimpered.

Tauriel let out a laugh and kissed him forcefully on the lips, snapping him somewhat to his senses.

"We're not dead you silly man!" she yelled at him "We're in the Mirkwood!"

"wh-" Kili managed to utter out, his eyes frantically whipping around to the feature around him. Slowly the world around him seemed to pull into focus.

Where they lay now still seemed very ethereal.

Surrounding them in all corners of his vision seemed to be a very large dome made out of leaves with small hole in the top to allow light to filter in. The air was thick with what seemed like fog that reflected light all around. The air was warm and humid and Kili knew he would still be warm in here even without his coat.

It seemed like another world, let alone the Mirkwood.

But as his eyes adjusted to the world around him he began to realise she was right.

In fact, they hadn't moved. They were still in the Mirkwood.

Sitting up on his elbows, Kili could make out some landmarks he recognised; the ledge they had fallen off – now forming part of the spherical wall of leaves, the tall tree root that he had hidden Tauriel next to – still with piles of leaves dishevelled around. Everything was the same except for the sphere of leaves which seemed to have appeared out of nowhere since they fell here.

His memory snapped to the events that happened before, Tauriel's injury…

"Tauriel!" Kili blurted out, somewhat startling his wife "Your shoulder!"

But as he threw himself up to grab her he realised he was attached to the ground.

"We can't move much, though whatever it is it seems to be healing us." she said softly, attempting to shuffle closer to him.

Kili looked down at his arm, almost forgetting he had broken it.

But even as he applied pressure to it, there was no pain.

Apart from the inability to move it, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it.

Using his other hand, he attempted to lift it slightly.

It wouldn't budge.

The same effect was occurring to the leg he had broken. Completely immobile.

Pulling away at the fabric of his coat he lent in and attempted to look closer at his arm. Rolling it from side to side he could just make out a series of white roots protruding from his jacket and burying deep into the ground.

"What the F-" Kili spluttered, realising the horror that root… ROOTS… were inside his body.

"It's the roots from this place Kili," Tauriel said gently, leaning her body over his to stop him from struggling "I think…well I feel as though this is the place we have been looking for"

"It doesn't really look like a cave or a grotto" Kili muttered nervously.

"This feels right though" she whispered "I think… I think I might have made it."

Kili looked down on Tauriel as she rested her head onto his chest. She had never given him any reason to doubt her. Legolas himself had said that once Tauriel was in a place that she could be instinctive that she would. That once they got to the Mirkwood, she would know what to do.

But something about this place deeply unnerved Kili. The roots weren't helping.

He hoped it was just his Dwarven suspicion coming out. That all things not forged in stone weren't to be trusted. He hoped that it was just a new experience, rather than dread that filled his head with concern.

But the thickness of the air made his breath heavy and the warmth of this place was stifling.

But she said that this place was right, so that's what he would believe.

He trusted her. With his life.

He almost wanted to laugh away his nausea and nervousness by asking Tauriel 'So what do we do now eh?' though he knew nothing would put his wife less in the mood.

Kili forced himself to remember why they were here. He couldn't politely circumvent around the fact that they were now expected to make love here. He was here to bond with her. To make their marriage whole. To give them the chance for a family.

Here.

In this barely protected dome of leaves and mist.

It, at least for Kili, was not exactly the atmosphere he needed to put himself in the mood.

So instead he settled on the only thing that made sense.

Making her happy. And looking at the contentment on her face, he knew that was all he wanted to do.

Using his one free arm, he dragged Tauriel's body up so that he could reach her lips. Leaning his head down, he pulled her in to gently press his warm lips against hers. As he opened his mouth she dove deeper, hungrily pressing against his mouth filling it with the sweet warmth of her tongue.

All too quickly, heat of arousal began to flood through his body and the desire to ravish her filled him. He had been thinking about all the things he wanted to do to her when they arrived in the Mirkwood. To hungrily devour between her legs and drink up all the hot fluid within. To make her orgasm just with his fingers before taking her wholly. Tauriel crying out his name in ecstasy as he permanently bound them together, filling her with seed.

The thought of impregnating her right here in the leaves flooded him as the hottest thing he could think of.

The strumming of his erection and uncontrollable passion pumped heavily through his veins. He wanted all of her right now.

Passionately connecting his mouth against hers he expertly slipped one arm around her. Holding her firmly, he rolled them both over so that he could be on top. The roots beneath him effortlessly snapping away as he unfurled his desire to completely dominate her.

CRACK

The sound that echoed out of Kili's mouth was enough to make all the birds in the nearby vicinity to take flight.

His hip was most definitely broken.

It seemed that the roots he snapped out of his back were actually serving a purpose.

"Oh my gods! Kili! Are you all right?" Tauriel cried out as Kili slumped back down to lying flat on his back, clutching painfully at the sides of his pelvis.

Pain shot through every part of his body as he clenched his teeth tightly.

"Hip…." He managed to utter out "Broken… might… need a moment"

Tauriel rocked back on her knees again, seemingly defeated by her husband's injuries.

"Pain's going away though" Kili continued, feeling the roots in his body weaving their way back towards his injury.

Although the thought of the roots being inside his body want to make him squirm and throw up, the pain relief they were giving him was almost blissful. He even was managing to chub up again.

"Maybe we should wait a few days, try to see if you can heal before we…" her voice trailed off.

"As long as I am on my back," He said with a twisted smile "It seems I'll be alright" taking her hand and running it along the stiffening erection in his trousers.

"Oh my goodness!" Tauriel gasped laughing "Seriously! With a broken hip you are in the mood!"

He just continued to smile at her coyly, biting his lip.

Catching the hint, Tauriel slowly began to roll her clothes off her body until she sat completely naked in front of him. The sight of her beautiful form making Kili strum against the inside of his trousers.

"We that's no fair…" he pouted jokingly "You get to take all your clothes off…"

Tauriel cut him off with a deep and passionate kiss, slowly untying the belts from around his coat and unravelling the cord to his trousers. She let her kisses drift down his chin and he gasped as she began to bit and suck on the nape of his neck.

Kili desperately wanted to touch her, or considering his level or arousal… himself… but swiftly found that he no longer had the ability to move his arms, or even his head.

"Tauriel…" he said nervously as she began to kiss further down his neck.

"Tauriel I can't move anymore"

Her head shot up instantly and she moved herself back up, trying to slide her hand underneath his hair. It was true, he was completely attached to the ground by a thick set of roots that were beginning to thicken out of his skull.

"I…I… don't…I don't know that's happening Kili…" she stuttered nervously, panic and uncertainty rising within her.

Kili's emotions echoed her own, but he knew he couldn't let on about how much this was all scaring him. Legolas' words echoing around in his head.

 _"_ _Don't stop"_

"Sit on my face" he suddenly blurted out, desperately trying to hide the quaking in his voice.

"What?" She said in disbelief.

"I want," Kili gasped, trying to wrangle his fear back in "I want to pleasure you… But I can't move"

Tauriel took a second to reign emotions into order. She did not want to hurt Kili. He had been terribly injured from the fall and had a nest of roots burying into him. Yet all he wanted to do was pleasure her. She had trouble wrapping her mind behind his logic. She needed to test the water about all this before she could agree to attempt bonding with him.

But she could only think of one way.

"Why should I appease you" she sultrily mocked him, her own voice stumbling as she attempted to hide her own fears, allowing her tongue to resume its trail down his neck, forcing a deep guttural moan from his mouth.

"It's not like you can fight back or resist me"

She continued nipping at his neck as she unfurled the thick layers of his coat, exposing his white undershirt underneath. She attempted to pull his shirt up but was prevented by a thick layer of roots traveling through the underside.

Kili smirked down at her as she attempted to gain access.

"Everything going to plan down there dear?" He mocked back at her, shirt only just moving up to his chin.

Frustrated by her inability to remove the shirt, she grabbed the V at the top and with both hands proceeded to rip the shirt open. The sudden rush of passion sent Kili's pulse thundering throughout his body, deeply aroused by the thought that he may be savagely taken by his warrior woman. His breath hitched as she instantly forced her lips down hard against Kili's nipples.

The pulsing pleasure that vibrated through Kili caused him to gasp, desperate to buck his hips against the waves of pleasure now coursing through his body. He struggled against her and the root to slow the rising pleasure, twisting him slowly into a knot.

Slowly he could feel the trail of her tongue move down his body.

God he wanted to touch her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and use his tongue and his fingers to make her scream his name. His cock throbbing painfully in his trousers. The pleasure overwhelming him, but his inability to satisfy any of his needs only increasing his arousal.

It was like bondage that she refused to release him from.

But as her small dainty fingers wrapped around his stiff girth, he knew he wasn't going to last long.

Tauriel ran her long tongue along the length of his shaft. He instantly bucked his hips up as far as the roots would allow.

"Woah woah woah" he splutter, instantly realising the change in sensation "You need to go easy. That is waaaaay more sensitive than usual my love…"

But Tauriel's mind had focused in on something else.

As Tauriel licked him she could see a small trail of roots travel from the base of his shaft to the tip, rippling like pleasure.

"Wow" she finally uttered out.

"What is it" he managed to ask her breathlessly, relishing the pleasure and torment "Oh Mahal, this feels so much better that anything we've ever done. You should tie me up more often!"

She had pleasured her husband like this many times before, but never seen anything like this.

She was still so curious though and could only wonder if the roots were increasing his sensitivity or doing something else.

But she swiftly decided that informing him of this new development may not be the news he wanted to hear. Men were always so protective of their manhood.

Instead she pushed his entire shaft down her throat, feeling all the muscles in his abdomen clench up. He gasped out above her in sweet ecstasy, straining against everything that was holding him down.

She swiftly began to bob her head up and down, running her flat tongue roughly across the underside of his cock. Kili's fingertips clenched into the dirt, unable to fight against the waves of ecstasy. The carnal noises he made were bliss to Tauriel's ears.

Though she could hardly deny the noises she normally received when felating her husband would usually make her wetter than if she was touching herself. This time it was different. His noises were more guttural and carnal, far more intense than he had ever made. He was almost screaming from the vibrations of ecstasy coursing through him.

Kili's eyes were practically rolling back into his head as she plunged this pulsating cock deeper and deeper into her throat. She paused a moment to make sure he was alright, but it for Kili it was like finally being able to come up for air.

"I-I need to taste you… Please Tauriel I need it… I need it so bad!" Kili gasped out above her, his breathing growing heavy.

She couldn't deny that her own nethers were throbbing with heat too. The temptation to find out if the roots crawling through her own veins had made her more sensitive. But as Kili looked down as her with desperate hunger in his eyes, she knew her resolve was weakening.

She crawled back up towards his face.

"Kili, are you sure… you were really injured by the fall" she whispered nervously.

But Kili didn't really seem to hear her, rather pandering to growing pressure within his body.

"Please Tauriel… Just a taste…"

"What has gotten into you?" She asked him, confused as to why he was behaving like this. She could see he was visibly beginning to sweat with discomfort.

"I don't know!" He said suddenly snapping back to himself "I just…I just really need you… It's like my whole body is burning and your body is the only thing that can salve it. So please… just…"

She rolled her eyes and couldn't believe she was about to do something so embarrassing, but he was being very insistent. She hoped all the abnormality was just as a result of being in the Mirkwood. She hadn't even thought of what she should expect from the bonding process.

And she did love the things he did with his tongue.

All the same she clambered up him and mounted herself over his head. She could feel his hot breath caressing against her most intimate area and couldn't supress the shiver it sent through her body.

Gently she lowered herself against his awaiting lips.

Instantly his mouth sprang to action, plunging his tongue deep inside of her and lapped against all the flesh around. Tauriel buckled over, crying out as his tongue began to hit every sensitive spot inside of her.

"Oh gods Kili" she managed to moan out, unable to resist the craving to press herself down hard against his face. It was true, she was far more sensitive than she had ever been.

She wanted him to take her further, to tongue fuck her deeper. She wanted all the things he would be normally be doing to her. She reached up with one hand and cupped her breast as she pressed herself harder against him, relishing the moans that came from him as she did.

He was loving this as much as she was.

Suddenly Tauriel felt the building knot of pleasure in her body shift as her orgasm began to encroach on her. Suddenly she wanted him deep inside her, she wanted all of him. She wanted him to pound into her, forcing her orgasm to come crashing through her body.

"I'm sorry," she muttered as she jumped off his face.

"No… wait… why did you stop?" He pouted.

"I need you," Tauriel gasped hungrily "I need you in me right now"

Kili's face twitched into a broad smile.

"I'm in no position to resist you my love…" he whispered, slightly chuckling as Tauriel began to slide her body down his. Kili couldn't help but relish the wet trail she left down his body as she moved. It suddenly all seemed so deliciously filthy.

Tauriel positioned herself above Kili and suddenly stopped to look back up at Kili, straining against the ravages of her own lust

"Are you sure this won't hurt you?" she asked, still fighting against the memory of what Kili had looked like before he had woken, the pain from his broken hip.

"Do you mean am I sure I don't want to deny the overwhelming sensation to ravish you senseless?" He said sarcastically, "Because I would have to say YES! Because by all means, if I wasn't tied down I would be ravishing the life out of you."

Tauriel gave in. Any discomfort he felt would have to be on him.

But as she pushed herself down onto him, allowing the entirety of his girth slide into her body, she couldn't help but release a deep moan as his warmth penetrated throughout her body. Filling her every fibre with his essence. It was like the world had shifted beneath her and all that was left was the electricity that ferociously throttled out of his body into her own.

"Oh Kili…" she managed to let escape from her lips.

But rather than the throws of pleasure and guttural noises beneath her she was met with a queer silence.

"Uh…Tauriel…" Kili whispered bringing Tauriel to her senses "where are we?"

It took Tauriel a moment to let the crashing waves of pleasure coursing through her body to subside enough for her before she could open her eyes and clearly look around her. Kili was still beneath her, his pulsing erection still deep inside her body. Other than that everything had changed.

For one now both of their clothes were gone and rather than being surrounded by leaves and warmth they were surrounded by cold dark stone. The air had changed too, rather than being humid and thick, it was thin and cold. Tauriel shivered as the cold ran up and down her skin. She looked around the carved out rock to see if their clothes were nearby.

But sadly there was nothing around them, only the cold of her surroundings and the warmth between her legs.

Her mind couldn't help but wonder if they had somehow moved to the grotto they were meant to find. Kili shifted a little between her legs and shifted to look around them.

"This place seems really familiar though!" Kili suddenly filled with a sense of nostalgia "I can swear I've been here! Like…recently."

Tauriel felt the same until she turned and looked over her shoulder. The diamond shaped bars of their cell were something she had seen a thousand times. It was what she had looked through when she had first laid eyes on Kili. Though this time she sat firmly on the other side of the bars.

"Oh my gods, we're in the Mirkwood palace dungeons…" She whispered, her voice trembling in fear.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So yeah, sorry this one was late, as I said I had exams which went terribly, then my writing took a turn for the worse which again I am again really sorry for! LOL! But in all seriousness thankyou for the support in getting me through, it really boosted my moral J Also I know I promised it would get better…it will… I cannot wait to tell you all why they're in a dungeon LOL! Squee it's sexy I promise!

Ya'll need Jesus


	12. Chapter 12

Amrâlimê Part 12

This is a fanfiction I have written about Kili x Tauriel just for the love of it. I do not own any rights to the characters or storylines in the Hobbit (duh) and are simply writing this to unleash one of my favourite ships! This story is all about the Elvish birds and the bees story :P! So properly warning here! There is a LOT of sexitime that should hopefully fill in all your panicked questions :D AND HERE IS MY STORY :D IT IS R RATED, NOT FOR CHILDREN!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The reality of their predicament crashed into Tauriel like a wave of terror. Suddenly aware of how naked she was in THRADUIL'S DUNGEON, she pulled Kili's naked body up to cover her own, moving his hands to strategically cover as much of her modesty as possible.

She couldn't even begin to fathom how she landed herself in such a predicament as she clawed at her husband in an attempt to escape from her shame.

It was quickly that the next realization struck her.

"Wait, KILI! You can move!" She exclaimed loudly, instantly regretting her volume and throwing a hand over her mouth.

"Huh? So I can." Kili said cheerily, beginning to laugh at how frazzled Tauriel was becoming about the predicament they had found themselves.

Nudity had never exactly been a problem for Kili, not only because he was very comfortable with the way he looked naked, but also because it wasn't really taboo for most dwarves - a fact which poor Elrond had forgotten up until they had decided to bathe in his fountain. So even though Kili realised his clothes were missing, Tauriel's warmth was more than he needed from their loss. Though his wife did not seem to share his naked comfort.

"Oh my gods Kili! Where are our clothes?!" She hissed through her teeth, her eyes scouring the cell to find them.

Kili chuckled as he held onto her, watching her squirm as she attempted to 'dismount' him from the prison cot in which they both lay. But as she moved she quickly realised that she was very much attached to the man below her.

"Kili…" she muttered nervously "I can't get off you…"

"I can't get off either, unless you starting moving your hips more" he playfully quipped.

Tauriel slapped him hard on the shoulder in retaliation. This only proved to further increase the goofy smile slapped across his face.

"I'm serious!" she hissed at him.

Kili couldn't help but bite his lower lip and supress a chuckle that desperately attempting to crawl out of his throat.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" he chuckled "I'm as stuck to you as you are to me. Besides it's not like we have anywhere to go. I've been locked up in here before and I doubt Bilbo is about to appear with the set of keys"

"WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES US!" she squealed, her face flushed red with embarrassment.

Kili responded by placing a firm slap onto her backside that made the cheek flush red.

"Then they will be treated to the best view in all of Middle earth" he grinned.

Tauriel sat up straight and crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to show as much of her disapproval as possible. "How are you so calm about this?" She asked him sternly.

Kili simply shrugged his shoulders and sighed, lying himself back against the frayed fabric of the cot "I dunno, I guess this has always kinda been a fantasy of mine… I was even fantasising about it on the way here… as your body grinded up against mine on the saddle" allowing his hips to grind slowly against hers, pushing against the deep sensitive spot inside her.

As much as Tauriel stifled a deep moan at the pleasure she still gawked at him in disbelief.

"Being locked up by Thranduil is a fantasy of yours?" she asked him incredulously.

"No, no," he gestured her away "I mean, sure its sucks being locked up in here again. But the last time I was in here, all I could do was peer out through the bars at the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. The whole time, I must confess, I was thinking… If I could just somehow get her to come in here for just a moment, I would make love to her in ways that would make even the walls blush"

"While Fili looked on, while you two were still locked up together" Tauriel quipped at him.

"Well _obviously_ in my fantasy he wouldn't have been there!" he laughed, running his hands over her silky pale skin "In my fantasy it would've been just you and me in the whole of the Mirkwood"

"Alone… locked in a cell?" she said still in disbelief.

"Yep!" he moaned, leaning up and taking one of her protruding nipples into his mouth.

Tauriel could hardly deny, Kili knew how to set a mood when he wanted one.

"So pray tell me," she uttered before letting a moan drop from her mouth as he pinched the tender flesh beneath his teeth "what would you have done to me in your fantasy…"

Kili slowly moved his mouth away from her nipple and allowed his tongue to trace lightly over her flesh.

"Well I would've begun by removing your clothes," he whispered sultry, resuming grinding his hips. Tauriel could no longer supress the moan she was holding in her throat. She was so sensitive and it was as if his words only drove her deeper.

"I would've then pressed my mouth between your legs and begun to drink all the hot fluid therein," Kili dropped one hand down between her legs and began to run his thumb over her clit, causing Tauriel to buck her hips.

"Then, when I had finally pushed you to the brink of your orgasm and I had you begging for me, I would shove the entirety of my fat Dwarven cock deep inside you" thrusting himself deeper and harder into Tauriel, relishing the noises she was making.

"Then, because even as much as I desired you, I wanted also to punish you a little for putting bars between us…" his voice trailing off as his other hand slipped around her hip, diving between her warm cheeks and allowing a single digit running around the tight ring of muscle within.

He hesitated for a moment, seeing how she would responded. But upon seeing her face twisted in ecstasy, allowed a single finger to slide in. The sudden protrusion and the wave of engulfing pleasure forced Tauriel's back to arch, her insides clamping down hard around him. The pleasure forcing her to her limits.

However Kili was already too close and with the sudden increase in pressure he instantly began to cry out "Oh Tauriel! Tauriel! I'm sorry, I'm too close... Please, please kiss me…"

His voice immediately cut off by the hard force of Tauriel's lips passionate colliding with his own.

But just as the blinding light of orgasm was about to hit his body it seemed to immediately be sucked right back it. His body tingled at its sudden and inexplicable loss. The coldness of the cells slipping away.

He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was back inside the Mirkwood, under the halo of leaves that surrounded them. As Tauriel broke the kiss from his lips and begun to look around with the same bewilderment.

"We never left the Mirkwood" Kili finally said, putting words to the feelings they were both experiencing.

"What was that?" Tauriel asked.

Kili just shrugged his shoulders "Maybe it was just my fantasy playing out through the Mirkwood"

Tauriel raised an eyebrow at his statement "So what, your theory is that our fantasies are becoming reality through our bonding"

"Doesn't seem that unlikely" he responded, still trying to catch his breath from his receded orgasm "Last time I was here was with the company and we all experienced hallucinations. Walking around in circles for hours. That was just from breathing the air in here. You of all people know its tricks…"

Tauriel looked down to see that the roots that had entered Kili's back had migrated round his sides and up into his chest, progressing in a sense, since the hallucination had ended. The words slipped from her mouth before she had the chance to comprehend them "Imagine the power it would have if its roots were in your bloodstream"

Kili's face dropped. He looked up at Tauriel to see the roots that we spread out from her arrow wound were now trailing down her chest and over her breasts. He immediately looked down at his own chest to see the indents of the root system growing under his skin.

He couldn't deny it. The roots moving through his system were terrifying him. There was nothing in his life he wanted to stop from happening more. Though they caused him no pain, the thought of having another being invading his body scared him more than if they did.

 _No matter what, do not stop_

Legolas' words bounced around his head.

He immediately pulled Tauriel into an all-enveloping embrace, tightening all his muscles in an attempt to cover the fact his body was literally trembling.

"We-we should give it a go Tauriel," He stuttered, his words quaking as they fell from his mouth out of his mouth "Tell me about your fantasies. Tell me about a moment when you had wanted me to do something to you"

Tauriel could feel her husband's anxiety as he trembled beneath him. While this was all new to the both of them, he wasn't getting the reassuring vibe and instincts that the Mirkwood was giving her. Something about the process felt like becoming one, it felt like she was intertwining with Kili.

She pulled his head away from her chest and pressed her forehead to his.

"I can feel it Kili," she said softly, attempting to soothes his nerves with her touch "I can feel us becoming one spirit"

Her words struck a chord with him. It ignited his bravery.

"Tell me," he whispered back "Give me a moment from your fantasies"

She held onto him as she allowed the memory to flood her.

"There is only one moment… where I have fantasied… and lusted after something… That you would not give me"

The soil beneath them grew wet as hot water began to flood around them, steam filling every inch of the dome and smothering out the light.

Kili couldn't help but flicker a smile as a very familiar scent hit his nostrils. It was one of his most precious memories with Tauriel and he would treasure it all the days of his long life.

He opened his eyes to see the bath-house outside the union halls. It was their wedding night.

Though as the world around him came into focus, he realised that her fantasy had, at least in part, been full role reversal.

Kili's back lay against the hard rock as his cock slid in and out of the deepest part of her throat, taking him all the way down to the hilt.

"Ock!" seem to be the only noise he could release from his throat. The pleasure pulsating through his ever fibre. He was so deliciously sensitive. It felt like every single hair on his body was electrified, pulsing with a sensitivity that was usually only reserved for his stones.

Was this what it felt like? Was this how it had felt when he tasted the flesh between her legs?

The mere thought of it began to make his mouth salivate.

But it was as though the very sensation itself was pinning his back to the stone, the only allowance she afforded him was the ability to buck his hips and writhe beneath her.

Every time she plunged him into the tight wetness of her throat he felt himself grow closer and closer once again to climaxing.

"I am so close amrâlimê…" he finally managed to moan out.

In an instant, she dragged him into the water, allowing the intense heat to overwhelm them both. The hot water against his stones only throttling him further towards spilling all over himself. He could only just manage to gulp down a large breath of air before Tauriel completely submerged him.

But as Tauriel dragged them deeper down into the water, air seemed to become less of a priority.

She was beautiful, her orange hair floating around her body like a mermaid. As though being in the water was the most natural thing in the world for them right now. Devoured by the ravishing heat of the bath water. He allowed the sensation to consume him as he ran his hand through her hair.

She gently pressed his body down against the stone of the bottom of the bath before lowering herself in the water to straddle him.

He knew where this was going.

He couldn't deny it himself, this had been one of his fantasies at the time too.

Though in the moment the shared before the wedding, he would not have made their initial lovemaking quite so poetic.

The moment he walked into the bathhouse, the steam and the gases in the steam filling his nostrils, he wanted nothing but to devour her. It had taken every fibre of his being to resist breaking her seal right then and there. The blood pounding in his ears as his baser, animal instincts roared and him to claim her right there and fill her with his seed. He almost couldn't help it. The thought that she was going to be his wife, the beautiful goddess that would eternally share his bed with, was screaming in his blood. He knew he wanted her and the taste of her against the stone was the most intense pleasure he had ever experienced.

But he held himself back. To honour her properly.

He couldn't deny he wanted this.

He wanted to take her in the bath house.

And as Tauriel now lay her body over his, slowly pushing his throbbing erection into her tight cavern he couldn't help but thank Mahal. As he felt her sheath easily break around his cock, he convulsed. The pleasure was too extreme and sent him hurtling toward his orgasm.

But just as before, as soon as the crux of his orgasm blossomed it disappeared from beneath him, retreating him back to the state he was before foreplay have even commenced. The landscape around him once again becoming dry as they fell back into the Mirkwood.

"FUCK!" he yelled out angrily as he was once again denied his satisfaction.

"What? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Tauriel asked him, panicking that something she did had caused her husband some kind of pain.

Kili took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he could respond, only furthering Tauriel's anguish that she must have hurt him. He scrunched up his hands in frustration over his face.

"No!" he finally pouted "No, it's not you! You haven't hurt me. It's just that this was the second time I had been denied relief. As soon as I get to the moment of my climax, it gets stolen away from me. It's crushing in me like a bad case of blue balls."

Tauriel breathed a sigh of relief. Grateful that it wasn't anything she had explicitly done. She almost felt a little like laughing, seeing her husband so grumpy at being denied his orgasm.

"It just doesn't make sense!" He growled "We're meant to be bonding to make a baby… surely it's going to need my seed…"

His voice trailed off as he looked at Tauriel. His face grew pale again.

"The roots have grown further…" he whispered nervously, reaching up to touch the roots that were now spreading across her face.

But her response was immediately opposite.

Tauriel could not stifle a moan, it was exquisite. Every hair on her body was emanating with a sensitivity that rippled pleasure throughout her body. She instantly felt Kili grow harder between her legs again.

"Kili," she managed to moan out. "I have a theory that this is an all-or-nothing event" she whispered gently to him, relishing his course hands running over her skin.

His eyes swiftly made contact with hers.

"What do you mean?" he asked, unable or unwilling to stop his hands from exploring her newfound sensitivity.

"An all-or-nothing event," she reiterated, gasping for air "It-it basically means that from the moment we began the bonding process we have to complete it to finish it. There is no backing out of this."

"So having sex started this whole mess" He whispered.

"I don't think so" she said softly, rubbing her hand along his waist, giving him a delectable taste of his own medicine. He bucked and writhed beneath her as she spoke.

"I think it started from the moment we woke up in the leaves. In all-or-nothing events, I mean normally in all-or-nothing events like childbirth, the event propels onwards until it has achieved its goal. In this case, us becoming fully bonded… us becoming wholly part of one another. It's maybe why you're being denied your orgasm. The roots are seeking a complete connection before it allows it to happen. I think the roots are proof we're on the right track. Your roots are intertwining with mine…" unable to holding back her moaning any longer.

Kili gulped deeply, trying to resist the new arousal pumping through his veins.

"I'm not a wood elf Tauriel… I don't know it's a trait my species can possess… roots in a dwarf" he whispered with a little disbelief

"How can you be so sure?"

She leaned down and placed a few gentle kisses against his skin, only to watch them electrify across his body.

"I don't know what will happen Kili… I don't have any of the answers you seek. The Mirkwood seems to be accepting you all the same, just as I have accepted you into my heart. I was told these ancient woods would always provide for the hearts of its people. I don't know how long we'll be trapped here… or even if we're doing this right… But you are here with me. That is all I have ever needed. Love with you makes me brave. Oh god Kili the way this feels" she said arching her back away from him. "All I can feel is how much I crave more… more of you in every part of me."

Kili smiled as his beautiful wife gyrated against him.

"We may not have the answers" he moaned, running his hands up her back, her body curving into his "But I can think of one fun way to find out"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ugh! Yep that's them alright" Fili said trying to smooth the leaves back over from the dome, more in an attempt to smooth away the memory than cover his brother's intimacy.

"Really?" Legolas asked curiously moving past the smaller man to take a look for himself. Fili, raising an eyebrow, mockingly gestured to the elf to – please take a look for yourself!

"Ugh! Oh by the gods Fili!" Legolas scolded him "You could have warned me they were doing that! Gees!" as he proceeded to dry wretch into a bush nearby.

"No need to be so melodramatic" Fili scoffed, clearly bewildered by the elf's overreaction.

"Me-melodramatic! They are having - having - they are doing – they are RIGHT THERE" Legolas managed to stutter out before Fili decided to let him off.

"Yes, Legolas" Fili responded quiet calmly "My brother and Tauriel are having sex in those leaves over there… As they were meant to… remember? Doing it for the bond?"

Legolas seemed to draw a few deep breaths before he began pacing back and forth in an attempt to calm himself.

Fili rolled his eyes and began to unfurl his sleeping roll from his horse.

"Wait!" Legolas suddenly exclaimed "We can't set up camp here!"

"What? Why not?" Fili asked incredulously, tiring of the elf's antics.

"Because they are…" gesturing to the leaf dome "…right there!"

"Yes… we're guarding them…" Fili said slowly, wondering what exactly he was witnessing here.

Fili stood dumbfounded at the taller elf. For a man who seemed to be holding his own sexual prowess over his brother, claiming to know everything there is to know about bonding, he seemed to have lost all self-control when it came to actually being in the presence of the act. In fact the whole reason they were here in the first place was to protect them during bonding, implying they would have to be nearby during the act. Why wasn't Legolas prepared that he would have to…

The realisation suddenly dawned on him all in a rush.

"Oh by Mahal," Fili exclaimed laughingly "You're a virgin aren't you? That's why you're having such a hard time with this! You have never actually done the deed!"

Legolas flipped his head away, his cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

"Elves," he began, attempting to regain his composure "Mate for life"

"Well your discomfort should be over within about 5 minutes to an hour if I know my brother" Fili chortled, reaching through his pockets to find a hip flask.

"If we're lucky…" Legolas spat, crouching down across from the man "Normally bonding takes anywhere from a few hours to a few days…"

Fili couldn't help but shudder at the possibility of being trapped here for days waiting for his brother to finish. He could only hope that his brothers Dwarven nature would speed up the process.

But Fili could tell Legolas wasn't done defending his own chastity.

"Besides!" Legolas suddenly spat out, attempting to flick away his embarrassment "It's not like it's such a huge thing! I am proud and experienced warrior. I fought in many wars and killed many orcs and creatures! I am the son of a King and a well-respected member of the council! I have little need of a wife or child yet!"

"Yes but you're also a… wait how old are you? 700, 800 years old virgin?" Fili asked, taking a swig from his flask.

"I am 2,870 years old" Legolas whispered, lowering his head between his knees.

Fili spat out the drink he was drinking. He face was aghast with horror.

"I'm- I'm sorry… Look… I could blow you if… you know… that would help. I mean I usually don't swing that way but after 2,870 years I kinda feel obligated to give you something…"

Legolas did not move from his hunched over position.

"Don't fucking touch me…" he replied dryly.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Legolas/Fili – you guys want yay or nay? Note: It will probably be more silly sexy rather than the serious stuff… I mean 2,870… when I found out Legolas' age I was just like… oh no… no… you poor man...

I know pity sex shouldn't be a thing… but at this stage it seems more like community service.

I hope none of you missed the "Doing it for the vine" reference :P


	13. Chapter 13

Amrâlimê Part 13

This is a fanfiction I have written about Kili x Tauriel just for the love of it. I do not own any rights to the characters or storylines in the Hobbit (duh) and are simply writing this to unleash one of my favourite ships! This is the continuation about the Elvish birds and the bees story :P! So properly warning here! There is a LOT of sexitime so warning – ALSO IMPLIED NON-CONSENUAL HUGGING – I shouldn't have to warn ya'll about that, particularly when the characters are kinda joking – I know some of you are easily triggered so yeah – there's your warning :D AND HERE IS MY STORY :D IT IS R RATED, NOT FOR CHILDREN!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kili rolled onto his back and purred as he snuggled up to Tauriel. They had decided to take a little break to just enjoy each other's company for a bit. After all they had been in the dome for a couple of hours now and felt like they had earnt themselves a little break.

Kili couldn't deny that he was well and truly having fun.

Now that his stomach was beginning to settle into the idea that there were roots under his skin, he felt that he could relax more into their lovemaking. It certainly was helping with the bonding process. He was also enjoying new and creative ways of making his wife cry out his name.

"Watcha thinking about?" Tauriel whispered, kissing Kili on top of his head.

"I was thinking about how much we will have to let out your dresses to make room for our child!" he chuckled.

Tauriel playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"That's not funny!" she laughed at him, clearly not as offended as she wanted to be "Besides! I will go back to being my regular size after the baby!"

"After which one?" He asked slyly, pulling her body to rest on top of his "What if I want to keep you with child for the rest of our lives?"

"I have to give birth to them eventually" she rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Gah! You know what I mean!" he laughed back at her "I just…" his voice trailing off wistfully "I just have so much love for you. I want to have as many children with you while I can. Make as many bundles of our love as I can. The big family I never had"

Tauriel walked her fingers suggestively up his chest.

"Is that your way of telling me you want to try another fantasy"

He smirked a little at her suggestion, rolling her onto her back

"No… but that's not to say that I don't have something in mind…"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"COME HERE!" Fili commanded at Legolas, unfazed by the notched bow Legolas now had pointed at his face.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Legolas nervously yelled at the slowly encroaching dwarf.

"IT HAS BEEN FOUR DAYS LEGOLAS!" Fili screamed at him, disregarding any semblance of composure he once held "FOUR DAYS!"

For the first time since joining them on this little venture, Legolas was truly fearful for his safety... or at worst his chastity.

Even as Legolas attempted to back away from the angry dwarf, he knew Fili was not going to simply drop this. His knees felt a little weaker with each step as they circled each other around the campfire. Legolas moving to keep as much distance between him and the angry Dwarf as possible.

The argument had flared up when Fili had passed Legolas his hip flask to drink the last dreg of his whiskey. Upon returning the empty canister, Fili felt how much heat the Elf radiated from such a tiny amount of alcohol.

"FOUR DAYS of no decent food, no Meade, no whiskey and minus freezing conditions – all the while, I might, add HAVING TO LISTEN TO MY KHÂZASH PLOUGH HIS WIFE!" Fili continued to scream.

"It is not my fault you came on this journey unprepared for the weather!" Legolas tried to yell back, but his voice quaked with uncertainty.

"Oh NO!" Fili hissed, his teeth gritting in his mouth "By Mahal, you are not getting out of this tonight! Tonight you going to warm my bedroll whether I have your compliance or not!"

Legolas raised his bow up to his eye level and focused in on the Dwarf, steadying his rapidly beating heart.

"I would like to see you try Dwarf" he whispered darkly. Ready for battle.

To hell with the consequences he thought, no Dwarf had the right to command him.

Legolas unleashed his arrow just as Fili jumped across the fire, tackling him instantly to the ground.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kili took a long lick across Tauriel's chest, letting the sweet honey roll down his throat.

It had become one of his more recent fantasies since they had begun using the storeroom for their secret recreation.

Occasionally he would glance out of the corner of his eye and see the condiments stored all around as they made love.

More than once, he had looked at the ancient jar of preserved honey and wondered how delectable it would be if the jar would simply tip over, covering his wife's naked chest in honey.

He grew hard at the thought of them writhing together with the sticky substance slicking between their bodies, sweetly lubricating their movements as they passionately collided together.

The only thing that had stopped him was the thought that they couldn't get away with it if they did. There would be no way to explain why they were covered in honey underneath their clothing… or why they had wasted perfectly good supplies.

But neither of those things mattered here.

"I can't believe you're getting off on this" Tauriel moaned as Kili's tongue circled the nipple closest to where the honey was pouring down onto her.

"What can I say…" he said, lapping up another mouthful "I like honey…"

In truth he loved honey. He would have it on everything if his mother allowed.

But what he wouldn't admit was that every lap, for him, was a purposeful torment. He wanted to tease himself. He wanted to mix the taste of honey with the taste he craved. The taste of her.

His mouth began to salivate at the thought, never mind the thrumming erection in his smallclothes.

But he could be patient, he wanted the honey to dribble down the arches of her body until they poured between her legs. Then he could devour her.

Looking down, he knew he wouldn't have to wait long as the thick sticky fluid began rolling down the indent in her hip.

"Aren't you worried what it is you might be lapping up off my skin? I mean, we are technically still in the Mirkwood" she cooed.

He chuckled knowing she was probably right.

"Wasn't it you who said the Mirkwood provides? Maybe I'm just lapping at your bare skin and the taste is in my head. Maybe the Mirkwood is crushing a beehive over our naked bodies as the angry bees swarm around us" He whispered sultry, nipping at her skin like little bees were stinging her, making her giggle.

Kili slid his body down hers, sliding a whole wave of honey down her body as he moved.

"Maybe," he whispered moving his head between her legs "I need to ravish you with honey more often…"

Before she had the chance to answer he slipped two fingers inside her tight opening, swiftly inserting his tongue just above them. Instantly sucking deeply to consume as much of her honeyed juices as he could get.

This… this was what he had been waiting for.

Slipping both of her legs over his shoulders he began the onslaught against her sheathe, devouring her by running his tongue from deep within her entrance to her clitoris, lapping up as much fluid as he could. All the while pounding his fingers deeply inside her sending her writhing above her.

The sounds she made alone could have made him cum against the stone below him.

Her cheeks were red hot as she bucked against the pleasure coursing through her body, unable to escape the onslaught of ecstasy grinding her into the ground.

She cried out as Kili twisted the knot inside her, tighter and tighter, until she knew her climax could no longer be restrained.

"Kili, I'm going to…" was all she managed to moan out before her climax hit her like a tidal force.

But Kili was already way ahead of her.

As soon as he felt her twitch around his fingers he removed them, placing his whole mouth over her entrance, gulping down the rush of fluid that came gushing into his mouth. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy as the delicious carnal taste of her and honey swirled across his tongue.

It was as good, if not better, than if he had orgasmed himself.

And for a second nothing else mattered.

Until he realised one of them had actually climaxed.

"Oh my gods… Kili… That was…that was…" Tauriel gasped out.

"An orgasm…" he whispered out curiously "And we haven't shifted back to the Mirkwood yet."

Tauriel sat up in surprise "What do you think it means? Did we do it?"

"I don't know" he hoarsely whispered back, trying to grasp his breath as sweat began to pour from his body from the exertion "Maybe… why don't we both try thinking of a fantasy and see if we continue on"

As they both closed their eyes the world shifted once more around them, only to find themselves returning to a very recognisable dungeon cell in the Mirkwood. Returning to the positions they had held during the first fantasy that they shared together.

Tauriel looked back down at her husband, sweat and passion still dripping from him, her orgasm dopamine rush still coursing through her veins.

"I guess we keep going without breaks then" Kili sighed, looking around at where they lay "though this might be a good thing. It could mean we're close to finishing our bonding!" he said cheerily.

"I guess," Tauriel sighed exacerbated "I just didn't think we would end up back here! Your fantasies are a little strange at times"

"Hey don't look at me," he yelped defensively "we have well and truly explored my dungeon fantasy already. Though…" he said indicating to his hands that were now serendipitously chained to the wall above his head.

"I must confess amrâlimê that these are not exactly…"

The realisation dawning on him as he spoke.

His eyes focused accusingly on Tauriel's.

She had hoped that by giving him a serious look that he would back down from his current train of thought.

But she knew she'd been caught out.

"Are you serious!" he suddenly exclaimed. After all the huff she had made about his weird quirks, it turns out she had been fantasying about the same things!

"It-It was just a fleeting thought! And it was just once we… we first met!" she stammered trying to cover herself while Kili burst into a fit of laughter underneath her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Legolas leant down and breathed in the smells of Fili's hair.

Despite what Legolas thought of dwarves, he had become genuinely surprised by how nice Fili smelt as the smaller man lay curled up in his arms. The smell of the honey he had used to bind his hair into tight braids wafted around him in the early morning sun.

He couldn't deny he still preferred red heads though. Fili's hair reminded him too much of his own. And by extension his father.

Not that Legolas had anything against his father.

Only that after over 2000 years, the blonde whimsical look had lost its luster to him. He had contemplated doing what some of the Rivendell Elves did and dying his hair red or blue. Though he often talked himself out of it, he was probably too old for teenage rebellion anyway.

Though as he pulled Fili in to snuggle closer to his green shirt, he couldn't deny that he was starting to understand what Tauriel was on about with this species.

They were so tiny and fit perfectly into the arms. And while they were slightly on the heavy side, Fili at least, hardly moved in his sleep, no matter how much Legolas himself moved. He could feel the small man breathing lightly against the cotton of his shirt.

Legolas felt himself become a little entranced watching the smaller man sleep.

He took a stray from in front of Fili's face a pulled it behind his ear.

Fili's eyes instantly shot open.

"What are you doing?"

Legolas' hand instantly jerked away, instantly horrified that he had been so unsubtly caught.

"I-I was… a hair…just"

Legolas could only feel the blood drain from his face.

"Listen Legolas," Fili began firmly sitting up, his face lightly etched with what could only be described as his signature shit eating grin "You can sniff my hair and snuggle into me as much as you want – hell even the handie is still on the table! But DON'T" he said firmly pointing at his hair "Touch the brai…"

Kili's echoing scream came from the Mirkwood, cutting off his brother mid-sentence.

Much to Legolas' relief.

Both men flicked their heads up to look at the dome which was never far from either of their sights. A second later the leaves came tumbling down sending Legolas and Fili throttling to their feet and racing over.

Despite being almost double Fili's height, Legolas had a hard time keeping up with the shorter man as he sprinted towards his brother. Kili's gurgling cry coming once more as they drew closer.

Fili dove his hands into the leaves and began desperately rummaging for him. Almost instantly he was able to pull the completely naked Dwarf out from under the leaves. Legolas began doing the same for Tauriel.

"No… no… don't move me" Kili whispered hissing from the pain "Oh Mahal my dick, my dick hurts so much"

Fili could make out the outline of a large bruise forming around his brother's hips. Though he wasn't sure what he expected for his brother after a week-long sex marathon.

"Ugh, why does my mouth taste like sap" he managed to murmur out as Fili finally got him sitting up.

"I have Tauriel" Legolas finally called out from behind them.

The reaction from Kili was instantaneous and without hesitation. Disregarding any of the pain coursing through his body, Kili immediately flung himself across the leaves to where Tauriel lay.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!" He yelled at Legolas, clawing him away until he had his entire body covering over her. She stirred as he began to gently lift her out of the leaves.

"Ugh, don't move me" she whimpered, obviously struggling with the same bruising issues.

However nobody heard her.

Both sets of eyes were focused on Kili's face, thick veins pulsating just under his skin, his eyes wild and angry.

Legolas had told Fili that they were in fact roots, the process by which they bond. But they would also appear whenever Tauriel moved too far away from him or if he felt her to be under threat.

Fili took a deep breath and approached his brother, feigning a smile and nervously reaching out to touch his shoulder. He spoke to Kili gently, trying to calm his brother down.

"Hey, hey it's alright. It's only Legolas. How's about a get you a drink of wa-" Fili managed to say before Kili whacked his hand away and snarled loudly "I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

The words stung Fili.

He had never seen his brother look so ferocious before. So angry, especially to him.

But Legolas had discussed this with him. They had a week of nothing but talk, so he should have mentally prepared himself more for this. But he hadn't expected to see so much of his brother's ferocity. The conversation he had with Legolas echoes in his head as they had sat next to the campfire, Fili tending to the shoulder injury Legolas had obtained in the battle.

Turns out, pain easily got him chatty.

" _He won't be able to help it when he comes to. It's a part of what ties our marriages for life…the intensity of our bond. It ensures we create marriages that can withstand immortality. All he will be able to think about is her. Literally, she will become written into his genetic code. He will be able to feel her heartbeat even if he cannot physically see her. He will also grow to hear her thoughts both in dreaming and awake. In essence bonding takes two separate souls and merges them into one. All sensations and feelings will become raw and new because they have become combined. Once the protection of the Grotto is torn away, it'll completely savage his body and mind. The combination of a physical battery of his senses and his mind numbing, overwhelming desire to protect his bonded mate will make him practically rabid, at least in the beginning."_

Fili heaved a heavy sigh. Legolas was right, he had been warned. He had foolishly hoped his brother might be the exception to the rule.

"Okay, okay," Legolas said, gently raising himself off the leaf floor and gently moving away from them, his hands raised defensively

"I am backing away and I will not approach her again"

As Legolas reached Fili he gave him a hard elbow, breaking him from his train of thought. He suddenly remembered what he was meant to be doing.

"So your _brother_ " Legolas continued, aiming to be as clear as possible to a much disorientated Kili"is now going to go to your horse and get you another set of clothing. We won't approach you with them but we'll leave them over here on this ledge for you to put on when you're ready."

Without breaking eye contact they both backed away. After a few steps however Kili's gazed drifted back down to Tauriel, his eyes filling with a protective tenderness.

Fili took another deep sigh and, once out of range, turned and made for the horses. Legolas was swiftly in tail.

"I know it seems a bit odd to ask, but what happens to their clothing?" Fili finally asked after grabbing the couple's garments.

"The Mirkwood disintegrates them. That or they eat them. Never witnessed it before so I cannot tell you. Only what rumours I have heard. We weren't exactly watching for that part." He joked, still clearly a little shaken.

Fili couldn't help but crack a smile himself.

It helped hide the fear that was pulsing through his body.

He hated seeing his brother angry and frightened. He had spent his entire life as an older brother fighting off his brother's nightmares. But now, he was impotent to help him.

Legolas had tried to assure him that Kili wouldn't stay angry and frightened forever, that after their first child almost all symptoms of bonding practically vanish as though nothing had ever changed. But, at least usually, it doesn't even take that long to be rid of the anger. For most elves it would be around a day or so.

It didn't stop Fili dreading though.

Dwarves were naturally stubborn. Kili may hold onto his anger much longer than a few days.

He tried to push the thoughts away as he silently crept back to where the couple lay. Kili had Tauriel wrapped up in his arms and seemed to be talking to her.

Legolas had told him that was a good sign.

As Fili placed his water canteen ontop of the clothes Kili's head flicked up to meet his eyes. The look was flickering back and forth between full blown rage and something that looked more sorrowful. Like his brother was being torn apart my emotions he couldn't control.

"Fili…" he whispered dryly "I'm sorry….I…"

Something in Fili knew his brother was still at boiling point. That he needed to be careful not to trigger another angry outburst.

That was when an idea crossed his mind.

Fili waved his arms and signed to him in Iglishmêk

 _Kili, it is all going to be okay, you haven't done wrong by me. What you are going through you cannot control. You feelings are going to be a little hard to handle over the next few days. Legolas and I are going to give you lots of space to cope with this but we are still going to protect you as best we can. So don't hesitate to ask for help when you need it. Don't forget, I love you._

This seemed to access a different part of Kili's brain and connected with him.

His face began to soften and he nodded his head slowly.

Fili backed away and retreated to the horses with a lighter heart. Reminded that he was always going to be the one who would connect with Kili. That as brothers, they would always be closest.

 _This is why I belong with my brother._

Hours later Kili and Tauriel seem to be able to muster up enough energy and cognition to emerge from the Mirkwood full dress, if not still a little aloof.

Fili was happy to see his brother resembling a little bit more of himself, if only slightly nervous. But Legolas had given him enough knowledge to at least know what to expect.

Gently Fili lead the third pony over to them, gauging how defensive they were as he approached.

"Oh god no!" Tauriel finally spat out "There is no way I can get on a horse like this. I won't be able to sit for a week, let alone ride back to Erebor!"

It quickly hit Fili how much more normal Tauriel seemed after bonding compared to Kili. But couldn't allow himself to become distracted, particularly within close range.

"Well if you can't ride, then I guess we can walk back until you can." He offered gently.

Fili could tell he had instantly triggered Kili before Tauriel had the chance to reply. In response he began to back away as the veins protruded from Kili's face once more.

"Or…or we can ride slowly ahead of you, giving you plenty of space" he muttered retreating back to Legolas with the third horse still in hand.

To this Tauriel nodded slowly.

"It will have to be a very, very slow walk" she whispered, placing a hand over her heavily bruised pelvis. Kili remained unmoving, his eyes focused dangerously on both Legolas and Fili.

Only once Legolas and Fili had warily mounted their horses did the roots seem to drain from Kili's face.

They set off at a painfully slow speed, Fili leading the third horse, as they moved to keep pace with the two hobbling lovers behind them. The silence was deafening between them, not knowing what could trigger Kili's anger.

It wasn't until Fili leaned back to offer them a water canteen did Kili finally speak.

"Thankyou… My mouth still tastes like fucking sap"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Thankyou all for sticking with the story and I glad you're all still loving it. I say again for all you trigger-happies out there. Implied non-consensual hugging does not warrant a warning. Ya'll can just deal. All the same keep dem comments coming I LIVE FOR THIS!

KHÂZASH = Brother

ALSO AS A FINAL NOTE: LEGOLAS IS GAY – THIS IS CANNON AIGHT

Tolkien wrote in the epilogue that Gimli and Legolas spend the rest of their days travelling the world TOGETHER before Legolas managed to get Gimli a ticket to the lands of undying where they could be together forever – a privilege usually only reserved for important SPOUSES. So no bagging out that Leggy ain't that way no more!

*drops microphone* - Moosey out!


End file.
